Ne m'oublie pas
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Itachi vient de faire une offre à Sasuke... Et si à las Vegas, il retrouvait une vieille connaissance... Suite de Les maîtres de l'univers.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens!**

**Vous avez été tellement nombreux à me la demander que je n'ai pas osée vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Voici enfin la suite de "les maîtres de l'univers".**

**Bon, ça, se n'est que le prologue, et donc la majorité d'entre vous l'on lu, mais heureusement, j'ai posté deux chapittre d'un coup alors... **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. (snif snif...TT.TT)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture.**

**Prologue**

Sakura était arrivé à un moment où elle devait faire un choix.

Une seconde, une minutes, une heure, aucun des deux n'aurait su dire combien de temps cela dura, mais quand Sasuke parla, Sakura avait l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu cette voix depuis une éternité.

- Reste.

La jeune femme le regarda. Il était beau, là, devant elle, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant difficilement son souffle, les rayons du soleil encore levant caressant doucement ses joues, lui donnant un aspect presque irréel. Elle le savait maintenant, et probablement qu'elle le savait déjà depuis longtemps, elle était amoureuse, mais sûrement trop têtue pour admettre l'évidence, elle s'était enfoncé dans une réalité plus complaisante.

Le choix était dure, cornélien même. Elle aurait voulu rester avec lui, mais en même temps… Elle ne savait plus quoi faire…

- Je… Je suis désolée Sasuke… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas lutter contre ce que je suis véritablement. Je suis une voleuse, tu es quelque un de bonne famille, et Naruto est quelqu'un de trop gentil. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous entraîner là dedans…

Elle se rapprocha. Le temps était frais, et de la fumée sortait de sa bouche. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de lui.

- Je vais faire ce pour quoi j'étais sorti, et tu vas retourner à l'intérieur. Quand Naruto va te demander où je suis passé, tu lui répondras qu'on avais besoin de moi ailleurs, et tu cloras le sujet.

Elle mit sa main sur son visage. Et l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser. Et dans un souffle, elle lui dit:

- Je t'aime.

Il la regarda surpris. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, elle le coupa:

- Non… Ne répond rien, ça ne peux que faire mal… Je vais partir, et je voulais te le dire au moins une fois.

Elle se sépara de lui, comme à regret, et alors, qu'elle enfourchait sa moto, casque en main, elle déclara avec son sourire triste:

- Kiss Sasuke, don't forget me.

Elle mit son casque, fit démarrer sa moto, et parti dans un vrombissement tonitruant.

- Moi aussi Sakura, moi aussi…

Il se retourna et rentra dans le bâtiment. Quand Naruto lui demanderais où elle était passé, il répondrais qu'elle était attendu ailleurs, Hinata l'aiderais, il en était sur, et, peut-être, dans cinq, dans dix ans, une femme, au cheveux rose, reviendrais dans sa vie… Mais d'ici là, il aurait le temps de créer des liens plus fort avec Naruto, de défendre Hinata, et… Dans savoir un peu plus sur les fameuses _Tieves Angels. _

**à suivre... **

**On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recoucou...**

**J'ai oublié de le dire au précedent chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de dédicacer cette fic à Tsume qui me lit depuis mes début... (elle a du courage...) Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cette fic te plaira autant que les précedentes... **

**Donc voilà, ça commence là, vous allez vite reconnaitre ... **

**Disclamer: J'ai l'intention d'épouser Masashi Kishimoto... mais tant que je ne parle pas trois mots de japonais, je vais avoir un peu... beaucoup de mal... Alors en attendant, les perso ne sont pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture à tous...**

**Chapitre 1: Retour à Las Vegas.**

(ou Sakura et Sasuke…)

Cinq ans après…

Sasuke Uchiwa avait été ce qu'on appelle un rider, mais, suite à sa rencontre avec un ange noir, il n'y avait plus un jour eu que sa bécane dans sa vie. Il y avait eu autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre.

Il faut le dire, Naruto y avait été pour beaucoup aussi. Mais, c'était Elle qui avait fait fondre son cœur froid. Puis Elle était parti. Ça avait été dur au début, elle l'avait brisé tout au fond de lui-même. Mais il s'en était remis, et il était sorti plus fort, plus humain aussi.

Naruto était parti, il vivait maintenant une big love avec Hinata Hiûga. Naruto Uzumaki avait été un aventurier, un dragueur aussi, mais pour les beau yeux de la brune, il était devenu, aimant, doux, attentionné. Et ils étaient parti, tout les deux, s'installer dans un appart à Manhattan.

Sasuke était parti, comme il l'avait prévu dès le début. L'Europe, il en avait gardé un super souvenir. Mais… Elle n'était pas là.

Il avait réussi a en savoir un peu plus sur les _Tieves Angels, _mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elles protégeaient bien leurs arrières.

Il venait de revenir, et était maintenant à l'aéroport, attendant son frère, qui devait envoyer quelqu'un le chercher. C'était Itachi qui avait fait revenir le jeune homme, il avait, c'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone, quelque chose de très important à lui annoncer, quelque chose qui ne pouvait attendre. Il était donc rentré au plus vite.

Une magnifique jeune femme venait de rentrer dans l'aéroport. Elle revenait tout droit de Chicago ou elle avait passé quelque jour en compagnie d'un dénommé Andrews Jefferson, patron de l'entreprise Jefferson corp, grand fournisseur de Champagne. Elle souriait à pleine dent en pensant à lui.

Andrews Jefferson avait la cinquantaine, il n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais particulièrement riche. Il avait trouvé cette perle dans un restaurant chic de Chicago. Après quelque verre, il lui avait proposé quelque jour de rêve dans un hôtel de luxe à Las Vegas, prétextant auprès de sa femme le voyage d'affaire. Cette superbe créature n'était pas particulièrement grande mais était tout en jambe. Svelte, elle devait son charme dévastateur à ses yeux d'un vert étincelant. Elle possédait de sublime cheveux rose, lui arrivant au milieu du dos.

Et oui, vous l'avez reconnu, cette personne était Sakura Haruno.

- Dîtes Andrews, quel est le nom de ce palace où vous m'emmenez?

- Aha, c'est une surprise!

La jeune femme fit une moue horriblement sexy, qui fit rougir l'homme.

Elle monta dans la limousine qu'il lui proposait, et il monta à sa suite.

Pendant le trajet, Sakura réfléchit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venu ici, cinq ans, tout juste, et il fallait bien avouer que ça lui faisait bizarre. Une myriade de sentiment affluait vers elle, à commencer par la mélancolie. Elle se rappelait ce temps où elle n'était voleuse que de bas étage, dépouillant les honnête gens, les marchands, et les voyageurs. Mais, elle avait fait une rencontre, qui l'avait changée à tout jamais, un jeune homme, pure et naïf, qui , sans le vouloir, l'avait poussé à s'apercevoir de ses erreurs. Elle avait pris une autre voie, celle du haut vol. Elle avait des charme naturel, et elle s'en était servie. Ça avait été efficace, car elle gagnait beaucoup plus en tirant directement à la carte… Et si en plus elle pouvait prendre du bon temps…

Elle remarqua la main de l'homme sur sa cuisse, et qui remontait, remontait, remontait…

- Andrews… vous n'êtes qu'un coquin… Pas dans la voiture tout de même.

Elle attrapa sa main et la reposa sur la banquette. Jefferson rougit d'excitation, cette fille était vraiment la perle rare, ne posant pas les questions qui embarrasse, brillant par sa présence, en bref, soit belle et tait toi. Il doutait qu'elle soit très maligne, mais, elle était fichtrement bien foutu, et ça lui suffisait, si il voulait discuter, il connaissait les gens pour ça, et elle n'en faisait pas parti.

Sakura ricana intérieurement, cette homme était vraiment stupide, il n'avait même pas remarqué son double jeu, pour lui, elle n'était qu'une pouf sans cervelle. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il la soupçonnerais moins, une fois qu'elle l'aurait dépouillé. Elle se rappela de la seul personne, à avoir vu sous cette couche de niaiserie. Lui. Ce garçon qui avait, pendant plusieurs mois, hanté ses nuit, ses jours aussi du reste. Beaucoup de souvenir la ramenait à lui ici, trop à son goût. C'est ici que Son frère vivait, par exemple. Elle ne l'avait pas dit bien entendu, mais elle espérait que ce ne serait pas dans cet hôtel qu'ils iraient.

Quand il la vit arrivé, il faillit tomber à la renverse. Mais à quoi avait pensé Itachi? Un homme en sortit.

- Si Uchiwa-san veut bien se donner la peine…

Son frère lui avait envoyé une limousine de douze mètres, au moins. Sasuke commençait à se demander si son aîné n'était pas en train d virer excentrique. Au téléphone, déjà, il lui avait paru joyeux, et ça, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Itachi.

Il regarda la route défiler sous ses yeux. Comparé à l'Europe, tout était immense ici, même les routes. Quand il avait débarqué là-bas, il avait cru atterrir dans un mouchoir de poche, propre, mais petit, et, alors qu'il avait fini par s'y habituer, il revenait ici. Sasuke était un peu comme les petits vieux, n'aimant pas chambouler ses habitudes. Et c'était dans cette ville, faîtes de strass et de paillettes qu'il était le plus perturbé. Tant de choses s'était passé ici, tant de souvenir le ramenait à Las Vegas… Son frère tout d'abord, mais là, ça ne comptait pas, et puis, Elles, les deux femmes qui avait perturbé sa vie, deux femmes d'exception, l'une était morte, ou n'en était pas loin, et l'autre… elle avait disparut, entraînant avec elle son lot de mystère et de passion.

- Nous voilà arriver Monsieur.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui. Il était devant l'entré principale du grand _Eternal Memories, _un des plus grand casino/hôtel/cabaret de la ville, un des plus cher aussi. Pour sur que son frangin avait fait du beau boulot ici.

- Je vous remercie.

Il sortit de la voiture, et avança vers l'entré. En cette heure matinale, déjà, du monde se précipitait tout autour, majoritairement des client de l'hôtel.

- Sasuke-san!

Cette voix, il lui fallu un instant pour la replacer, elle appartenait à Ami Moritaki, l'assistante de son frère.

- Bonjour Ami, comment vas-tu?

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Excellent! Et toi?

- On fait aller.

Sans se défaire de son sourire, elle ouvrit la porte devant lui.

- Entrons, Itachi-sama nous attend.

Sasuke entra à sa suite. Il aimait bien la jeune femme, toujours souriante, elle avait le chic pour rendre tout le monde de bonne humeur. Elle paraissait naïve et peu réfléchi, mais en vérité, elle avait l'esprit vif. Il se questionnait encore sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son frère. Il hésitait entre un rapport simplement amicale, ou bien quelque chose de plus… Fusionnelle dira-t-on. Le jeune homme soupçonnait que se soit cette jeune femme qui est remonté le morale de son frère.

Il montèrent dans le grand ascenseur de l'entré, Ami inséra la petite clef serti de diamants dans le trou prévu à cet effet.

- Alors? L'Europe? C'était comment?

- Très sympa… Je dois dire que j'ai vu de belle choses. T'y est déjà aller?

La jeune femme sourit, un air légèrement mélancolique sur le visage.

- Mmh?

- En Europe? T'y est déjà aller?

- Ah… Oui… Je… J'y suis née… Mais… Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Le jeune homme n'en demanda plus, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage désiré, ils descendirent de l'engin. Ami alla frapper à la grande porte en chêne de l'entré, puis, ayant probablement entendu une réponse positive, elle entra, Sasuke derrière elle.

- Ah, Ami! Enfin! Tu ne pourrais pas me trouver une chemise, j'en ai plus une de propre, et j'en ait besoin de toute urgence! J'ai un repas ce soir, avec un grand débiteur de champagne…

Ami sourit, attendrie, et lui répondit:

- Votre frère est arrivé Itachi-sama.

Itachi tourna la tête violemment.

- Sasuke! Que…

Puis regardant son assistante.

- Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé? C'était pas prévu… Je vais pas pouvoir.

- Mais Itachi-sama, c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé le chercher.

- Ah bon?

Il regarda longuement son petit frère qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

- Ah! Mais oui! Je me souviens maintenant! Très bien, très bien! Sasuke, si tu veux bien t'installer, j'arrive dans un instant, e temps d'enfiler quelque chose en haut.

Sasuke acquiesça. Et s'installa sur la chaise face au bureau. Son frère repartit vers l'autre pièce, sa chambre.

- Excuse Sasuke-san, je vais pas pouvoir resté avec vous… Itachi-sama a…

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Oui oui vas-y… ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle eu un sourire désolée et sortit.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui. Sur le bureau, il remarqua plusieurs cadre. Itachi, lui, et leurs parents ; Itachi et Ami se serrant la main… Puis il tomba sur une photo qui le surpris au plus haut point. Il y avait Itachi, bien sur, et deux jeunes femmes, elles n'avaient pas plus de 18 ans, et souriait à pleine dents. Mais que faisaient Nami et Sakura sur cette photo?

Son frère sortit à se moment là. Il le regarda curieusement, puis s'assit derrière le bureau.

- Dis nî-san, Elles se connaissaient d'où?

Le dit Nî-san le regarda avec incompréhension.

- C'est… Une longue histoire…

- J'ai le droit de savoir non?! J'ai le droit de savoir ce que fait mon ex-copine avec Sakura sur cette photo!

La limousine s'arrêta dans une ruelle, sur le coté de l'hôtel. Sakura et Andrews en sortirent et rentrèrent vite dans le bâtiment. Il commençait à pleuvoir.

- Alors… c'est ici?

Jefferson lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait charmeur (mais qui ne l'était pas du tout).

- Oui… ça te plait?

Sakura prit son air le plus naïf et dans un grand sourire, elle répondit, comme extasier :

- Oh, Andrews, c'est superbe! J'adore!

Laissant les bagagiste s'occuper de tout, ils allèrent chercher leur clef, et montèrent dans le même ascenseur que celui qu'avait prit Ami et Sasuke un peu plus tôt.

Sakura se perdit une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs. Combien de fois l'avait-elle prit cet ascenseur? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, mais une chose était sur, un bon paquet de fois! Et avec tant de personnes différentes: D'abord avec Temari et Hinata, puis avec Nami, et enfin, avec Sasuke…

Sasuke. Décidément, depuis qu'elle était ici, il occupait toute ses pensés. Chaque objets, chaque lieux où elle passait, elle avait pensait à lui, à ce qu'ils avaient ici, où là… partout.

- Alors très chère, vous sortez?

Sakura regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient déjà arrivé?

- Euh… Oui, bien sur… j'arrive…

Elle esquissa un sourire bête, et sortit à la suite de son riche. Ils slalomèrent entre les couloirs, et finirent par arrivé devant une chambre où ils s'arrêtèrent. Chambre 666. Sakura sourit intérieurement, c'était sa chambre, la chambre de l'enfer. Ce pauvre homme allait partirent bien triste, si il avait espéré passé du bon temps avec une jolie niaise, il allait être déçue.

Elle se frotta les mains en entrant dans la chambre, suivant Jefferson.

- Alors Sakura, vous désirez faire quoi en premier? Préférez-vous allez prendre un bain, attendre le dîner, ou bien…

Il prit un sourire lubrique. La jeune femme, bien que dégoûter prit son air le plus ravi, et répondit:

- Je préférais d'abord qu'on mange… après, on aura tout le temps…

- D'accord… je vais me préparer à dîner.

- Bien, je vais faire de même.

Elle se déshabilla complètement dos à l'homme, et alors que Andrews la matait, bave à la lèvre, elle sortit de sa veste une petite fiole, et la rangea dans son sac à main. Puis se redressant, elle enfila un robe de soirée rouge, fendues jusqu'à mi cuisse, du coté droit. Elle mis une petite paire d'escarpins aiguille, et passant devant le Jefferson, elle alla se repoudrer le nez devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle sentait que sa soirée allait être inoubliable.

Quelques étages plus haut, une jeune homme acceptait la proposition que venait de lui faire. Pour lui aussi, la soirée allait être inoubliable…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... laissez des reviews pour dire... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou!**

**Bon, je sais, j'ai du retard, mais c'est la faute de mon idiot de PC qui ne voulait pas posté... on mais quel con celui... me sert vraiment à rien!**

**Disclamer: Les... Les perso sont tous à moi! Je les ai tous acheté! (je sais pas pourquoi, je sens comme des regard hostile...) C'était une blague bien sur... '**

**Reviews:**

**Reglisse-chan: Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras! Le mode chibi ne marchant pas, tu t'es jetée sur le mode happy?!**

**Kitkat: Voilà la suite!**

**Tsume: J'ai pas dit qu'elle avait arrêté d'arnaquer les gens honnête, juste les gens pas riche... menfin... C'est Sakura, et son contact avec Naruto la transformée!**

**Je suis tout de même surprise, plein de gens mon demandé la suite, mais très peu l'on reviewée... si c'est nul, il faut le dire! Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2: secret et infidélité.**

(ou, Sakura et Nami, et Andrews et Sakura)

- Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir ce que fait mon ex-copine avec Sakura sur cette photo!

Itachi lui prit le cadre des mains. Il observa longuement l'image avent de regarder son frère dans les yeux.

- Itachi, quel était leur lien?

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il se doutait qu'un jour il faudrait lui en parler, mais il eut espérer retardé ce moment.

- Il y dix ans, Sakura était chanteuse ici…

_Dix ans plus tôt…_

_Itachi Uchiwa venait d'ouvrir un petit cabaret dans une avenue où il n'y avait presque rien. Il recherchait actuellement des danseuses et/ou des chanteuses. Il avait entendu parlé d'un concours de chant dans une des boites de nuit d'Hollywood, et il avait décidé d'aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il cherchait un chanteuse avec la flamme, il avait trouvé une étoile. _

_Elle s'appelait Sakura Haruno, et avait une voix divine. Il avait craqué pour son coté enfant, elle n'avait que quinze ans, mais déjà, on sentait en elle plein de chose. _

_Il était donc aller la voir._

_- Bonjour Mademoiselle, Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, et je recherche des artiste pour mon cabaret qui vient d'ouvrir… Je vous ai entendu, et vous avez un excellent timbre. Si ça vous intéresse. _

_C'est là qu'il avait vu ses deux amies. Une blonde, et une brune, et l'idée avait germé en lui, il les avait aussi entendu, et bien que n'ayant pas le talent de la rose, elle avait aussi de jolies voix. _

_Il avait invité les trois jeunes femmes a boire un verre, et il avait discuté pendant plusieurs heures, pour finalement aboutir a un contrat intéressant. Elle chanterait à trois, trois soirs par semaine, et elle serait plus payée qu'en tant que serveuse. _

_Le premier spectacle fut préparé, répété, travaillé, pendant toute une semaine, puis finalement, le grand soir était arrivé. Il avait fait un carton. Et alors que, le spectacle finit, il trinquait, un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans était entré, avait attrapé la brune par le bras, et avait rompu le contrat. Itachi avait laissé partir bien embêter, il ne pouvait pas porter plainte, elles étaient mineure._

_C'est à ce moment là que Nami avait débarqué. _

_Nami était brune comme Hinata, mais elle avait une voix et un charisme de niveau supérieur. Elle avait seize ans, et avait des yeux en amande. _

_Grâce à elle, Sakura prit peu à peu confiance en elle. _

_Le cabaret recevait de plus en plus de client, et Itachi gagnait de plus en plus d'argent, et au bout d'un an, il décida que Temari pouvait chanté seule, deux soirs par semaine, les deux autres soirs, se serait Nami et Sakura. Les jeunes femmes acceptèrent, et peu à peu, il put embaucher d'autres personnels. _

_Un an plus tard, il y eut un accident sur scène. Nami tomba de scène, sur la tête, elle plongea dans un profond coma. Sakura s'en voulu à un point… Et elle décida de ne plus jamais monté sur scène. Temari devint sa star, et il engagea des danseuse pour combler se vide. Le cabaret avait évolué, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de l'accident. _

- … Quand tu as rencontré Nami, elle travaillait déjà pour moi, mais comme elle ne voulait pas t'en parlé, elle inventait des prétextes ses soirs.

Sasuke était blanc comme un linge. Il avait toujours cru que Nami était secrétaire dans une petite boite. Mais non, elle travaillait pour son frère.

- Que… Que s'est-t-il passé le soir de l'accident?

Itachi se replongea dans ses réflexions. Que s'était-t-il passé? Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment su, peut-être un peu trop de fatigue, ou bien autre chose…

- Je ne sais pas, personne ne le savait vraiment… seul Sakura pourrait le savoir… mais… Elle se referme dès qu'on en parle alors…

Sasuke resta silencieux encore un moment. Puis il releva la tête.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler pour me faire revenir?

Son frère eu un grand sourire.

- Aha! Voudrais-tu travailler pour moi?

Le cadet le regarda abasourdi.

- je te demande pardon?

- Ben, oui. Le type qui s'occupait des danseuses, le chef de leurs gardes du corps, vient de partir à la retraite. Il commençait à se faire vieux… Et comme il me faut quelqu'un de confiance, j'ai pensé à toi.

Il fallait suivre. Son frère avec qui il ne parlait jamais, venait de lui proposer de bosser pour lui en tant qu'homme de confiance?! Il avait bu ou quoi?!

- Et combien j'y gagne?

Le sourire d'Itachi s'agrandit.

- Je reconnais bien mon petit frère!

Les deux frangin discutèrent du contrat pendant une bonne heure, pour finalement arrivé à un arrangement convenable. Sasuke accepta.

Vers neuf heure, Sakura et Andrews sortirent de la chambre pour aller dîner.

- Alors Sakura, parlez moi un peu de vous, de vos goût par exemple…

- J'aime le rose, Elle prit une de ses longue mèche de cheveux en rigolant, J'aime les cerises aussi, et puis, le noir… A vous!

L'homme commença à parler de lui, de ses préférences, de ce qu'il aimait, de ce qu'il n'aimait pas, et de tout plein de choses dont Sakura n'avait absolument rien à fiche.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand restaurant, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de croiser Itachi maintenant. Ils s'assirent à une petite table, assez éloigné de la scène.

Itachi monta sur scène, et présenta le programme de la soirée. Puis sous les applaudissements, il descendit et rejoignit son assistante à la table d'honneur. Les danseuses envahirent la scène tandis que les serveurs envahissait les tables.

- Avez-vous choisi?

Sakura et Andrews acquiescèrent. Et alors qu'ils commandaient, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers la table d'Itachi. Ami tourna la tête à cet instant et la fixa. Puis, d'un mouvement de tête, la salua et reprit sa discussion avec son patron.

Sasuke avait commencé à travailler le soir même, et il avait pris ses marques très vite. Sa soirée s'était bien passé, et il devait bien l'avouer, il aimait se boulot, pas trop fatigant, assez simple en somme. Et là, il n'avait qu'une envie, aller prendre un bon bain dans la piscine chauffé.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur en même temps qu'Itachi et Ami, qui, ayant fini leur repas, avait décidé de remonter. Les portes s'apprêtait à se refermer quand une voix féminine intervint:

- Attendez nous je vous prie.

Des talons qui claque sur le dallage, et une main blanche qui vient s'interposer entre les battants de la machine. Alors qu'un magnifique visage entrait dans le champs de vue des présents, deux choses se passèrent. Tout d'abord on entendit un homme, déclarer:

- Fyuu, Sakura, pas si vite, je ne suis plus tout jeune…

Ensuite, on vit le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer en reconnaissant les trois personnes. Et alors que les sourire d'Ami et d'Itachi s'agrandissait à vue d'œil, le visage de Sasuke, quant à lui blanchissait à vitesse grand V.

Sakura tourna la tête vers Jefferson. Celui-ci, essoufflé, mais souriant lui posa une main sur la hanche, et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

- Uchiwa-san, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir…

- De même, et en charmante compagnie qui plus est… Comment va votre femme?

Jefferson se mit à rougir.

- Et bien, elle se porte à merveille, je vous remercie… Je vous présente Sakura Haruno, mon… associée.

Itachi s'inclina légèrement devant la jeune femme, puis il lui fit un simple baisemain.

- Enchantée.

- Charmé… Mademoiselle vous êtes divine.

Sakura eu un sourire crispé, non pas qu'elle n'était pas habitué au comportement de l'Uchiwa, mais, elle était mal à l'aise en présence de Sasuke.

Andrews et Itachi se mirent à se faire des civilités. Pendant ce temps, l'esprit de du cadet Uchiwa bouillonnait : Alors comme ça, Sakura sortait avec des hommes marié maintenant, et qui en plus avait l'age d'être son père… Il était, non pas déçus mais… Si il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis qu'il était jaloux, mais voilà, il ne l'était pas, honnête.

Ami se régalait de ce spectacle. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle voyait Sasuke et Sakura aussi mal à l'aise. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, elle le savait, ne restait plus qu'à le prouver au deux principale concerné, et ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

Sakura quant à elle, était probablement la plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même tout ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, mais, c'est toujours quand on en a le moins besoin que ces sentiments gênant reviennent. Elle éprouvait la même attirance qu'il y avait cinq ans… en pire. Et lui qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer, avec ses yeux si noir, et Andrews qui rapprochait sa main toujours un peu plus près, et Itachi qui avait déclaré, alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce que faisait Sakura, que Jefferson était marié… Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête et toujours les yeux de Sasuke, tournant, et retournant dans son esprit.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin. Sakura et Andrews en descendirent.

- Je ne vous est pas beaucoup entendu très chère… Tout ce passe comme vous le souhaitez?

Sakura émergea de ses pensées.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Tout ce passe comme vous le souhaitez?

- Ah, oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et vous?

Jefferson acquiesça. Et ils avancèrent dans le couloir en silence.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Andrews se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller. Sakura, restant dans la pièce principale, retira sa robe, se retrouvant à nue.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention à l'entré du cinquantenaire dans la pièce. Sasuke. Il l'avait vu, avec Andrews, un homme marié, elle doutait avoir encore une place très élevée dans le cœur, et dans la tête du jeune homme. Andrews l'attrapa par derrière, et tandis que ses mains ridée parcourait le corps de l'Haruno, celle-ci se rappelait de tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et l'Uchiwa. Leur première rencontre, leur mensonges, leur premier baiser, leur aventure, leur séparation, et finalement leur retrouvaille. On pouvait aisément dire qu'il avait une relation tumultueuse, si relation il y avait. Entre les mains habiles de Jefferson, elle se laissa aller. Ne pensant plus à rien, oubliant tout, et même si elle savait qu'après, il faudrait faire face à des remords plus que douloureux, elle préférait, pour l'heure, être une autre, sans souci, simplement… Libre.

Quand Andrews fut lasse, Sakura se redressa, et alors que Jefferson s'empâtait, la jeune femme, vêtue d'un peignoir de soie, sortit, avec la ferme intention d'aller nettoyer tout les endroits où il avait pu la toucher, tout les endroits où leur peau avait pu ne serait-ce que se frôler. Tandis qu'elle refermait la porte, elle se rappela ce pour quoi elle était là, et retourna dans la chambre. Elle attrapa son ordinateur, et s'accroupit près du sac de son… compagnon. En trouvant la carte bancaire, elle exprima un soupir de soulagement, elle n'était pas venue pour rien. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire mauvais en insérant la carte dans le dérivateur de son PC. Quelques manipulation plus tard, le compte du vieil homme avait été entièrement vidé. Elle rangea son matériel et ressortit de la pièce.

En faisant route vers la piscine chauffé, elle sourit. Quand il s'apercevrait qu'il s'était fait dépouiller, elle serait déjà loin. De plus, il était marié, s'il commençait à entraîner des poursuites contre elle, elle saurait le lui rappeler.

De la fumée sortait de sous la porte de la piscine, et c'est en entrant qu'elle y pensa: ce n'était pas une piscine chauffée, Itachi avait tiré le meilleur de ses origines Japonaises, en créant un véritable Onsen en plein cœur de Las Vegas. La jeune femme sourit en pensant que son maillot de bain ne lui serait pas très utiles, et en faisant route vers le vestiaire, elle eut comme une impression de déjà vu, et si le propriétaire des lieux, avec son esprit retors avait eu l'idée dans faire un bain mixte?

**Alors... Vous en avez pensé quoi? J'espère que vous avez aimé... REVIEWS!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou!**

**J'ai l'impression que ma fic ne plait pas beaucoup... Dîtes le moi si c'est nul, j'arrêterais de poster... (sans arrêter d'écrire, car c'est un plaisir que je me garde!)...**

**Disclamer: Sakura est actuellement en train de prier pour que les perso ne m'appartiennent jamais... donc...**

**Reviews:**

**Tsume: Je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce que fait Sakura est tout bonnement immonde, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bientot changer! Merci pour ta review!**

**Reglisse-chan: Yes ze mode chibi returns! ' Voilà la suite! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes... **

**Chapitre 3: Douches brûlante et rencontre mystérieuse.**

(ou Sakura et Sasuke, et Ami et Itachi) 

En passant dans le vestiaire, Sakura remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, un homme. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait un riche, et elle pourrait le dépouiller. En avançant dans la vapeur, elle distingua une ombre, mais elle décida de l'ignorer, et alla s'installer sur la plate forme pour se laver.

Sasuke se prélassait dans le bain quand il avait entendu une personne entrer. Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que ça jusqu'à sentir L'odeur. Cette odeur qui avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits, ce parfum si enivrant. Son parfum. Il chercha tout autour de lui, d'où pouvait venir cette odeur pour finalement se souvenir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le bain. Il devait partir, il ne voulait pas la revoir, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Mais… peut-être avait-t-elle une bonne explication. La tentation était là, aller lui parler, il en avait rêvé depuis cinq ans. Il était là, debout, comme incertain, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas.

Sakura se rinça, et décida d'aller se prélasser dans le bain. Percevant un mouvement à sa droite, elle s'en approcha d'un peu plus près, et peu à peu la vapeur se dissipa, et elle commença à distinguer ses traits. Il était brun, grand, musclé. Quand enfin elle le reconnu, son petit sourire coquin fondue comme neige au soleil, et son visage se pétrifia. Elle recula tout doucement, pas après pas, espérant qu'il ne l'ai pas vu… Mais c'était trop tard.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et l'instant se fit éternel.

- Bonsoir, Sasuke.

Sakura essaya d'être le plus naturel possible, et Sasuke s'en aperçut. Alors pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu.

- Bonsoir Sakura.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, et toi?

Elle se tut un instant, devait-t-elle être sincère?

- ça a été mieux… mais… ça a été pire.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant. Sasuke détaillant chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune femme, comme pour se souvenir de cet instant avec un maximum de précision. Pendant ce temps, Sakura observait le jeune homme comme si elle s'en nourrissait, comme un besoin vitale pour elle.

- Je… Je vais te laisser, je… J'ai encore des choses à faire.

- Bi… Bien… Bonne nuit.

Elle partit, et alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, elle se tourna vers lui, et dans un sourire, elle lui chuchota:

- Good night Sasu, Sweet dream…

Et elle partit se réfugier dans les vestiaires.

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Il savait que quand elle parait ainsi, en Anglais, c'était important. Il savait que ces quelques mots avait un sens caché, il savait que pour elle, la nuit ne faisait que commencer. C'était son terrain de jeu, c'était la nuit qu'elle agissait. Et il avait compris, que si elle traînait avec un homme marié, ce n'était pas par plaisir, mais parce que c'était Ça qui rapportait le plus.

Sakura avait l'impression d'étouffer. Sasuke était devenue sa raison de vivre, son oxygène, elle aurait voulu rester avec lui, toujours. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, enfouillas sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais facile avec lui, pourquoi fallait-t-il toujours que quelques chose capote? Ne pouvait-t-elle pas simplement être heureuse?

Devant la jeune femme, une serviette de bain apparue, accroché à cette serviette, il avait une main, reliée elle-même à un bras. Au bout de celui-ci, il avait un corps, et plus particulièrement un visage. Souriant, doux. Sakura prit la serviette, et, se redressant, elle détailla un peu plus la personne qui lui faisait face. Ami. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle ne montrait aucun signe d'hostilité, c'était même le contraire, et à cette instant, Sakura n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser tomber dans ces bras, et pleurer, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment la jeune femme pour se le permettre, quand penserait-t-elle, elle serait probablement gênée, peut-être même la repousserait-t-elle… Elle en était là de ses considérations quand la brune prit les devant. S'accroupissant à ses cotés, elle lui mit les deux mains sur les épaules, et la prit tout contre son cœur. Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle était encore habillée, que faisait-t-elle là dans ce cas? Et elle comprit. Ami savait parfaitement ce que ferait Sasuke après son travail, elle savait également ce qu'elle ferait. La jeune femme avait calculé qu'ils se rencontreraient très probablement, et que tout aussi probablement, ils ne seraient pas sincères l'un envers l'autre, et qu'ils en souffriraient, mais si Sasuke avait Itachi, Sakura, elle, n'avait personne. Alors elle put vraiment se laisser aller. Cette jeune femme qu'elle connaissait peu pourtant, savait être là quand on avait besoin d'elle, comme elle savait se faire oublier par moment. Et c'était sûrement pour ça, qu'Itachi s'était tellement attaché. Elle ne connaissait pas leur histoire en détail, mais elle connaissait maintenant l'importance qu'elle représentait pour l'hôtel.

- Merci.

- De rien Sakura, c'est naturel, entre amie, on se soutiens… et puis…

Elle se tourna et avança un peu.

- … Qui sait, on pourrait peut-être devenir belle sœur.

Sakura resta coït, et Ami partit.

La rose s'était rhabiller, et toutes deux étaient sorties dans un silence presque religieux. Elle avait été jusqu'à la chambre de Jefferson, et Sakura avait maintenant la main sur la poignée, en se disant que finalement, elle-même n'était pas si mystérieuse, surtout face à ce genre de personne. Elle poussa la porte. Le vieux ronflait comme un mort, et l'Haruno grimaça. Elle comprenait que les gens ne soit attiré que par son fric, il était absolument repoussant. Elle regarda sa montre, il était trois heures, Temari ne dormait sûrement pas, et elle n'était pas très loin… Et si elle allait la voir? La jeune femme s'habilla en vitesse, et ressorti de la chambre.

Tandis qu'elle traversait les couloirs, un air de conspiratrice sur le visage, elle se mit à penser à la situation de sa sœur : Elle non plus n'avait pas la vie facile avec les hommes, elle avait tout le monde à ses pieds, sauf celui qu'elle aurait voulu attirer, et c'était très frustrant pour quelqu'un comme elle. Il fallait dire que Shikamaru n'avait pas envie de se faire avoir comme tout les idiots que la blonde virait tout les matins sous son nez. Il était le genre d'homme à vouloir une situation stable et droite. Avec une femme qui l'aimerais, qui ferait le ménage et la vaisselle, et qui ne danserais pas tout les soirs dans un cabaret en restant la fille la plus bordélique de tout Las Vegas! Sakura réprima un fou rire. Ce pauvre Shika était accro à la blonde, et même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il aurait préféré la rencontré dans d'autre circonstance. Il la croyait inaccessible, et, il fallait bien le dire, il était jaloux de tout ces hommes qui la dévorait des yeux, autant quand elle chantait que quand elle dansait. Il aurait voulu être le seul à pouvoir la regarder. Il aurait voulu l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Sakura soupira pauvre Shikamaru, pour lui non plus ça ne devait pas être facile.

Elle arriva enfin à la porte de sa sœur, et frappa. Tout d'abord elle n'entendit rien, puis après un grand un ram dam, Temari apparut enfin dans l'embrasure, légèrement décoiffé, un air furibond sur le visage.

- Qui que vous soyez, il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important, sinon…

Sakura sourit.

- Bonsoir Temi!

L'air furieux de la blonde se transforma en un air agréablement surpris.

- Saki! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Qu'elle bonne surprise! Viens, viens, entre!

Puis se tournant vers quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

- Toi! Dégage, tu ne me sert plus à rien.

Un jeune homme, beau, musclé, mais pour l'instant réduit à l'esclavage par l'impérieuse jeune femme, fit son apparition devant les deux sœurs.

- Mais, Tema… On finie pas ce qu'on a commencé? Tu ne veux plus de moi?

- Nan! T'es inutile! Répondit impitoyablement la blonde.

Il ramassa ses affaires en vitesse, et partit de la suite.

- Toujours aussi méchante avec les hommes que tu ramènes.

- Moi au moins je ne leur vide pas leur compte en banque!

- Mouais, je te le concède!

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui ne s'arrêta que dix bonnes minutes plus tard. Temari se leva et alla chercher une bouteille de champagne dans le frigo pour soit disant fêter dignement leur retrouvailles.

- Alors ma Temi, quand est-ce qu'Ita te vire?

- Il ne peut pas me virer, je suis trop importante pour lui, pour ce casino aussi!

- Il n'empêche que tu commences à te faire vieille… 27 ans pour le boulot que tu fais, c'est âgé… surtout quand on sait que ça fait dix ans que t'es là!

- C'est justement pour ça qu'il me garde, il aurait trop de remords à me virer. Ami lui a appris les sentiments!

Elle repartirent à rire. Puis Sakura, retrouvant son air sérieux repris la parole.

- En parlant d'Ami, tu sais comment il se sont rencontré exactement?

Temari pris un air grave.

- Je ne connais pas les détails, tout ce que je sais c'est Billy Bob, l'ancien videur qui me l'a raconté. C'était avant la création du casino, quand Itachi bossait encore pour le cabaret/casino de Walker, il y a 11 ans.

_Onze ans plus tôt…_

_Itachi, avant d'ouvrir son propre casino, avait voulu voir comment c'était, et avait bossé pour un dénommé Pete Walker. _

_Un soir, alors qu'il traversait le Hall, une salle avait été demandé pour une partie de poker, il avait vu une jeune fille. Elle était encadré par deux gardes du corps, qui paraissait épuisé par ses bêtise. Elle portait une petite robe blanche, et avait les cheveux lâché, lui arrivant au épaules, tout bouclés. Cette jeune fille l'avait interpellé. _

_- Excusez moi, mais, je voudrais m'amuser un peu, et j'aime particulièrement le poker, où pourrais-je trouver des personnes pour jouer contre moi?_

_Itachi la regarda de haut en bas, quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir?14/15 ans? Il faillit lui rire au nez, quand il aperçut le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il était des plus provocant. _

_- Eh bien, il y a bien une salle qui vient d'ouvrir, mais je ne sais pas si ses participants accepteront. Et puis, vous devez d'abord prendre des jetons. _

_- Oui oui je sais, c'est déjà… Billy Bob, c'est toi qui les as je crois. _

_Un de ses deux gorilles acquiesça. _

_- Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre… _

_Et ils allèrent tout les deux… euh, quatre… jusqu'à la salle désirée. Avant d'entrer, Itachi indiqua une pancarte à la jeune fille, il y était signalé que les gardes du corps y était formellement interdit._

_- Oh… Dommage… Billy Bob, passe moi le sac je te prie. _

_- Mademoiselle, Madame votre mère à dit…_

_- C'est bon, je vais pas me faire descendre!_

_- Bien Mademoiselle._

_Elle prit le sac rempli de jetons des mains du gorille. Et entra à la suite d'Itachi. _

_La partie de poker se déroula comme une partie de poker ordinaire si ce n'est que les quatre autres joueur se firent coiffer au poteau par une gamine. En sortant, Sakura donna un sachet de jetons peut-être plus léger, mais assurément de valeur plus élevé à son gardes du corps. _

_- Eh bien, si je m'étais attendue…_

_La jeune fille sourit. _

_- Je ne me suis pas présenté, veuillez m'excuser. _

_Elle lui tendit une main._

_- Je suis Ami Moritaki, et je me referais bien une partie! _

_L'Uchiwa la regarda incrédule. _

_- Euh… Oui. Je vous fait préparer une salle, mais il faut trouver d'autres joueurs._

_Elle répondit par l'affirmative. Et ils partirent chercher une autre salle, avec d'autres pigeon à plumer. Alors qu'ils trouvaient enfin d'autres joueur enclin à jouer, Itachi lui demanda: _

_- Une question me turlupine l'esprit depuis tout à l'heure, quel âge avez-vous? _

_Ami sourit. _

_- J'ai quatorze ans, pourquoi?_

_Le jeune homme la regarda avec un air à la fois admiratif et respectueux. Elle était vraiment surprenante. _

_Ce soir là, elle joua cinq ou six parti, et en gagna presque autant. Elle passa sa soirée en compagnie d'Itachi, elle en tant que joueuse libre, et lui en tant que représentant du casino. _

_- Dormez-vous à l'hôtel? _

_- Cette nuit seulement, après je repars pour la France. _

_- Oh. Eh bien… Bonne nuit. _

_Elle l'observa attentivement, puis prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle lui posa une main sur la joue et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser, et alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui elle lui chuchota:_

_- Bonne nuit à vous aussi… _

_Elle se tourna et quitta le Hall._

**Reviews?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**coucou!**

**J'ai reçu plein de review pour ce chapitre, et j'en suis contente... continuez**

**Disclamer: Je les ai demandé pour noël, mais je ne sais pas ce que préfère m'offrir ma mère, ça ou le jet privé? (non non, je ne suis pas mégalo!)**

**Reviews:**

**Reglisse-chan: j'adore ton mode chibi, il n'est pas très efficace, mais il me met toujours de bonne humeur! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, comme tu le vois, elle est là, et si je venais à l'arrêter, je t'enverrais la suite, promis!**

**Lina9: Je n'arrête pas la fic si tu me met au moins une review tout les deux chapitres... qu'estce que tu en dit? (le sort de la fic est entre tes mains!) Pour Sasu et saku, c'est surtout une histoire de fierté... mais bon... Et le comportement d'Ami... C'est en parti pour ça, mais aussi parce qu'elle a murri, et vécu des trucs franchement... bref, je te le dirais pas sinon... **

**Tsume: T'inquiète, c'est fini maintement, enfin presque... et pour la joueuse de poker, j'ai oublié de préciser dans l'histoire qu'Ami est surdoué (snif, il y en a qui ont trop de chance...), et qu'elle a été crée pour être franchement bizarre... Mais pas de soucis, moi aussi je me suis fait descendre au poker... on m'a prie tout mes dragibus... TT.TT**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et toutes!**

**Chapitre 4: Confidences et gros mensonge.**

(ou Sakura, Temari, Sasuke et Itachi, et Sakura)

_Itachi y avait pensé toute la nuit, ce baiser, simple, léger, osé, et en même temps pure. _

_Le lendemain, elle était parti, en laissant Billy Bob derrière elle. Quand Itachi s'en interrogea, il lui répondit:_

_- Miss Moritaki à dit je cite: Qu'elle vous offrait une petite aide pour votre futur casino. _

- Selon Billy Bob, c'est ainsi qu'Itachi s'est lancé.

Sakura garda le silence, ainsi elle n'avait pas tord, Itachi avait belle et bien une relation avec la jeune femme. Elle s'en doutait, mais n'avait jamais pu le prouver.

- Mais, dis moi Saki, pourquoi me demande tu cela maintenant?

Sakura baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement.

- Je… J'ai rencontré Sasuke…

- Sasuke est ici?!

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, mais il est là.

- Et… Tu lui as parlé?

- Oui, vite fait…

Temari parut gênée.

- Et… Quel est le rapport avec Ami?

Sakura baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois.

- Je… la confrontation a été désagréable… Et… Elle était là. Elle avait prévu que ça arriverais… C'était carrément bizarre.

La blonde acquiesça.

Elle continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien durant toute la nuit, puis, au première lueur de l'aube, Sakura partit.

Elle refit le chemin inverse dans le couloir, et alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa chambre, elle croisa Sasuke.

- Oh…Bonjour Sasuke.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Décidément, on arrête pas de se voir…

- Hn… T'as passé la nuit où?

Il rougit de sa question.

- J'étais chez Temi…

- Hn.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder. Et alors que Sakura allait parler, Andrews sortit de leur chambre.

- Oh, Sakura, comment allez-vous? Je ne vous est pas vu ce matin?

La jeune femme, surprise, rougit légèrement, puis, se reprenant, elle prit un air digne et fière, et déclara:

- Oh, j'étais sorti, j'avais… envie de prendre l'air… j'ai été faire une ballade, cette hôtel est vraiment grand… Vous venez, nous allons déjeuner.

Elle adressa un regard à l'Uchiwa.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée monsieur… Au revoir.

Sasuke prit un air entendu, puis, pour jouer son rôle, il déclara d'un ton suave qui fit frémir la jeune femme:

- Mais de rien voyons, c'est tout à fait naturel…

Il se retourna et partit. Jefferson regarda Sakura interrogatif.

- Que s'est-t-il passé?

La jeune femme prit un air sot.

- Je me suis perdue, Hi hi…

Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard bienveillant. Et tout deux partirent vers la salle de déjeuner.

Sasuke avait sauté le petit déjeuner. Il s'interrogeait encore. Pourquoi avait-il couvert la jeune femme? Il décida de monter voir son frère, peut-être pourrait-il éclairer ses lanternes sur son comportement avec l'Haruno.

Dans l'ascenseur, toute ses pensées était tourné vers Elle. À croire qu'Elle l'obsédait, Elle avait toujours était proche de sa vie, amie avec Nami, employée fétiche d'Itachi… Mais en même temps si éloigné. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant, et il avait su dès le départ que ça ne serait pas facile avec Elle.

En arrivant devant la grande porte en chêne, il entendit des bruit de choc qui repoussèrent ses considération à plus tard. Son frère se battait?! Il voulu entrer puis il pensa autrement, et frappa fort. Il avait un doute, personne ne pouvait entrer dans son bureau sans avoir la clé. Qui cela pouvait être?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Ami le visage rosé, légèrement décoiffée, avec de fines gouttes de sueurs sur la peau. Elle était un peu essoufflée.

- Bonjour… Fff… Sasuke-san…

- Bonjour Ami-chan, puis-je parler à mon frère?

- Euh, attend quelques instant, je reviens.

Elle referma la porte sur le nez du jeune homme, et retourna à l'intérieur. Sasuke se posait de plus en plus de questions, quand il entendit la voix de son frère toner:

- Qui ose venir me déranger, que je le châties?!

Ami dut répondre quelque chose car quelques secondes plus tard, elle revenait, lui ouvrait la porte, et sortait.

- Je vous laisse entre frère.

- Bien.

Sasuke entra, et alors qu'il entendait la porte se refermer derrière lui, il pensa enfin à regarder son aîné. Il était torse nu, et dans le même états que la brune.

- Hem, excuse moi Sasuke. Il y a un problème?

Sasuke le regarda de travers.

- Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais… Il jeta un regard circulèrent à la pièce, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici exactement?

Le regard du jeune se reporta vers Itachi qui rosissait à vu d'œil. Ce fut son tour de rougir, de manière quoique plus brutale.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir.

Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel l'aîné des Uchiwa enfila une chemise. Puis enfin, il s'assit, interrogea son cadet:

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point?

- Sakura.

Et il raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a cinq ans, jusqu'à leur retrouvaille dans le couloir.

- Voilà.

Itachi baissa les yeux un instant, puis fixa son frère intensément.

- Je pensais t'en avoirs parlé la dernière fois.

- De quoi?

- Ne t'approche pas trop d'elle, elle est dangereuse, c'est une belle plante certes, mais elle est vénéneuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Sakura Haruno est…

- Andrews, ça suffit, si vous me faîtes manger plus je vais exploser!

Jefferson la regarda d'un air amusé, puis il appela le serveur pour qu'il aille leur chercher l'adition.

- M. Jefferson…

- Vous me paraissez bien sérieuse Sakura…

- Je… Je suis désolée Andrews… Mais, ce matin, si je suis sortie tôt, c'était parce que… J'ai reçu… un courrier, de mes parents… ma sœur est malade, je n'ai pas pu avoir plus de renseignement, mais… je me doit d'être à son chevet… je suis navré de ne pouvoir rester à vos coté plus longtemps… et si… si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous…

L'homme prit un air navré, puis un sourire lubrique apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Peut-être une dernière chose.

Sakura soupira, il n'avait pas de cœur. Elle n'ont plus du reste, mais là n'était pas la question, elle allait encore devoir donner de sa personne. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça la dérangeait? Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière, elle n'avait qu'à faire comme d'habitude, en s'imaginant que c'était Lui. Oui mais voilà, Lui n'était pas loin, et ça elle le savait, et ça la gênait beaucoup.

- Bien.

Ils remontèrent tout deux vers la chambre, la jeune femme reprenant son air enjoué.

Sasuke était assis devant son frère, ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir. En un sens, il n'avait pas envie de le croire, il avait vécu des choses tellement agréable avec la jeune femme, et en même temps, pourquoi Itachi aurait-t-il dit ça? Il fallait réfléchir vite, se décidé. Si il avait bien compris ce que lui avait dit son aîné, l'Haruno repartirait vite, et alors, ce serait fichu pour se remettre avec, mais avait-t-il vraiment envie de la revoir? Était-t-elle avec lui comme elle était avec les autres? Ne serait-t-il pas plus raisonnable de repartir comme il était venu? L'ignorant simplement.

- Je… Je vais aller faire un tour dans la ville… Je… serais à l'heure ce soir.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme se leva, et tournant le dos à son frère, il se remit à penser à ce que lui avait raconté son frère.

_- Sakura Haruno est une croqueuse d'homme. Elle en a brisé plus d'un, leur faisant de belle promesse puis, partant, comme si de rien n'était. _

_- Comment sais-tu tout cela?_

_Itachi rougit._

_- Je… J'ai également eu une relation avec elle._

_Sasuke ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupe. Son frère, avec Sakura. Ce n'était pas humainement possible. _

_- C'était peu de temps avant l'accident de Nami. Elle avait déjà plein d'hommes, de tout âge à son cou, a à peine dix-sept ans, et nous avions l'habitude d'en plaisanter. Et puis, ce soir là, elle m'avait appelé, en larmes. J'étais bien sur accouru, inquiet, parce que ça m'arrive aussi. Quand je suis arrivé, elle était là, à genoux sur le bitume, dans une ruelle déserte, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Je me suis accroupie à ses côtés, dans le but de la consoler, et là elle m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé… _

_- Quoi?_

_- Je… Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Je disais donc que je la serrais contre moi, et là, quand elle a relevé la tête, c'était pour m'embrasser. Il faut dire qu'elle le fait très bien, elle parait triste, et nous on est là, essayant de la consoler du mieux qu'on peut, alors on la laisse faire, puis on y prend goût, et sa présence devient vitale. _

_Sasuke baissa les yeux, alors à lui aussi elle avait le coup? Que ressentait-t-il à cet instant? De la haine envers cette fille qui se jouait de ses sentiments? Non, c'était différent, peut-être un peu de déception…_

_- On est resté ensemble jusqu'à l'accident, et puis quelques jours plus tard, elle était parti, et j'ai plus jamais eu aucune nouvelle, à part par l'intermédiaire de Temari, Jusqu'à il y a cinq ans, où vous êtes arrivé ensemble. Je peux te dire que j'ai été surpris. _

Qui était le fameux homme à avoir brisé la jeune femme, ce soir là? Lui avait-t-elle fait le même coup qu'à tant d'autre? Sasuke était perturbé, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas menti, ce matin là, quand elle lui avait dit…

L'ascenseur s'arrêta sur une jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, et portait un uniforme d'employé du casino. Elle garda la tête basse jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis, alors que Sasuke sortait, elle resta dans l'appareil. Le jeune homme fut surpris, à quoi jouait cette femme. Il se retourna pour mieux la regarder: Elle porta sa main à ses cheveux, et s'agrippant à ceux-ci, et les laissa glisser le long de sa tête. Tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait, Sasuke la reconnue enfin. Sakura.

**Alors? J'aime bien ma fin! Vous en pensez quoi? et le mec, à votre avis c'est qui? ralala, tant de questions... Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou les gens! **

**Voici un chapitre principalement axé sur les souvenirs de Saki et Temi, ainsi que sur le couple Shika/Temi... mais vous aurez compris rien qu'en lisant le titre... **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi... (non non, ce n'est pas plus sobre que d'habitude, c'est juste que pour une fois, je pleure en silence...)**

**Reviews:**

**Reglisse-chan: Déciedement ton mode chibi, je ne m'en lasse pas! Celui qui a déruit Saki, tu le découvre dans ce chapitre, normalement... **

**Hinata-chan: J'ai failli hurler de plaisir quand j'ai lu ton com (non, non , pas au sens pervers du terme...), Mais je me suis reprise parce que j'étais dans le CDI... Enfin, je suis trop contente que ça soit moi qui ai ta première reviews! TT.TT je pleure de joie...La scène de l'ascenseur... Niarf, Sakura qui retire sa pérruque... Je suis contente... merci pour ton com!**

**Tsume: Petite délinquante... C'est pas bien de désobéïr à ses parents... merci pour ton com, même si il est court, le fait que tu es bravé les interdit pour moi me touche... TT.TT je suis trop heureuse...**

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**Chapitre 5: Secret, peine de cœur, et reprise de service**

**(ou Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru et Sakura, et Sakura)**

Sasuke faillit courir vers elle, il voulait lui parler, mais il s'interrogea, pourquoi donc se cachait-t-elle? Qui tentait-t-elle d'éviter? L'homme avec qui elle était venu? Il l'ignorait, mais une chose était sur, vu le mouvement qu'elle esquissa quand la porte se referma, elle avait l'intention d'aller rejoindre Itachi.

Il resta là, ne sachant comment réagir, puis il parti faire ce qu'il avait prévu et alla faire un tour dans Las Vegas.

Le problème étant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger, il préféra rentrer, et une fois dans le hall, il alla voir Temari. Elle se connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle saurait éclairer ses lanternes.

Il prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au troisième étage, étage de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il frappa, et du attendre quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne viennent lui ouvrir, un simple déshabillé en soie sur les épaules. Quand elle le vu, son regard s'assombrit, et elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- Bonjour Sasuke.

- Bonjour Temari, je ne te déranges pas?

- Non, c'est bon, Shika ne va pas tarder à arriver. Comment vas-tu?

- Ça va.

Il se regardèrent un instant, gênés, puis sur une impulsion, Sasuke prit la parole.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne suis pas venu pour échanger des banalités avec toi, alors je vais aller droit au but. Sakura joue-t-elle oui ou non avec moi?

Temari le scruta un instant, puis dans un soupir alla chercher une théière, et deux tasse qu'elle posa sur la table, attrapant au passage un album de photos qui traînait par terre.

- Thé?

- Je veux bien merci.

Elle les servirent et ensuite s'assit face à Sasuke.

- Je me doutais que tu finirais par venir, et bien que je sois surprise de la question que tu m'as posé, je vais tenter tant bien que mal de te répondre.

Elle ouvrit l'album sur la petite table basse, et l'ouvrit sur une page où l'on pouvait voir deux petites filles, l'une blonde, l'autre rose.

- Sakura et moi on s'est rencontrée au foyer qui nous servait d'orphelinat. On est pas vraiment sœur, tu le sais parfaitement, mais c'est tout comme. Enfant, Saki était une enfant douce et introvertie, mais…

La jeune femme regarda une page où les deux jeunes femme était un peu plus âgé, dix sept pour Sakura et dix neuf pour Temari.

- On a rencontré Neji et Hinata le même soir que celui où l'on a rencontré ton frère, et Sakura a craqué.

Il la regarda une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

- Sakura est tombé amoureuse de Neji. Elle était sérieusement accro. Antoine de St Exupéry a dit : On n'oublie jamais un premier amour. C'était Neji le premier de Sakura, et d'ailleurs, il y a cinq ans, tu as du t'en apercevoir, quand elle le voit, elle redevient la petite fille qu'elle était.

Elle prit une gorgé de thé.

- Mais Neji, c'est un joueur, et Sakura est très prudente. Alors il a fallu un moment pour qu'il réussissent à l'approcher suffisamment, mais là, il a fait une grosse bourde. Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Neji n'avait encore rien tenté, quand Sakura, un soir, parce qu'elle avait fini en avances, était passé le chercher à la boite. Il n'y était déjà plus.

Cet instant, il faisait pensé à quelque chose à Sasuke, un soir, après le boulot…

- Elle l'a trouvé dans une ruelle, avec une des danseuse du bars d'a côté, je te passerais les actes, pour éviter de te choquer… Sakura s'est approché, et la giflé de toute ses forces. Et elle est parti en courant.

Sasuke se tut, il avait enfin mis une parti des pièces du puzzle ensemble.

- Et elle a croisé Itachi, n'est-ce pas?

Neji avait brisé le cœur encore pure et innocent de Sakura, qui désespérée, s'est jetée dans les bras du premier venu, Itachi. Le seul problème, étant qu'elle n'aimait pas le jeune homme. Alors elle était parti sans remords. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle a réussi a reprendre contact facilement avec Itachi. Mais il n'avait toujours pas la réponses sa question.

- Pourquoi me racontes tu tout ça?

Temari baissa les yeux, et avec un sourire doux elle répondit:

- Parce que je sais que Toi, tu seras capable de la sortir du trou noir dans lequel elle s'est engouffré tête baissée. Parce que pour la première fois en dix ans, Sakura est venu me voir, et ma demandé conseil sur comment se comporter avec une personne, comme une petite fille.

Sasuke la regarda perturber. Temari avait le chic pour t'embrouiller l'esprit encore plus qu'avant. Elle parlait par énigme, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question, la porte sonna.

- Oh, ça doit être Shikamaru. Attend moi là, je vais ouvrir.

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à la porte.

- Shika-chou, comment ça va?!

- Bien, je te remercie.

- Entre, entre, ne fais pas attention au désordre…

Shikamaru la regarda avec un air fatigué.

- Temari, c'est mon boulot de faire attention au désordre…

- Ah, oui…

Ils avancèrent dans le salon, et Shikamaru vit Sasuke.

- Shika, je ne te présentes pas Sasuke, vous vous êtes déjà vu.

- Hn. Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Je vais te laisser Temari… Merci pour le thé, et pour les infos, aussi farfelues soit elle, elles m'aideront peut-être à percer le mystère qui entoure ta sœur.

- Ciao Sasu… Reviens quand tu veux…

Sasuke quitta la suite.

- C'est ton nouveau mec? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Ouh la, non, mon futur beau frère à la rigueur… moi je préfère les bruns un peu flemmard…

- Mais oui…

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme lui faisait des avances. Il n'y prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps, car il savait que ce n'était pas sincère.

- Shika-chou, pourquoi tu ne fais jamais attention à moi?!

- Parce que je suis trop occupé à ranger ta piaule! Non mais regarde moi ça, c'est dingue, je reviens tout le jours, et tout les jours c'est pareil, un vrai souc! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, au juste?!

- Je fais en sorte que tu reviennes tout les jours.

Shikamaru leva les yeux eu ciel. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas s'en empêcher.

- Mais oui, allez pousse toi je te prie, que j'évalue les dégât.

- Non.

- Temari bouge, sinon je ne peux ranger ta chambre.

- Non. Pas tant que tu ne me regarderas pas.

- Temari arrête tes conneries, j'ai du rangement à faire.

- Pourquoi tu ne prête jamais attention à moi?

- Parce que ce n'est pas mon boulot! Je suis homme de ménage Temari, pas psy!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de moins qu'une autre?! Explique moi!

Le jeune homme ramena son regard vers la blonde. Des sillons de larmes ruisselait le long de ses joues.

- Moi… Tout ce que je voudrais… c'est un peu de… d'attention… C'est tout… je ne te demande pas l'impossible pourtant… juste un peu d'attention…

Shikamaru posa son aspirateur au sol, et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

- Temari, cesse ton caprice. Ce que tu attend de moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu n'es pas vraiment amoureuse, et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas réellement, qui ne reste avec moi que pour un peu de nouveauté.

Il essuya les larmes de la jeune femme du bout des doigts, rattrapa son aspirateur, et contourna la jeune femme.

- Va t'habiller Temari, et sort, le temps que je fasse le ménage, s'il te plait.

La blonde essuya le reste d'eau qu'elle avait sur les yeux, enfila les premiers vêtement qui lui tombèrent sous la main et sorti.

Shikamaru posa les yeux sur l'album ouvert sur la table basse. Ses épaules eurent un tressautement et il se laissa glisser au sol. Pourquoi fallait-t-il que cette femme soit à la fois diablement attirante et en même temps tellement inaccessible? Il fallait se l'avouer, elle lui plaisait, et pas qu'un peu, mais il n'avait pas envie de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains d'une fillette qui le jetterais quand il serait passé de mode.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa aller.

Temari courait dans les couloirs, elle avait l'impression d'étouffé, elle avait besoin de parler avec Sakura, de toute urgence, mais elle ne savait pas où la trouver. Alors elle courait, en espérant que ça irait mieux. Pourquoi avait-t-elle fait ça? Pourquoi?

Elle décida d'utiliser son dernier joker: Itachi. Si Sakura était quelque part, il y avait de forte chance que ce soit là-haut. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, sortit la clé, et parti pour le dernier étage.

Une fois en haut, elle frappa à la grande porte en chêne. C'est Sakura qui lui ouvrit, surprise de voir la blonde ici.

- Temi… Que fais-t…

Temari s'effondra dans ses bras, se laissant enfin à pleurer tout son soul.

- Entre Temi.

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau d'Itachi, à qui Sakura fit signe de silence. Il acquiesça, et elles s'installèrent sur le grand canapé. Itachi se rassit à son bureau, et tria quelques papier en attendant.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure. Jusqu'à ce que Temari se sente mieux.

- Je… Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu, je…

L'Uchiwa prit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas grave Temi, je privilégierais toujours la santé de ma plus grande chanteuse à tout les rendez-vous…

Sakura prit un air taquin.

- Même les rendez-vous avec ton banquier?

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ah bon?

- Bien sur, parce que si mon banquier va mal, c'est tout mon cabaret qui plonge, chanteuse comprise!

- C'est sur.

L'attention de l'Haruno se reporta sur la blonde.

- Racontes moi tout.

Temari jeta un regard à Itachi.

- Parce que non contente de squatter mon bureau, vous me foutter à la porte en plus?!

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire.

- J'ai fait une bêtise.

Sakura la regarda un peu plus attentivement.

- C'est-à-dire?

- J'ai fait une crise à Shika.

- Oh.

L'Haruno resserra sa prise sur Temari.

- J'ai besoin de lui Saki, c'est vitale, je… Sans lui j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.

Sakura prit un air attristé.

- Je sais ce que c'est.

La blonde la regarda attentivement.

- D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, devine qui est venu me voir ce matin?!

L'Haruno la regarda gênée.

- Tu… Tu veux dire…

- Oui, lui-même.

- Oh… Je suis désolée Temi… Je…

La grande eut un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est rien. Oh fait, que voulais-tu demander à Ita?

Le brun et la jeune femme s'entreregardèrent.

- Hem… Et bien… à partir de demain, je… Je reprend du service.

**Alors? Sakura va remonter sur scène... Vous allez voir... Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Pour ceux qui savent pas, ça veut dire salut... (comment ça, je dois pas prendre mon cas pour une généralité?!), en fait c'est parce que j'ai une idée de fic qui se passe en espagne... **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi...( je fais sobre aujourd'hui, trop la flemme d'écrire plus...)**

**Reviews:**

**Hinata-chan: Sasuke t'es méchant, tiens, pour te punir, je vais te coller une groupie dans le genre d'Ino dans les fic de maaya-san sur le dos! (Sasuke: NOOOOOOON!), Merci pour ta super reviews, ça fait plaisir!**

**Réglisse-chan: Merci, merci... Neji est méchant... je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai bien lui faire des crasses, pourtant je l'aime bien ce perso... c'est bizarre... Pour le mode chibi 2.0, je confirme, tu t'es faite arnaquer... je te conseil de prendre le modèle chibi 3000 qui vient de sortir, il parait qu'il est super efficace! Pour la chanson dont tu m'avais parlé, finalement je la prends pas parce que j'ai lu un etraduction, et c'est pas trop ça que je veux... alors tant pir je garde mon machin écrit moi même! **

**Larethiana: merci! J'espère que l'avancement te plait! et viva la libertad!**

**Tsume: J'ai été vache sur ce coup là... Je me demande comment je vais faire pour les rafistoller... TT.TT Les perso n'arrête pas d'être méchant avec moi, il n'en fond qu'à leur tête... Faut que tu les gronde Tsume! J'espère que t'es plus punit... Je m'en voudrai que tu te fasse encore plus engueuler...**

**Lina9: Oula! Tu questionne! Mais ne t'inquiète po, il y a plein de réponse dans ce chapitre... et dans le prochain! bien pour la review! Sinon... **

**Voili voilou... Bonne lecture à tous... et bonne fête de fin d'année... **

**Chapitre 6: retour au bercail, pétasse, et coup de téléphone.**

**( ou Sakura, Sydney et ses copines, et Naruto et Hinata)**

- Hem… Et bien… à partir de demain, je… Je reprend du service…

Temari ouvrit des yeux grand comme des soucoupes. Sakura revenait. Elle allait de nouveau chanter sur la scène de l'Eternal Memories?! Elle ne savait si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

- Et… Qu'est-ce qui ta fait prendre ta décision?

Sakura se tut un instant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parlé devant Itachi, après tout c'était son frère.

- Lui.

La blonde comprit immédiatement l'allusion. Du côté de l'Uchiwa, c'était différent. Il en venait à se demander si la rose n'était pas véritablement amoureuse de son frère, mais pourtant, tout ce qui c'était passé, jusqu'à leur premier baiser… Tout était identique, alors pourquoi la fin aurait-elle été différentes? Il regarda un peu plus distinctement les deux jeunes femmes. En dix ans, elle avait énormément changé. Elle était devenue plus belles, plus charismatique, mais aussi plus sur d'elle. Il ne pouvait ignorer que sûrement, à l'intérieur aussi ça avait changé. Sasuke serait-il véritablement heureux avec l'Haruno? Rien en était moins sur.

- Excusez moi mesdemoiselles. Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter mon bureau. Temari, tu as un spectacle dans une heure, je te rappelle.

- Ah… Oui, merci Itachi.

Elles sortirent, et au même moment, Ami entra.

- Oula ça va pas fort toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Itachi s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, et alors, au creux de l'oreille, il lui chuchota tout ses malheurs, comme il le faisait depuis qu'elle était revenu. Elle se détacha de lui, et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.

- Et depuis quand le grand Itachi Uchiwa a-t-il peur de prendre des risques?

Le brun la regarda confus. C'était vrai, depuis quand? La vie n'était-elle pas plus drôle quand il y avait un peu de piquant? Un peu d'action?

Il lui sourit. Elle avait toujours les mots pour la rassuré, et encore une fois il lui en était redevable. Et lui, que faisait-t-il pour elle?

- Ami… Je…

- Chut… Ne t'inquiète pas Ita, quand je suis avec toi, tout mes problèmes s'envole…

Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, pour finalement l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sakura et Temari descendirent jusqu'à l'étage des artistes. Là, Temari partit se préparer tandis que Sakura faisait un tour des locaux.

Il y avait plein de jeunes, entre 17 et 19 ans. La plupart discutaient entre elles des derniers potins star, mais Sakura surpris la conversation d'un petit groupe, peut-être les plus jeunes, mais connaissant probablement bien les lieux.

- Oui… Tu la vu toi aussi?! Oh, il est beau…

- Mais il n'est pas très bavard…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à fiche, tant qu'il est doué au lit…

Elles se regardèrent d'un air entendu puis se mirent à glousser. Sakura se rapprocha d'elles.

- Excusez moi?

Les trois jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers elle. L'une, la plus aguicheuse (de part son apparence), lui répondit:

- Oui?

- Je… Je suis nouvelle, et je… J'ai entendu votre conversation… De qui parliez-vous?

Les filles se regardèrent, comme navrées. Encore une pauvre fille qui essayait de percer dans le milieu…

- On parle du nouveau gardien des danseuses… Il est beau comme un dieu. Il est arrivé hier…

La rose se figea, si elles parlaient de qui elle pensait, alors elle était dans un beau pétrin.

- Excuse moi, mais… Tu viens d'arriver? D'où viens tu?

L'Haruno sortit de ses pensées. Elle les connaissait par cœur ses midinettes des bas quartier, avec juste un beau petit cul, et suffisamment de muscle pour le faire bouger… A la rigueur, ça, elle comprenait, elle en avait fait parti après tout. Mais ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était leurs manies de tout critiquer, tout le monde surtout. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais elle savait que si elle les envoyait sur les roses maintenant, ces pétasse pouvaient lui faire une réputation en béton… et pas forcément la meilleure. Alors elle laissa passer, après tout, il serait toujours temps remettre à leur place pendant le show.

- Je commence demain soir. Et je viens de… d'une petite ville au Texas.

Voilà, avec ça, elles ne se méfieraient pas, et elle pourrait leur en mettre plein la vue. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Du côté des trois danseuses, s'étaient différent, Sydney, celle qui avait parlé à la rose en première, n'était pas trop sur de comment la juger, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas aussi gourdasse qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle se promit de faire attention.

Sakura repartit, et griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier. Elle le glisserait dans les chaussures de Temari juste avant de partir.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir surveiller les filles quand son portable sonna. C'était Naruto.

- Hn.

- !!!

- Pff… Naruto… Arrête de crier…

- !!!

- Tu vas quoi?!

- !!!

- Avec Hinata?

- …

- Quoi!

- …

- Attend, rassure moi, ce n'est pas juste pour ça que tu l'as demandé en mariage?!

- !!!

- C'est bon… Pas la peine de crier…

- …

- Félicitations Naruto… Je suis désolée je dois te laisser, faut que j'aille bosser…

- …

- Bien sur que je serais là pour ton mariage… vous faites ça quand?

- …

- Dans trois semaines!

- …

- Pff… Non, rien… je m'arrangerais pour avoir un congé…

- …

- Non Naruto je ne coucherais pas avec ma patronne… parce que c'est mon frère…

- …

- Ouais… Ciao…

Il raccrocha. Naruto allait se marier… avec Hinata… Qui étais enceinte… Sasuke avait promis d'y aller, et avec la chance qui le caractérisait, il allait croiser Neji… Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça allait encore être la galère.

Sakura sortit en vitesse du vestiaires des danseuses. Et remonta à la chambre que lui avait attribué Itachi. Ce n'était pas encore une suite, mais ça n'en était pas loin. Pour avoir une suite, il fallait le mériter, elle venait d'arriver après tout. Elle profita de sa soirée pour déballer ses affaires, elle n'avait pas grand-chose, mais elle pourrait se réapprovisionner après son premier salaire, en vêtement surtout… elle ouvrit deux/trois placard et tomba sur un mini frigo… elle sourit en songeant qu'elle devrait aussi s'acheter de quoi boire.

Quand l'Haruno regarda sa montre, il était déjà 23h30, elle choisit donc, exceptionnellement de se coucher tôt. Elle travaillait le lendemain, et voulait en mettre plein la vue à ces petite putes de scène. Elle repensa au nouveau gardien, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il était beau, mais pas très bavard, le lien se faisait automatiquement, c'était Sasuke. Elle se mit en pyjama, et alors qu'elle allait se coucher, son portable sonna.

- Allô?

- …

- Oh… Bonjour Hinata… Comment vas-tu?

- …

- Bien, je te remercie… Pourquoi appelais-tu?

- …

- C'est vrai?! Mais c'est géniale!

- …

- Quoi?! Rassure moi, ce n'est pas juste pour ça que tu vas l'épouser?!

- …

- Ouf… Félicitations Hinata. C'est quand?

- …

- Dans trois semaines!

- …

- Bien… Je vais essayer de prendre un congé… mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais… Tu as aussi invité Temari, je suppose…

- ???

- Non, non, il n'y a pas de problème avec Temi… C'est juste que, vu que maintenant, on va travailler ensemble, on risque de ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps… tu comprends?

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, je ferais ce que je peux… Tu as déjà prévenu Temi?

- …

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce soir elle travaille. Je vais te laisser… bonne nuit Hina…

- …

Sakura reposa son téléphone. Si Hinata et Naruto se mariait, alors Ils seraient là… Neji et Sasuke… Qu'allait-il se passer? Entre ces deux là, elle doutait que ça ne se soit améliorer. Elle se coucha sur ses pensées perturbée, mais curieusement, elle s'endormit directement, elle avait quand même enchaîné deux nuit blanche…

Le lendemain, quand Sasuke se réveilla, il eut la sensation que cette journée allait être exceptionnellement surprenante. Il se leva, et fit un passage rapide à la douche, s'habilla d'un pantalon de costume et d'une simple chemise blanche et sortit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il prit l'ascenseur, et alors qu'il arrivait à l'étage des suites, deux jeunes femmes entrèrent.

Sakura s'était levée avec une pêche d'enfer. C'était le jour de faire du shopping, et pour cela, il lui suffisait d'aller chercher Temari. Elle songea à passer la chercher avant que Shikamaru n'arrive. Elle ne voulait pas une autre crise de larmes. Elle se lava donc en vitesse, s'habilla avec une mini robe chinoise rouge avec des broderies doré, et descendit les deux étages qui la séparait de sa sœur de cœur.

La blonde dormait encore quand elle arriva, elle força avec finesse la porte, qu'elle referma derrière elle. C'est à pas de loup qu'elle avança vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie, espérant ainsi la surprendre. En arrivant derrière le lit, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne à ses côtés, probablement l'avait-elle viré dans la nuit sous un prétexte du genre: Tu prends trop de place dans le lit! Elle eut un sourire diabolique, et sans ménagement attrapa le matelas de sa sœur pour le soulever. La blonde fit une pirouette sur elle-même, et atterrit finalement par terre.

- Aïe!

- Kekekekeke!

- Sakura Haruno, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort!

Et comme deux petites filles, elle se mirent à se poursuivre dans tout l'appartement, l'une envoyant à l'autre tout les objet qui lui tombait sous la main. Quand l'appartement fut dans un état vraiment déplorable, elle se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé, essoufflées, riant comme des bossus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là gamine?

- Je viens te proposer de te faire une journée shopping… pour fournir ma garde robe… il me faut une tenue de scène aussi, ou deux… ou trois…

- Ça tombe bien, votre compte vient d'être crédité de… Beaucoup d'argent…

Elles se remirent à rire, et Temari partit se laver et s'habiller. Elle mit un jean moulant, un petit top à bretelles, laissant voir son ventre blanc et plat.

- On y va?

Elles sortirent de la suite, et partirent attendre l'ascenseur. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle remarquèrent qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui…

- Sasuke…

Le dit Sasuke les regarda surpris. Puis son attention se reporta sur Sakura. Que faisait-t-elle encore là? Elle aurait du filer après avoir arnaqué le vieux. Il ne savait trop comment se comporter, de plus il y avait Temari.

- Bonjour Sasuke.

Il la regarda surpris. Elle décidait donc de faire l'indifférente. Bien.

- Bonjour Sakura. Temari.

- Bonjour.

Un silence pesant se fit dans l'appareil. Sakura s'interrogeait, elle avait donc raison, Sasuke travaillait maintenant ici. Elle n'était pas dans la merde.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée et tous sortirent.

- Bonne journée Sasuke.

- Bonne journée.

**Sasuke n'est qu'un crétin... et Sakura n'est pas mieux...-.- Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Comment vous dire ça sans suciter une tolée générale... J'avais la flemme, non pas d'écrire, mais de posté... Je sais, honte à moi... **

**Disclamer: Que celui à qui on a offert les perso me contact... Parce que c'était pas moi... TT.TT**

**Reveiws:**

**Fanatikfanfik: Je ne sais quoi dire si ce n'est que ta review ma fait super plaisir... TT.TT j'en pleure de joie... en tout cas, j'espère que ton engouement pour ma fanfic ne s'arreteras pas... quand à tes sentiments, je crois les comprendre, parce qu'il y a un fic, quand j'arrive à la fin d'un nouveau chapitre, je me sens toujours toute bizarre... donc tu vois... **

**Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous!**

**Chapitre 7: Robes et chanson**

(ou Uehara-san et Sakura, et Sasuke et Sakura)

Sakura et Temari sortirent de l'hôtel. Sakura avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur. Elle avait encore du ignorer Sasuke, elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, lui déclarer son amour éternel, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle lui avait fait une promesse, celle de revenir vers lui uniquement quand elle en aurait totalement fini avec les tieves, et se n'était pas encore le cas malheureusement.

- Allez déprime pas Saki… Faut te trouver une tenue détonante pour lui en mettre plein la vue à ton Sasuke… Ainsi qu'à Sydney la peste…

Sakura la regarda surprise.

- Tu l'as connaît?

- Tout le monde la connaît, Sydney Harrison c'est une des danseuses far de la boite, et elle est verte de jalousie parce que j'ai une suite plus grande que la sienne.

- Cette fille est vraiment…

Un fou rire les prit. Elle pensait exactement de la même manière.

Elles entrèrent dans un premier magasin de vêtement de soirée.

- Regarde moi cette robe! Elle magnifique…

Elle tenait entre ses mains une robe en velours rouge, avec des bretelles au épaules, et d'autres tombant sur les bras où était accroché un voile rouge qui descendait sur tout les bras, descendant jusqu'au pied, ouverte jusqu'à la mis cuisse, sur le côté. Il y avait des strass sur les bretelles, ainsi que le long de la fente, et des paillettes sur tout le voile.

- Va l'essayer…

- Ok!

Elles enfilèrent ainsi plusieurs robe de soirée, ne gardant au finale que la première, et une autre, bleu nuit, avec des manche longue, un col carré commençant à l'extrême limite des épaules, moulant ses hanches, et ses jambes, pour finalement s'évaser sur le bas.

- Si avec ça tu ne leur en mets pas plein la vue…

- Je ne sais pas… Il y a un modèle que j'aimerais bien avoir…

- Ah oui? Lequel?

- Viens je vais te montrer.

Elle l'entraîna dans un dédale de ruelle. Pour finalement arriver devant une petite boutique.

- C'est… Lugubre non?

- Meuh non… Viens!

Elles entrèrent, et immédiatement, Temari fut charmer. Des étoffe, des tissus, pendu au mur, au plafond, des robes pas terminées… La boutique était dans un bordel pas possible, mais c'est-ce qui lui donnait son charme.

- Bonjour. Je viens voir Uehara Nanami.

- Bien sur… Je vais la chercher…

On entendit un ''Uehara-sama'', puis un bruit étrange, et finalement une femme d'un certain âge, mais avec énormément de charme arriva.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi.

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, Nanami-san… Sakura Haruno…

Nanami se plonge un instant dans ses pensées, puis eut un sourire attendrit.

- La petite Sakura? L'amie de Nami-chan?

- Oui, c'est moi…

- Je suis ravie de te revoir petite fleur… Comment vas-tu?

- On fait aller…

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue?

Sakura rougit légèrement.

- Je… Je voulais savoir si vous aviez encore le modèle que nous avions commandé… Et si vous pouviez me le retoucher pour qu'il soit à ma taille…

La femme eut un sourire.

- Je ne jette jamais un modèle fait sur mesure, et je ne le vends qu'à la personne qui me la commandé. Il est dans l'arrière boutique… Riko, va chercher La robe.

- Bien Uehara-sama.

La jeune femme partit dans l'arrière boutique.

- Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme Sakura.

- Je vous remercie.

- Voilà Uehara-sama…

- Je te remercie.

Elle déballa une robe qui était dans un emballage de papier. Et une magnifique robe fuchsia se déroula. Le haut était découpé selon un col à la chinoise, sans manche, un trou se faisait voir au niveau de la poitrine, promettant à qui la porterais un beau décolleté. Elle était découpé sur le même principe tout du long, pour finalement arrivé au cheville. Deux longues fente remontait entièrement la jambes gauche, les deux bord extérieur reliés par un fin cordon doré. Les kanji Hana Yoru était brodé dans le dos avec des fils d'or, sur le devant, de toute petite fleur de cerisier avec des ailes était brodé.

- Ouah…

- Temi, ferme la bouche…

Temari rougit, il fallait bien avouer que cette robe était détonante.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, Sakura ne croisa personne, du moins, personne qu'elle ne connaissait. Elle avait préféré rentrer plus tôt que sa sœur qui avait l'intention de passer sa nuit dehors. Elle, avait un spectacle à réaliser!

L'Haruno monta dans sa chambre, mit de la musique dans la chaîne hifi, et essaya toute les musique qu'elle pourrait chanter. Elle pensait avoir fait son choix quand elle tomba sur la dernière chanson de sa compil. Nami et elle l'avait mis en piste caché, parce qu'à l'époque, elles n'avait pas songé à chanter une chanson aussi triste. Il n'y avait pas encore de parole dessus, mais Sakura se sentait inspirée, et après avoir saisit un calepin, elle se mit à écrire. Les mots vinrent tout seul.

Après une heure d'écriture, elle s'aperçut qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle se prépare, elle commençait dans trois quart d'heure. Elle sauta dans sa douche, se lava, shampoing compris, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait, elle se sécha, et s'habilla simplement. Elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit jusqu'au vestiaire.

Quand elle arriva, Sakura remarqua que Sydney faisait du pied de grue devant la porte, comme si elle attendait quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Elle la salua rapidement (salut qui lui fut à peine rendu) et fonça jusqu'à son casier. Elle installa sa robe sur le portant, elle n'avait pas ramené ses trois robes, connaissant la jalousie de certaines filles, n'hésitant pas à mettre le feu au casier pour abîmer les biens des autres. C'est aussi pour empêcher ses débordement qu'il existait un gardien, mais parfois il ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Elle se maquilla et se coiffa pendant près d'une demi-heure, et cinq minutes avant de passer, elle enfila sa robe. Elle exprima un soupir rassuré, elle n'avait pas croisé Sasuke, elle ne vit pas non plus cette peste de Sydney, et se demanda si l'Uchiwa junior n'avait pas fui en la voyant. Elle ricana un instant à cette pensée, et au moment de monter sur scène, elle était parfaitement détendue.

Sasuke était sorti un instant. Il avait cru comprendre que Lindsay, une des danseuse, avait été remplacer par une chanteuse, et c'était donc avec fébrilité, qu'il attendait de voir qui elle était - il avait bien essayer de la rencontré dans les vestiaires, mais Sydney l'avait monopoliser. Il était donc camouflé entre les rideaux de la scène à attendre la jeune femme.

Un air doux, légèrement mélancolique, voir même mystérieux. Un air qu'il connaissait assurément. Ce qu'il vit selon lui n'était pas une jeune femme, mais la huitième merveilles du monde. Dans sa longue robe fuchsia, mettant parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette, elle se mit à fredonner.

_Nanananananana… nana… nana… _

_Deux/trois accord sur un piano, _

_Quelques parole dans ma tête,_

_Et puis soudain mon cœur s'envole,_

_La musique qui te dit arrête…_

Les instrument démarrèrent lentement.

_Cette chanson qui nous unit,_

_Celle aussi qui nous désunit, _

_Celle que je n'oublierais jamais,_

_Celle qui tournoie, tournoie, tournoie…_

_Refrain:_

_C'est dans ma tête,_

_C'est dans mon cœur,_

_Tout est finit,_

_Entre nous je t'en prie…_

_Ne m'oublie pas, _

_Souviens toi,_

_C'est moment là, _

_Ils sont à moi…_

_Deux/ trois souvenirs sur un cailler,_

_Une mélopée sous la douche,_

_Approche ton oreille de ma bouche, _

_J'ai quelques choses à t'révéler…_

_Ce clair de lune qui nous ressemble, _

_Et je ne ressemble plus à rien,_

_Toi non plus si j'me souviens bien,_

_Et se m'reviens reviens reviens…_

_C'est dans ma tête, _

_C'est dans mon cœur,_

_Tout est fini,_

_Entre nous je t'en prie, _

_Ne m'oublie pas, _

_C'est moment là,_

_Ils sont à toi…_

_Ne m'oublie pas,_

_Souviens toi,_

_C'est moment là,_

_Ils sont à toi, à moi, à toi, à moiiiiiiiiii…_

Il y eut un silence, pas un instrument, juste le souffle léger de Sakura contre le micro, et elle se remit à chanter, sans instrument.

_Tout ces remords qui m'envahissent,_

_Et celle que l'on a oublié,_

_Pourquoi n'ais-je jamais osé,_

_Te dire je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…_

Sakura s'inclina et quitta la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Sasuke était pétrifié. Cet air, qu'elle avait fredonné se jour là, cet air qui les avait uni pour la première fois. Et ces paroles… cette idée s'imposa à lui comme une flèche: Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Il retourna au vestiaire aussi vite qu'il put.

_-_ Ne fait pas cette tête Itachi. Tu aurais du te douter que ce n'était pas un simple jeu pour elle.

Itachi tourna la tête vers Ami.

- Je le savais déjà ça…

- Alors pourquoi sa chanson t'étonne à ce point?

L'Uchiwa se tut un instant, de l'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux. Plus le temps passait et plus Sakura devenait un mystère pour lui, tantôt vicieuse et perfide, tantôt douce et aimante. Ce deuxième visage il ne l'avait d'ailleurs que très rarement vu. Ce pourrait-t-il qu'elle ne le montre pas de peur de… de peur de quoi?

La brune se leva à ses cotés.

- On est arrivé au stade où eux seul sont les maître de leur destin. Il s'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais la question est, ont-t-il suffisamment confiance en eux pour se permettre une relation…

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'elle le quitta.

Sakura venait à peine de rentrer dans le vestiaire quand elle croisa Sydney la peste.

- Alors Haruno, t'es fière de toi? Avec tes airs de petite pute, tu vas sûrement avoir plein de proposition…

La rose la regarda, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sydney, je ne te prendrais pas tes clients… sauf bien sur si tu en as des vraiment intéressant… Comme par exemple…

L'Haruno posa un doigt sur ses lèvres dans un signe d'intense réflexion, et tandis que la jeune femme face à elle paraissait de plus en plus sur les nerfs, elle déclara:

- Le frère du patron… par exemple…

Le visage de l'Harrison se figea. Elle savait pour le beau Sasuke Uchiwa, comment avait-t-elle fait?

- Tu pourras déployer des tonnes de charme, tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville Saku… Ne rêve pas trop…

Les deux jeune femmes se toisèrent un instant. Puis, le sourire de la rose devenant trop arrogant, Sydney lui attrapa le bras, dans le but de la foutre par terre, et peut-être également abîmer sa si jolie robe…

Sasuke avait assisté à l'entrevue, ou du moins en avait entendu une partie, et s'il avait pertinemment compris les motivation de l'Haruno en parlant de lui, il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenais pas particulièrement celle de Sydney. Mais quand il la vit tenter de violenter Sakura, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

- Sydney!

La jeune femme prise sur le faite lâcha la rose qui avait gardé son air narquois, et qui se frottait le bras.

- Oh… Sasuke-kun… Je…

- Tu n'as aucune excuse à me faire Sydney... A ces mots, le visage de la jeune femme se rasséréna quelque peu, Mais par contre tu dois en faire à Sakura.

À l'entente de ses dernière parole, l'Harrison blanchit brutalement. Que devait-t-elle faire? Pour plaire à Sasuke, elle aurait été prête à le faire mais le sourire arrogant que lui jetait l'autre lui donnait plutôt envie de lui foutre un pain dans la gueule…

- Laisse Sasuke… Je n'ai pas envie d'excuse si elle ne viennent pas du cœur… Quant à toi Harrison, tu peux d'ors et déjà commencer à surveiller tes arrières, parce que tes ''clients'' je vais tous te les prendre… un par un…

Elle s'enfonça dans les vestiaires jusqu'à son casier.

- Sasuke ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, tu sais très bien que je sais parfaitement quand tu es là.

L'Haruno était en train de se coiffer, ayant déjà ré enfilé sa tenue de villes. Sasuke sortit de sa cachette.

- Que veux-tu?

- Te demander des réponses… je crois que j'ai le droit non?

Sakura posa sa brosse dans son casier et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Pose tes questions, si je peux, j'y répondrais.

**Vala... Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou!**

**Le chapitre précédent n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop beaucoup plu... pas grave, j'ai mes trois reviews... mais j'aimerais, si possible en avoir plus la prochaine fois vu le nombre que vous êtes à passer dessus... **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi (nous obliger à répéter ça à chaque chapitre est une forme de torture absolument basse et vivieuse!)**

**Review:**

**Aly-chan: Eh oui, tu ne les a pas ous lu ceux là! t'inquiète Itachi, à la fin de ce chapitre, Aly-chan sera opérationnel! bisouxxx**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 8: Questions, aide et ascenseur**

(ou Sasuke et Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, et Ami, et Itachi et Ami)

- Pose tes questions, si je peux, j'y répondrais.

Sasuke la regarda indécis. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et elle n'était pas particulièrement catholique.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

Il commençait fort.

- Je suis libre Sasuke, et si tu entends par là pourquoi je suis revenu à Vegas, tout simplement parce que j'avais… un important client…

- Tu esquive la question, tu sais pertinemment ce que j'entendais par revenir.

- Beaucoup de souvenir mon laissé étroitement attachée à ce casino, et j'ai une promesse à respecter…

De quelle promesse parlait-t-elle? La leur, ou une, plus secrète, qu'elle aurait fait avec Nami.

- Il y a un peu des deux.

Il la regarda surpris, il n'avait pourtant rien dit.

- Itachi ta dit, pour Nami…

- Oui.

- Moi-même, je ne l'ait appris que quand j'ai su qu'il était ton frère.

- Plus tôt que moi tout de même…

Il y eut un nouveau silence dans lequel Sakura rangea ses affaires.

- Tu as appris pour le mariage de Naruto?

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir un congé… Si je ne peux pas y aller, tu leur souhaiteras félicitation de ma part…

- …

L'Haruno referma son casier, et au moment où elle allait partir, Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il voulait des réponses.

- Laisse moi le temps Sasuke…

- Tu as eu cinq ans.

- Je ne pensais pas que…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il se reverrait… Elle l'espérait sans doute même.

- Je ne vois pas de problème à ce que tu veuille t'éloigner de moi Sakura, mais je te demande juste d'arrêter de me tourner en bourrique.

Elle se détacha en silence de lui et se tourna, comme pour partir.

- Ce que je t'ai dit il y a cinq ans, je le pense toujours, peut-être même plus… Mais je ne suis pas prête Sasuke…

Elle inclina légèrement la tête en arrière et plongea ses yeux vert dans ceux d'ébène du jeune homme.

- Et toi, voudras-tu vraiment d'une femme comme moi? D'une femme pervertie par tant d'horreur… D'une voleuse…

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Le jour où j'ai accepté de me lier à toi, je le savais déjà tout ça…

Sakura baissa les yeux, rougissante.

- Je t'aime Sakura, et rien que pour ça, je t'attendrais.

Elle laissa couler une larme silencieuse et répondit dans un murmure:

- Ne rends pas les choses plus dure qu'elle ne le sont déjà…

- Les choses seraient plus simple si tu le voulait Sakura…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, puis les refermant lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je serait bientôt de retour Sasuke… Je te le promet…

L'Haruno se détacha de lui, attrapa ses affaires et sortit en courant du vestiaire.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait? Face à Sasuke elle perdait vraiment tout ses moyens. Et Temari qui n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle n'avait plus sommeil après ce qui venait de lui arriver, et choisit de descendre au casino, histoire d'embobiner deux trois clients…

Elle enfila une robe du soir, pas aussi belle que celles qu'elle avait achetée, mais plus chic que ses tenues habituelle, et repartit vers l'ascenseur, les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval haute.

En arrivant dans le hall, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction en voyant la foule qui s'y pressait, elle était fière d'en être en partie responsable. Un homme d'un certain âge s'approcha d'elle:

- Dite moi mademoiselle, vous semblez seule, si vous souhaiter, je pourrais vous tenir compagnie pour la soirée… ou plus…

Elle le détailla un peu plus, il devait avoir la soixantaine, il était particulièrement laid, mais il semblait très riche. Elle se dit que peut-être elle pourrait y gagner.

Quand Sakura était partie en courant du vestiaire, il avait été se préparé pour _l'after._ Il avait enfiler un pantalon de costume noir, et une chemise blanche qu'il avait laissé légèrement entrouverte, et était descendre rejoindre son frère.

Il était donc à coté de l'ascenseur, attendant que ce dernier ne daigne descendre à son tour quand il la vit. Elle était étincelante dans sa robe couleur nuit, ses cheveux remonté sur sa nuque, laissant apercevoir son dos qui était découvert de moitié. Il ne se gêna pas pour la détailler. Elle allait disparaître de son angle de vue quand un homme d'un certain âge s'approcha. Sasuke n'aimait pas le regard qu'il jetait à la jeune femme, il n'était pas très sain. Il s'approcha pour entendre un peu mieux ce qu'il lui demandait. À l'entente de la proposition, Sasuke vit rouge (c'est le terme… comment ça je l'ai déjà sortit celle là?!), mais il savait qu'il serait totalement stupide de s'interposer, alors il attendit la réponse de la rose.

Sakura tourna la tête. Elle cherchait une réponse. Et son regard tomba sur le jeune homme, et elle eut une idée.

- Ah! Chérie tu es là!

Sasuke crut avoir mal entendu. Sakura s'approchait de lui, un sourire angoissé sur les lèvres.

- Que… Que se passe-t-il Sakura?

- Oh rien, ce monsieur me proposait de…

Le vieil homme blanchit soudainement, si cette homme était le mari, mieux valait qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il venait de lui proposer.

- Je demandais à cette charmante dame si elle savait où était… eux… les toilettes…

Sasuke prit un air suspicieux, et montra un endroit des doigts.

- Là bas.

- Ah… Euh… Merci… Bon… Bonsoir…

Et il partit précipitamment. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, puis Sakura rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Je… Je suis désolée.

Il lui jeta un regard impénétrable.

- C'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps que je te sors d'une situation embarrassante Sakura… Il va falloir veiller à se que ça ne deviennent pas une habitude.

- Je…

Elle n'a pas le temps de parler qu'une voix les interpella.

- Sasuke!

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Itachi et Ami qui s'approchait d'eux.

- A Sakura, tant mieux si tu es là… J'ai besoin de deux que quelqu'un aille au nouvelle dans la salle de poker n°4... Et reste, voir si je risque de me retrouver ruiné à la fin de la journée.

Sasuke le regarda suspicieusement tandis que la rose lançait des appel au secours à une Ami qui prenait l'air parfaitement stupide qu'elle employait quand elle n'était pas seul avec Itachi.

- Pourquoi devons-nous être à deux?

- Parce que la superbe créature qui est à tes côtés déconcentrera les joueurs…

Après un regard _Je n'y crois pas un seul instant, _Itachi se décida à répondre.

- A la base j'avais prévu d'envoyer Temari, mais malheureusement je ne la trouve nulle part… Je me disais que le mieux serait d'envoyer une de mes fille pour… Jouer. Ces messieurs sont tous d'un certain âge, et je sais qu'il n'hésiteront pas si une jolie femme vient s'inviter à leur table.

Sasuke prit un air offusqué (enfin, l'air est tout de même caché derrière son masque d'Ice man), tandis que Sakura levait les yeux au ciel.

- Itachi, tu es au courant que ça s'appelle de la triche…

- Non! Tu pourras garder l'argent… C'est juste une petite correction personnel…

- Et je suppose que si je te demande pourquoi tu me répondras que si tu me répond, tu devras me tuer après…

Son patron acquiesça, un air fière sur les lèvres.

- Et donc, que ça concerne Ami.

Tandis que l'aîné des Uchiwa écarquillait les yeux, la concernée rougit, puis eu un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'innocent, et s'approcha de l'oreille de la rose, tout en parlant suffisamment fort pour que les deux hommes l'entendent.

- Il serait, j'en suis sur, fort regrettable pour tout le monde, que ce que tu viens de dire, viennent à s'ébruiter… Tu ne crois pas… Cherry?

Ce fut le tour de Sakura de blanchir brutalement.

- Que…

Ami retourna à sa place au coté d'Itachi, et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, pour finalement reprendre son air niait.

Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur. Si Sakura avait toujours mené les rennes de leur relation, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, et elle ne comptait pas sur Sasuke pour prendre les devant. Et pourtant…

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'attend mon frère, mais si l'on veut faire sensation, autant faire ressortir nos talents, qu'en penses-tu?

La rose le regarda un instant, interdite. Que voulait-il dire par _faire ressortir leurs talents_? Puis elle eut comme une illumination, et eut un sourire diabolique.

- Tu as raison Sasuke, c'est une excellente idée.

Il se fixèrent dans les yeux, avec la sensation qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement, puis finalement, Sasuke fit à l'Haruno son sourire le plus charmeur, et lui tendit son bras.

- Allons faire honneur au casino.

La jeune femme à ses cotés sourit à son tour, un air de prédateur sur les lèvres.

- Allons-y…

- Tu penses qu'on a bien fait de les envoyer tout les deux? Tu n'as pas peur que ça se termine au pugilat?

Ami eut un sourire mystérieux.

- Si pugilat il y a, il se terminera sur un lit…

Itachi qui était à ses cotés sourit à son tour et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Tu n'es qu'une vicieuse…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, déclara d'un ton complice.

- On est pas obligé de les attendre sagement… on pourrait… Je ne sais pas moi…

Elle fit une pause, puis murmura:

- Faire pareil…

Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, qu'ils avaient pris peu de temps après Sasuke et Sakura.

- Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'attendre d'être en haut…

La jeune femme le regarda surprise.

- Mais voyons Ita… Qui te parle d'attendre?

Et elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser qui se fit de plus en plus passionné. Itachi plaqua la brune contre la cloison de l'appareil, tout en remontant sa main le long de la cuisse qui était maintenant totalement dénudé, tandis que son autre main glissa sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. La dite jeune femme se cola un peu plus à son partenaire, tout en écartant sans ménagement les pans de la chemise de l'Uchiwa. Ses doigts fins se mirent à caresser le torse finement musclé de l'homme, puis finalement elle posa ses lèvres sur ce buste, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau. Itachi serra sa cuisse un peu plus fort, et la remonta finalement au niveau de son bassin. Un _ting _se fit entendre, et l'Uchiwa prit Ami dans ses bras en remontant l'autre cuisse qu'elle enroula autour de lui. Il sortirent de l'ascenseur (un peu difficilement) pour entrer directement dans l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière eux.

**ça devient chaud... Reveiws ?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut les gens... **

**je n'aime pas particulièrement le début de ce chapitre, mais je suis profondement attaché à la fin... M'enfin...**

**Disclamer: Sasuke est à Sakura, qui elle même appartient à Kishimoto... Je ne possède que Ami, et encore, elle a tendance à m'échapper un peu... Nami aussi est à moi, mais bon, vu qu'elle est morte (enfin je crois), c'est pas très important. **

**Reviews:**

**Aly-chan: Tiens donc, je ne t'aurais pas cru si tu me l'avais dit que tu ne l'aimais pas Ami... Le mode chibi 2.0 est plutot... curieux... vala la suite!**

**Miyu-san: moi aussi j'ai bavé en l'écrivant... et encore, il y a tout une partie que je n'ai pas taper et que j'ai pourtant imaginé... TT.TT Itachi come on in our life... **

**Lina9: Je n'ai jamais dit que Saki n'irait pas au mariage, mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire... Peut-être même que je vais annuler le mariage... sais pas... Pour la promesse de Nami, j'ai commencé à l'écrire ce matin... alors pas d'inquiètude! **

**Kmii-nee-chan: Bonne question, mais que peut bien faire Temari? Aucune idée... Merci pour ta review!**

**Rizahawkeye: (dit moi si j'ai fait une faute!) Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review!**

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 9: Coup de poker.**

(ou Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi et Ami)

En entrant, Sakura comprit que Itachi n'avait en effet pas menti en disant qu'ils auraient affaire à des riche de la première catégories, et pas les plus jeunes qui plus est. La jeune femme ne put réprimer une grimace en voyant tout ces vieux la reluquer, mais eut un sourire quand ils remarquaient le bras possessif que Sasuke passait autour de sa taille.

- Messieurs, nous sommes venus à la place Uchiwa-san pour savoir si tous ce passait comme vous le désiriez…

Les hommes acquiescèrent, troublé par la prestance de ce couple, et par la voix sensuel de l'Haruno. Et le brun compris. Il compris ce qu'Itachi avait voulut faire en envoyant Sakura ici, il avait simplement voulu déstabiliser ses joueurs, sans qu'ils ne puissent lui en incomber la faute. Mais il compris aussi ce qu'il avait attiré chez la jeune femme: quand elle était en service, elle dégageait une aura presque animal, tellement sauvage. On aurait dit une panthère, prête à dévorer cru ses pauvres proie qui, face à elle n'en menaient pas large.

Un des hommes se pencha pour faire un baise main à la rose.

- Mademoiselle, je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme aussi belle que vous. Par votre seule présence, vous semblez illuminer cette pièce d'une aura presque magique.

Et alors qu'elle récupérait sa main, Sakura éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Vous êtes décidément trop flatteur… et beau parleur en plus de cela.

Puis se tournant vers Sasuke.

- Prenez notes Sasuke, je suis illuminante…

Son rire reprit, alors que le jeune homme levait les yeux au ciel un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je note, je note…

Le représentant du casino indiqua qu'il fallait reprendre la partie, et alors que les joueurs reprenait leur place, le _couple_ alla s'installer dans un coin où il demandèrent à un serveur de leur apporter des boissons: Sasuke prit un gin tonic, tandis que sa compagne prenait une double tequila.

- Tu boit ça toi?

- Sasuke, tu es un petit joueur…

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis, tout deux mal à l'aise, ils détournèrent les yeux vers la table, où le représentant était en train de se faire rétamer. La rose se lève et s'approcha gracieusement de la table de jeu…

- Excusez moi messieurs, pourrais-je me joindre à vous? Je m'ennuie grandement et j'aimerais me divertir…

Un des hommes la regarda un air tordue.

- Vous savez jouer?

La jeune femme rosit légèrement, et en un sourire d'excuse répondit:

- Vaguement… J'espère que vous serez gentil avec moi…

Sasuke leva les yeux à ce sous entendu à peine sous entendu, cependant les hommes se décalèrent, lui aménageant une place entre eux. Ils terminèrent la partie et le gardien redistribua les cartes.

Sakura prit un air angoissé, tandis qu'autour d'elle, les hommes souriait, satisfait.

- Je mets un première mise de trois cent…

Tout autour du premier joueur on entendit des _je suis_, puis les autres joueurs misèrent à leur tour.

Ça faisait une heure qu'il la regardait jouer, et il fallait dire qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, s'enfonçant dans son rôle de gentille niaise, elle était en train de tous se les mettre dans la poche…

Les mises sur la tables dépassait presque le million, et Sasuke sentait que ce ne serait pas un de ces vieillard qui empocherait le magot, de son côté, il aurait plutôt misé sur une certaine rose, rose qui était d'ailleurs en train de l'interpeller.

- Sasuke! J'ai besoin que vous m'avanciez un peu d'argent… s'il vous plait…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, mais alla échanger son argent contre des plaquettes.

- Pff… Tiens…

Sakura eut un grand sourire que certains aurait pu interpréter comme ravie mais que Sasuke compris comme vicieux et perfide: Elle avait bientôt fini de tous les plumer.

Un quart d'heure passa quand finalement le joueur qui avait lancer la première mise déclara d'un ton ferme et sans appel:

- Je veux voir les cartes.

Certains joueur soupirèrent, dépité tandis que d'autre avait un sourire un peu plus satisfait, mais c'est finalement la jeune femme qui les souffla tous:

- Dîtes moi, quand on a quatre as, ça veut dire qu'on a un bon jeu, n'est-ce pas?

Et de son air parfaitement naïf, elle prit tout les jetons, les mit dans un sac et parti rejoindre Sasuke, qui, de son air purement Uchiwa dit:

- Nous allons vous laisser maintenant, la demoiselle me parait fatiguer… Qu'en pensez-vous Sakura?

En toute réponse, et de son air toujours aussi enfantin, ladite demoiselle bailla ostensiblement.

- Messieurs, nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de soirée, et au plaisir de vous revoir.

Et le _couple _sortit de la salle.

Pendant que l'ascenseur montait jusqu'au bureau d'Itachi, Sasuke se tourna vers la rose.

- Et maintenant?

Celle-ci qui alors se recoiffait devant le miroir se tourna vers lui surprise.

- Maintenant quoi?

- Sauf erreur de ma part, il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir…

Sakura baissa les yeux brièvement puis s'approchant timidement de lui déclara:

- Je veux bien tenter quelque chose avec toi Sasuke, parce que c'est ça que tu veux en vérité, mais en contre partie, je ne peux pas te jurer de ce qui arrivera ensuite… je ne sais même pas si ça marchera… je…

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

- Tu as peur? Tu as peur que ça ne marche pas entre nous? Ou bien as-tu peur qu'un homme t'approche depuis…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et murmura un léger:

- … Neji.

Une première larme coula sur sa joue alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, et le brun la prit dans ses bras, la faisant sortir de l'appareil.

- Chut… Ne pleure pas… Neji n'est qu'un beau salop qui n'a pas su voir la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et redressa sa tête vers lui.

- Regarde moi Sakura, je ne suis pas Neji, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le jure Saki… Cesse de pleurer, s'il te plait…

Il la reprit dans ses bras, et la serra tout contre lui, et là, la bouche de l'Haruno effleura l'oreille du jeune homme, murmurant quelques mots.

- Quoi qu'il arrive Sakura, je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours, je réparerais toute tes plaies, tous ce que cet abruti à détruit en toi, je le ferais redevenir neuf, et plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais on ne te fera du mal, parce que je serais là pour te soutenir… parce que… Je… Je t'aime…

Elle redressa la tête doucement. Elle n'avait jamais eu une vraie déclaration d'amour, quelques _t'es super belle _à la rigueur, mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi doux… et là, alors qu'elle revenait au racine de ses premiers amour, cela la soulageait pour une raison obscure, ne lui laissant plus qu'une envie, celle d'accepter, de croire une fois encore que l'amour existe, et partir, loin, avec l'homme qui peuplait ses rêves depuis près de cinq ans maintenant… Elle voulait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait, non pas par les mots, mais grâce à des sentiments qui la rendait capable de pousser les montagnes…

Il la regarda, puis lui posa un autre doigt sur les lèvres.

- Ne dit rien, certaines choses sont trop belle pour être exprimé… toi tu ne parles pas, tu agis, et moi, je ne te dirais plus ces choses là, parce que pour moi aussi c'est dur, mais ensemble on peux avancer, en silence s'il le faut…

Sakura releva les yeux vers lui, et chuchota:

- Aimes moi… aimes moi plus que jamais, donne moi ce que tu n'as jamais donner, et alors moi aussi, je te le jure, je serais la plus fidèle, la plus plaisante, celle qui te transportera, et plus jamais tu ne regrettera ton choix, je te le jure…

Ils continuèrent à se fixer dans les yeux, quand une voix retentit.

- Ami, as-tu remarqué que certains avait décider d'élire domicile devant ma porte… Les vigiles font vraiment mal leur boulot…

- Ita… T'es méchant…

- Meuh non, c'est mon petit frère chérie… C'est normale que je le taquine un peu…

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent violemment la tête vers les agitateurs, et rougirent en concert.

- Itachi Uchiwa, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour ce que tu fais là…

- Ben oui… Justement, c'est mon bureau qui est derrière cette porte…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Peut-être, mais t'es sensé t'envoyer en l'air avec Ami, pas surveiller ceux qui sont devant ta porte…

Ce fut le tour des deux autres de rougirent.

- Ita… Je suis juste monté pour t'annoncer que j'avais plumé ta volaille…

- Gne?

La rose soupira d'exaspération.

- Tes clients, je les ait dépouillé.

Le patron prit un instant pour comprendre puis un immense sourire vient éclairer son visage.

- Tu es un génie Saki! Si mon frère n'avait pas des vue sur toi, je te sauterais dessus!

La brune s'insurgea.

- Et moi, je compte pour _de la merde _(en français dans le texte)1

- Euh… Non… je… je disais ça pour plaisanter…

- _Non, non, tout est parfaitement clair, tu sais quoi Uchiwa, tu peux bien aller te faire mettre, j'en plus rien à faire! 1_

Elle leva le menton bien haut et retourna dans l'appartement, sous l'œil hagard de Sasuke avait parfaitement tout compris.

- Euh… ça craint pas trop?

- Meuh non… C'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fait une crise, tout se terminera sur l'oreiller…

- Je t'ai entendu Uchiwa!

Le jeune homme regarda son frère un peu inquiet mais ne répliqua rien.

- Bon, Itachi, je suis venue te donner ton pourcentage de l'argent, et ensuite, je vais me coucher, je suis vanné.

Elle sortit un grosse liasse de billet de sa poche, compta quelques billets et les donna à son patron.

- Au fait, tu devrait faire vérifier tes représentant, parce que certains sont vraiment minable.

L'homme acquiesça et regarda son frère et sa chanteuse remonter dans l'ascenseur avant de retourner dans le bureau avec Ami.

- Ami? Fais pas ta tête de lard s'il te plait… Ami?

Il avança jusqu'à la chambre où il la trouva, tapis dans un coin, la tête collé contre la grande baie vitré.

- Tu sais Ita… ça fait sept ans qu'on est ensemble, et même si je sais que tu ne fait que du cinéma, et que tu sais te défendre… Je… J'ai peur Ita…

Des larmes coulèrent le long des ses joues.

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter Ami, quoi qu'il arrive je serais avec toi…

La jeune femme continuait de pleurer.

- Il me l'avais dit ça aussi… Je pense que je peux t'en parler maintenant…

- De quoi?

- De l'histoire des Moritaki, et de la mort Ren…

1 L'histoire se passe à Las Vegas, Ami est française.


	11. Chapter 11

**J'ai pas beaucoup de temps en blablatage, alors je vais simplement disclamer et répondre au review:**

**Disclamer: La fic nbe m'apartient pas.**

**Reveiws: **

**Miyu-san: Et ben, si ton chéri et toi vous êtes comme ça, ça doit être très drole à voir... **

**Rizahawkeye: v'la la suite très cher!**

**Tsume: Cool que tu sois de retour... tu remarqueras que l'action évolue beaucoup ne? merci pour ta reveiw, bonne lecture. **

**Temari50: Je te répond dans ce chapitre meme si tu l'as pas encore reviewé parce que j'ai été touché que tu review tout mes chepitre... alors merci beaucoup pour tout tes gentil compliments!**

**Bonne lesture à tous!**

**Chapitre 10: Souvenirs et peste.**

(ou Ami et Sydney)

_Une jeune fille courait. Elle devait avoir dix-sept ans, de long cheveux bruns cascadait sur ses épaules, et un immense sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres: enfin, il allait rentré du pensionnat, enfin, elle allait pouvoir quitter cette furie qui se disait être sa tutrice… Enfin. _

_- Ren!_

_Elle sauta dans les bras d'un jeune garçon, blond les yeux gris, sensiblement le même âge, le même sourire sur les lèvres. _

_- Oh Ren… Tu m'a tellement manqué… Ren…_

_Elle pleura un instant sur son épaule._

_- Eh, Gamine, pourquoi tu chiales? _

_- Je suis heureuse de te revoir! On va partir hein? _

_Ren eut un sourire, et après l'avoir longuement embrassé lui répondit:_

_- On va partir, mais Je voudrais dire adieu à cette femme qui se dit être ma génitrice…_

_Ren et Ami étaient frère et sœur, enfin, légalement, mais biologiquement, il n'avait pas un atome en commun: Ami avait été adopté dans des circonstances curieuse pour ses capacités intellectuels hors norme. _

_- Allons-y. _

_Une fois face à une femme au cheveux noir, et à l'air froid, Ren déclara:_

_- Bonjour mère._

_- Ah, Ren tu es rentré… Et tu es là aussi Ami… Justement, je voulais te voir… C'est bien que tu sois rentré Ren, tu peux sortir, je dois parler avec Ami. _

_Le jeune homme regarda son amie. _

_- Non._

_- je ne t'ai pas encore adressé la parole Ami… _

_- Sauf que moi non plus je ne veux pas sortir mère. _

_- Je vous demande pardon?_

_- Ami et moi… Nous partons. _

_La femme ricana un instant._

_- Mais oui, bien sur… _

_- Adieu Mme Moritaki, au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir. _

_La femme les regarda ébahis quitter la pièce puis sur les caméra quitter l'établissement. _

_- On est libre Ami! _

_- Ne m'appelle plus Ami. _

_- Pourquoi? _

_- Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom… A.M.I signifie Agent au Multiples Identité. Mon vrai nom c'est… Kira. _

_Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle. _

_- J'aime ce prénom… Va pour Kira… Et ton nom? _

_- Je ne m'en souviens plus. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques mois tu pourras te prétendre Moritaki par le mariage. _

_La brune tourna la tête vers lui. _

_- Que… _

_- Dès que tu seras majeur, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. _

_La jeune femme se remit à pleurer._

_- T'es une vraie fontaine aujourd'hui! Sèche moi ça… _

_Elle allait avoir dix-huit ans, dans deux mois, elle aurait dix-huit ans. Actuellement, Ami/Kira faisait un tour sur les petites routes à l'arrière de la moto de Ren. Quand ils freinèrent brutalement._

_- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu?_

_- Regarde…_

_Face à eux se trouvait une petite vingtaine de soldat près à leur tirer dessus. _

_- Que… - une femme au cheveux noirs apparut - Mme Moritaki… J'aurais du me douter… Vous avez sorti la grosse artillerie… _

_- Tu m'as donner du fils à retorde Ami, hors de question que je te lâche maintenant! Reviens parmi nous et je vous épargnerais… _

_- Va crever vieille peau!_

_Un des soldat attrapa Ren par le bras et le mis à genoux sans que sa future femme ne puisse réagir. _

_- Maintenant écoute moi petite peste, soit tu reviens à mes cotés, soit je le tue. _

_- Tu ne tueras jamais ton propre fils… _

_La femme prit son fils par les cheveux et planta son magnum dans le front de celui-ci. _

_- Tu crois? _

_La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux._

_- Ne l'écoute pas Kira! Ne perds pas ta liberté, continue bats toi! _

_Ami/Kira eut un air arrogant et répliqua à la femme:_

_- Je ne vous suivrais jamais… Lâchez le… et laissez nous vivre… _

_Mme Moritaki eut un ricanement moqueur. _

_- Tenez la bien. _

_D'autres soldats arrivèrent autour de la jeune femme, et l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras._

_- Jamais je ne recommencerais… Dîtes moi, combien de gens sont déjà mort à cause de moi? _

_Sa ''mère'' eut un rictus moqueur._

_- Tu as trois secondes pour revenir sur ta décision. _

_- Vous pouvez bien crever. _

_Le visage de Mme Moritaki reprit un air froid, et tira. _

_- _Une balle. Une seule, et il était mort. Il n'a pas souffert, en un quart de seconde, il n'était plus là…

Les larmes avait cessé de couler sur ses joues, mais son regard s'était fait vague.

- Et… Après?

- J'ai frapper un de mes geôliers, je lui ait pris son arme, et j'ai tuer tout les soldats.

Itachi eut un moment de stupeur: Ami, sa petite Ami, avait tué, à elle seule, une bonne vingtaine de soldats… Il était clair depuis le début qu'elle était particulière, mais de là à être aussi…

- Et cette femme?

Il ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle se remette à pleurer.

- Eh, c'est pas grave, t'es pas obligé de m'en par…

- Je n'ai pas réussi Ita… Elle est encore quelque part, à faire le mal… J'ai pas pu la tuer, parce que c'était ma mère… Je pouvais pas…

L'Uchiwa regarda la jeune femme, à cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à une petite fille, et il eut peur. Il plaçait une confiance absolu en la brune, elle ne craquait jamais, toujours maîtresse de ses émotions et de ses sentiments, et il commençait à se dire que ce n'était qu'une couverture pour cacher une grave blessure. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à cela, mais, ce dit-il, peut-être serait-ce instinctif, alors il la prit dans ses bras, et la berça tout contre lui.

- Chut… Je suis là maintenant…

Sakura et Sasuke étaient remonté dans l'ascenseur, et la porte à peine refermé, la jeune femme était sur lui, bouche à bouche, mains contre torse.

- Sakura…

La jeune femme se décrocha de lui et baissa la tête piteusement.

- Excuse moi… Je…

Elle recula, s'appuya contre la paroi de l'appareil et mis son visage dans ses mains.

- Je suis désolée Sasuke… Je… Quand je t'ai quitter il y a cinq ans, j'ai décidé de changer de cible… Je suis partie du cotés de Manhattan, et je suis devenu ce que les autres appelleraient une pute de luxe… Ce que ces gros con ne savait pas, c'était ce que je faisait une fois qu'il dormait… Et à chaque fois qu'il me touchait…

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à te sortir de mon esprit Sasuke… Tu y avais établit domicile et tu étais devenu omniprésent… Avec Neji c'étais différent… Une amourette d'enfant… Mais avec toi… Tu m'obsédais Sasuke, tu était devenu…

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspend, et l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Avant même que l'Uchiwa ait pu dire quelque chose, elle sortit.

- Sakura!

Il sortit à sa suite, et la rattrapa par le bras.

- Je te tiens je ne te lâche plus…

La rose baissa les yeux.

- Suis-je donc si laid que tu ne daigne même plus me regarder dans les yeux?

Sakura releva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un micro sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas, que fait-on dans ce genre de situation?

Et de son air espiègle l'Haruno de répondre.

- On s'embrasse?

Il captura ses lèvres dans un baisé passionné qui devint de plus en plus pressent, baisé qui aurait sûrement été prolongé si à cet instant quelqu'un ne les avait pas interrompu:

- Que… Je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvais pas être sur ton talent que tu avais été embauchée… Mais oser t'en prendre à Sasuke-kun… Je trouve ça ignoble de ta part Sakura.

Les deux jeune gens se retournèrent vers la jeune femme. Sydney. Si Sasuke commençait à être en proie à la panique, Sakura, elle, avait le cerveau qui marchait à toute vitesse.

- Je te l'avais dit Sydney… Qu'il fallait que tu fasses attention à tes arrières… J'ai un tel talent, et un tel charisme, que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville…

La blonde eut un sourire vicieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Haruno, bientôt tu n'auras plus rien…

Et avant que ladite Haruno ait pu répliquer quelques chose, sa collègue était repartie.

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était pas bon ça, Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'il ne risquait rien du point de vue de leur boulot, mais les autres ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de jaser… et ça c'était pas bon.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?!

Nouveau silence de la part de l'Haruno.

- Mais merde réagit, dit quelque chose!

Sakura se tourna vivement vers lui et répondit sur un ton colérique:

- Tu veux que je réagisse? Et ben écoute: On va s'en tenir à des relations strictement professionnel, voilà, ça te suffit?

Et ne le laissant pas répondre, elle s'enfonça dans le couloir.

Pourquoi y avait-t-il toujours des obstacles sur leur route?

**Alors? Reveiws?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon leger retard, j'ai eu quelque problème de connection hier soir. **

**disclamer: Sasuke est à Sakura qui est à sasuke... Les autres personnages s'appartiennent mutuelement, et l'ensemble appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne possède qu'uniquement les personnages de Nami et d'Ami. **

**Reviews:**

**Méo: Tu vas rire, moi même je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre suivant... les perso n'en font qu'à leur tête! merci pour ta review!**

**Rizahawkeye: Merci, voilà la suite!**

**Tsume: Je sais, c'est pas juste... Mais toi, serais-tu capable de tuer ta mère? Même si elle vient de tuer la personne que tu aimes, et en même temps, ton amie d'enfance... C'est très dur! voilà la suite, et merci de soutenir!**

**Reglisse-chan: Tu as raison, un emploi du temps de ministre! ce soir, il fallait que je poste ce chapitre + que je lise le livre de Victor Hugo: le dernier jour d'un condamné. Je te dis, je vais mourrir à trente ans d'un infarctus! Mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture de Ne m'oublie pas, et j'ai presque finit les zéroïnes (ça fait quand même un an!). **

**Voilà bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 11: Crise de nerfs et souvenirs**

(ou Sakura et Shikamaru et Sakura et Nami)

Pourquoi y avait-il toujours des obstacles sur leur route? Ne pouvait-il décemment s'aimer sans que quelque chose vienne interférer? Sakura entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Sasuke. Elle l'aimait, il hantait ses jours, ses nuits, sa vie, et elle ne pouvait pas rester avec. Il avait toujours fallu qu'elle se batte pour arriver au bout de ses rêves, et on ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau. Était-ce ça la punition divine pour avoir été vil dans ses entreprises? Elle ne pourrait jamais aimer? La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle en avait assez de lutter.

Sans savoir trop comment, elle finit par s'endormir.

_Il faisait nuit noir, et Sakura était assise dans le hall d'un hôpital, elle s'apprêtait à se passer la main dans les cheveux quand elle se souvint qu'elle les avait coupé, Nami lui avait dit qu'après un peine d'amour c'était bien d'en changer. Et de la peine elle en avait ressenti. _

_Un infirmier apparut dans son cadre de vue. _

_- Mademoiselle Haruno? _

_La jeune femme redressa la tête. _

_- Oui? Vous avez des nouvelles? _

_- Elle est en salle de réanimation, elle ne va pas tardé à arriver dans sa chambre, vous voulez l'y attendre?_

_Acquiesçant, elle se redressa et partit à la suite de l'homme. _

_Quand Nami arriva, sur son lit, Sakura dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater en larme. _

_- Nami? _

_La jeune femme grogna. _

_- Sakura, j'suis sur que tu me réveilles alors qu'on a rien à faire… _

_- Nami… Comment te sens-tu? _

_- Je suis incapable de bouger un orteil, sinon, tout va bien… Que s'est-t-il passé Saki?_

_La rose eut un silence. _

_- On chantait, et pendant un pirouette, t'es tombé de scène, tu as manqué de t'éclater la tête contre une table… On t'as emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital… _

_- Où… est Temi?_

_- Itachi a dit qu'il fallait faire continuer le spectacle… Il n'y a que moi a avoir pu partir… En vrai, j'ai filer en douce… _

_Son amie ricana. _

_- Ce que j'ai… C'est grave? Je n'arrive pas à bouger… _

_Et là, Sakura ne put plus retenir ses larmes. _

_- Je… Nami… Il est possible que… Tu… Tu ne puisses plus jamais monter sur scène… tu es… tu es… _

_Nami eut un faible sourire._

_- Sakura, je veux que tu me fasse une promesse…_

_- Une promesse? _

_- Oui ma cherry angel, je veux que tu me promette que…_

Sakura se redressa en sursaut, son portable sonnait, elle l'attrapa et répondit sans même savoir qui l'appelait.

- Hn?

- …

- Oh… salut Temi…

- …

- J'ai eu le sommeil un peu… agité disons… et une courte nuit…

- …!

- Pff… Non, Temi pas torride… et toi? Pourquoi t'appelle?

- …

- Pff… J'arrive.

La jeune femme referma le clapet de son téléphone et se leva difficilement. Sa sœur ne pouvait-t-elle pas se déplacer des fois? Elle enfila quelques chose de plus confortable que sa robe de soirée, c'est-à-dire une mini robe, et une paire de talon aiguilles lacé sur les chevilles, et sortit de sa chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, un groom l'attendait.

- Oui?

- Euh… - il rougit devant la tenue de la jeune femme - Ami-san ma demander de venir vous annoncer que… aujourd'hui vous changer de chambre… vous avez été spectaculaire hier soir…

_- _Hn, vous n'avez qu'à débarrassez.

Elle lui laissa les clefs, et partit. Traversant le couloir, elle se mit à espérer ne pas croiser Sasuke.

En arrivant devant la chambre de sa sœur, Sakura toqua deux fois, ce fut Shikamaru qui lui ouvrit.

- Que… Bonjour Sakura… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

- En fait, ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir… Temi n'est pas là? Elle m'a pourtant dit de passer…

Le brun baissa les yeux un instant.

- C'est dernier temps, quand j'arrive, elle n'est plus là… Et sa chambre me demande moins de travail qu'avant…

- Ça doit être bien pour toi, moins de boulot égale plus de repos, non?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Sakura sentit que quelque chose clochait, Shikamaru grognait toujours contre le désordre ambiant qui régnait dans la suite de sa sœur, d'ailleurs il grognait toujours contre le travail en général, et là, il paraissait déçu. La rose le regarda avec un air suspicieux.

- Dit moi Shikamaru - commença-t-elle en avançant le doigt pointé sur le thorax du jeune homme, comme accusateur - Tu ne serais pas en train de me dire, que malgré le fait que tu l'ait repoussé, ma sœur te plaise… N'est-ce pas?

Malgré l'accusation, le Nara resta silencieux.

- Je ne lui plait pas vraiment… C'est juste une passade…

La jeune femme leva les bras (et les yeux) au ciel.

- Non mais c'est pas croyable ça! Elle est dingue de toi mon pauvre chérie! Tu crois franchement qu'elle serait aussi bordélique si elle voulait pas te voir tout les jours… - Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux - Et oui, je vais t'en annoncer une belle, Temari est maniaque! Elle ne supporte pas le désordre, d'ailleurs, si tu regarde bien, tu remarqueras que toute les affaires auxquels elle tient sont parfaitement rangées…

Devant le manque flagrant de réaction de son vis-à-vis, Sakura continua:

- Maintenant je vais te dire, la vérité, c'est que depuis qu'elle t'a vu ranger sa chambre un jour, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'attendre le prochain jour… Tout les mecs qu'elle ramène sont là pour te rendre jaloux… Elle n'a qu'un rêve depuis près de dix ans, c'est que tu acceptes enfin de poser ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur elle! Mais toi tu es plus bigleux qu'une taupe, et tu n'as absolument rien remarqué! D'ailleurs…

Une sonnerie de portable retentit, coupant la parole à l'Haruno qui le sortit de son sac et répondit:

- Oui?

- …

- Comment ça tu m'attends? Et toi, t'es où?!

- …

- Je n'étais pas sensé me douter que tu m'attendrais au bar pour le petit déjeuner… En plus j'ai pas faim!

- …

- Oui maman… Pff…

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Shikamaru qui semblait très perturbé.

- Où en étais-je? Je ne sais plus… Bon, salut Shika, je te laisse réfléchir là-dessus.

Et tout en rangeant son portable dans son sac, elle sortit de la chambre.

En parcourant le restaurant du regard, Sakura distingua rapidement sa sœur dans sa minirobe salopette en jean. Elle s'était noué les cheveux en quatre couettes disposées à chaque extrémité de sa tête.

- Salut Temi…

- Yo… - répondit la blonde sans lever les yeux de la carte - ça va?

- On fait aller…

Puis, tout en s'asseyant en face, elle lui raconta son rêve.

- Tu m'as appeler au moment où elle allait me dire la promesse.

- Oh… Désolée…

La rose secoua la tête.

- Non, non, au contraire, c'est mieux ainsi…

Une serveurs arriva à cet instant, et les deux jeunes femmes commandèrent.

On ne pouvait pas dire que les silence était embarrassant, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée, elle avait interféré dans les histoires de cœur de sa sœur, alors qu'elles s'étaient toujours promise de ne jamais se mêler de la vie privée de l'autre. Puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, son esprit dériva vers Sasuke. Alors qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble, il avait fallu que quelque chose les en empêche. Sydney. Elle n'aurait pas risqué la prison pour ça, Sakura l'aurait probablement étranglée sur place. Puis, inévitablement, son esprit dériva sur Nami…

_- Oui ma cherry angel, je veux que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive, tu chanteras… Chante pour moi, pour toi, pour Ita… Pour que ce salop Neji comprenne ce qu'il a raté!_

_La rose la regarda surprise. _

_- Les médecins ont dit que tes jours n'était pas en danger… Quelques semaines avec leur médicament miracle, et tu pourrais partir… _

_Nami eut un sourire las. _

_- Tu me l'as dit toi-même, même si je pouvais me relever, je ne pourrais plus jamais danser… Ma vie n'a pas de sens sans la danse, et je préfère savoir que je vais mourir en te laissant entre de bonne mains, plutôt que de partir sans connaître la suite de l'histoire… _

_- Que veux-tu que je fasse? _

_- J'ai eu vent de tes fabuleuse qualité de grimpeuse… ce soir, quand ils fermeront toute les portes, et qu'ils auront tout vérifié, tu viendras, et tu échangeras le produit qui est dans ma pochette avec celui qui se trouve dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet… Je mourrais tranquille… _

_Sakura secoua la tête, son amie, celle avec qui elle avait fait ses premiers pas sur scène, celle avec qui en un regard, elle se comprenait, voulait qu'elle la tue. _

_- Je… Je ne peux pas…_

_Les yeux de l'hospitalisée se remplir de larmes._

_- S'il te plait Cherry, je ne peux pas vivre sans bouger, je… _

_L'Haruno baissa le regard, et tout en acquiesçant doucement quitta la pièce. _

- Sakura… Youhou… Tu m'écoutes dit moi?!

- Oh… Euh… Oui, oui, bien sur…

- Alors répond…

- Euh… C'est que… Je n'ai pas compris ta question…

- Pff, évidemment… Je te demandais comment c'était passé ta première soirée?

Sakura eut un moment d'hésitation, la soirée avait été si longue.

- Et bien… Pour ce qui est du spectacle, c'était niquel, mais pour le reste…

Et elle lui conta sa soirée.

_- Qui a-t-il dans cette poche? _

_- De l'arsenic._

_La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. _

_- Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse cela? Tu avais pourtant demandé à…_

_- Elle est trop pure pour ça… Je ne veux pas qu'elle est ma mort sur la conscience… Mais il faut que je m'éloigne un instant… Tu comprends? _

_- Bien sur… Je dois donc le remplacé par quoi? _

_- La même solution que celle contenu dans la poche d'origine… _

_- Bien… Tu es sure de ce que tu veux. _

_Nami ne sembla marquer aucune hésitation. _

_- Je suis sure… _

_La jeune femme prit la pochette que lui avait désigné son amie un peu plus tôt. _

_- Au fait, merci d'avoir payé les médecins pour leur silence… Comment savais-tu qu'ils accepteraient? _

_- Les Américains n'ont aucun scrupule. _

_Nami eut un sourire. _

_- Merci Ami… _

**Fin curieuse n'est-ce pas? Je dois dire que moi même je ne me l'explique pas... Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut! Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais j'ai complètement oublié l'affaire... **

**Reveiws: **

**Tsume: Tu mélange tout! je confirme que ce chapitre était un peu compliqué à comprendre, et je m'en excuse, si tu as la moindre question, tu peux la poser! de toute manière les réponses viendront dans les prochain chapitre!**

**Méo: On en apprend un peu, et je n'ai pas d'autres passage avec la jeune femme en tête, alors savoure les! merci pour ta reviews, voilà la suite!**

**Temari50: Je penses exactement pareil! Et Nami était (est?) quelqu'un de très accroché à ses convictions... D'où cette décisions un peu brutale... merci pour tes reviews!**

**Voili voilou... Attention, dans ce chapitre, retour d'un perso qu'on avait pas vu depuis le deuxième chapitre des maîtres de l'univers... vous savez qui c'est? (cherchez pas, c'est écrit dans le titre!) bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 12: vérités et retrouvailles**

(ou Sakura, Shikamaru, et Ami, et Ino et Sakura)

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que, alors que vous alliez enfin vous mettre ensemble, Sydney s'est interposée ?

Devant le silence de la rose, Temari explosa :

- **Non mais c'est pas possible ça !!! Je vais la tuer ! **

Sakura, prise d'un accès de panique, attrapa la blonde par son vêtement, et la força à se rasseoir.

- Ferme là, on est dans un lieu public…

- Je vais la tuer… Je vais la tuer… Je vais la tuer… - répétait la jeune femme, un doux air de psychopathe sur le visage.

- Tiens donc… parce qu'en plus vous vous connaissez ? Qu'on ne s'étonne pas quand je dis que tu es pistonnée Haruno…

Pour Sakura ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : qu'elle jalouse ses relations avec Sasuke, d'accord ; qu'elle juge son talent, très bien ; mais qu'elle ne vienne pas en plus mêler Temari à cette affaire. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, la rose toisa sa collègue, et dans un air plus glacial que tout, elle lui siffla :

- Maintenant écoute moi Harrison, tu ne savais pas encore remuer ton cul de salope que je connaissais Temari, alors, tu me peux me traiter de tous les noms, mais ne t'avise jamais, tu m'entends bien, JAMAIS, de mêler ma sœur à cette affaire…

- Parce qu'en plus c'est ta sœur ? Impressionnant… et le patron ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? Le pauvre est devenu plus sénile que je ne le pensais…

L'Haruno eut un rire mauvais, et instinctivement, celle qu'elle appelait sa sœur, se mit sur ses gardes, car dans ces cas là, elle pouvait être impitoyable.

- Je vais t'en apprendre une belle, Sydney. Tu sais pourquoi Temari a la plus grande suite de l'hôtel ? Tu sais pourquoi il faut que je remue le petit doigt pour me faire engager ? Ce n'est pas parce que Sasuke et moi avons des rapports… étroits. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que j'ai un pied à terre dans la maison. C'est simplement parce que nous avons aidé à fonder l'hôtel, et que c'était nous, les premières dans la place. Alors oui, tu peux bien la ramener avec tes belles fesses rondes, mais quoi qu'il arrive, si Ita a à choisir, c'est toi qui tombera, ma chérie.

Alors que Sydney rougissait de plus en plus, tentant vainement de sortir une réplique correcte, Sakura se tourna vers sa blonde.

- Partons Temi… L'odeur commence à devenir insupportable.

Et fièrement elles partirent, mentons levés.

- Maintenant que tu as remis Sydney la peste à sa place, tu vas pouvoir te remettre avec Sasuke ?

La rose eut un silence. Après avoir laissé ladite peste, les jeunes femmes étaient montées dans l'ascenseur, et s'étaient ensuite dirigées inconsciemment vers la chambre de Temari.

- Non. Même si elle s'est comportée comme une vraie saleté, elle a au moins raison sur un point : techniquement, je n'ai pas à flirter avec un autre membre du cabaret… Surtout le gardien des danseurs… Sans compter les miens, je pourrais lui apporter des ennuis, beaucoup d'ennuis, trop d'ennuis… Et ça je ne le veux pas.

Alors que Sakura baissait les yeux, sans doute pour cacher des larmes, sa sœur se figea.

Shikamaru ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Le discours que lui avait fait Sakura l'avait sans doute un peu remué. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il parle avec Temari.

- Que… Que fais-tu là?

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Sakura s'éclipsa.

- … Je… Je range ta chambre aux dernières nouvelles.

La blonde rougit.

- D'ha… D'habitude… Tu as fini à cette heure là…

- C'est aussi ce que je me disais. D'habitude, à cette heure là, je suis dans mon bain, à me dire que j'aurais peut-être dû… Mais à chaque fois je m'enfonce un peu plus dans l'eau en me promettant d'y repenser le lendemain… Mais le lendemain, je repousse encore… Et le jour d'après, et celui encore d'après… Et je crois que… Cette manie de tout repousser, tout le temps… C'est probablement la faute de mon coté flemmard… Et je crois que… Sans le vouloir… Je nous ai fait mal à tous les deux…

Il se décolla du montant de la porte où il était appuyé depuis le début, et attrapa son sac qui était à ses pieds.

- Alors voilà, je voulais m'excuser… Désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir… J'ai déposé ma demande de changement d'attribution… Je m'occuperais d'autres chambres maintenant… Au revoir Temari, porte-toi bien…

La jeune femme le regarda la dépasser : il ne portait pas son habituel costume de l'établissement. Vêtu d'un simple jean, et d'un tee-shirt noir, Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un air diablement sexy. Puis elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il allait changer de quartiers, elle ne le verrait plus…

* * *

Sakura avait préféré laisser sa sœur s'arranger dans ses histoires de cœur, et finalement, ses pas l'avait ramenée dans le hall. Près de l'entrée, elle Le remarqua : Sasuke. Et apparemment, lui aussi l'avait vu puisque qu'il avançait vers elle.

Cette fois ci, il ne lui échapperait pas.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'une jeune femme accaparait la rose.

Ladite rose se tourna quand elle vit cette tornade blonde lui foncer dessus.

- Que…

La jeune femme était d'un blond presque blanc, et avait des yeux très bleus. Les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval haute, ils lui descendaient tout de même jusqu'aux fesses. Un manteau aussi bleu que ses yeux, lui arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, masquait quasi entièrement sa robe qui visiblement était en tulle. Une paire de talons aiguilles très hauts et une écharpe passée un seul tour autour de son cou et donc paraissant presque toucher le sol, parachevait sa tenue.

- Ino que…

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, Ino attrapa l'Haruno dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie… - Elle parlait avec un léger accent du nord - J'ai appris pour… ce garçon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? J'aurais accouru…

Sakura s'écarta de sa meilleure amie. Et la regarda longuement. Qui avait pu lui parler de Sasuke ? Temari ? Ou Hinata ? Peut-être bien les deux… Et sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme se sentait soulagée. Ino l'avait toujours soutenue. Pas comme pouvait le faire sa sœur, pas comme pouvait le faire une sœur en général, en lui disant qu'elle trouverait mieux, ou encore qu'elle n'était probablement pas faite pour lui… Non, Ino, elle, le faisait comme une amie, en insultant le garçon de tout les noms, en lui proposant des kilos de pop corn, de chocolat et autres calories. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière, mais c'était de loin la plus agréable et la plus drôle.

- Il n'est pas comme les autres… C'est moi qui le fuis…

Prenant un air choqué, la blonde la prit par les épaules :

- Cas typique du harceleur sexuel… Faut prévenir les flics Saki!

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Oh oui, c'était bon de revoir Ino…

* * *

Ami était sous la douche. Itachi, toujours torse nu, cherchait des informations sur les Moritaki sur internet. Aussi loin que remontaient ses informations, et dieu sait qu'elles ne remontaient pas loin, c'était une famille qui avait fondé sa fortune dans la recherche. Trente ans plus tôt, ils avaient reçu une aide de l'Etat pour faire des recherches sur le cerveau humain, et apparemment ils auraient fondé une école pour surdoués…

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Rien, absolument rien ne pouvait lui en dire plus sur la fameuse Parker Moritaki, actuel leader de ce clan. On parlait vaguement d'un Ren qui serait décédé, assassiné. Brièvement on notait _l'infini tristesse _de sa mère. Mais rien d'autre. Pas un mot sur Ami, ni même sur une certaine Kira.

- Pff… C'est impossible… Ils sont trop bien protégés.

Puis soudain il eut comme un éclair: Il savait pertinemment qui pourrait lui donner des informations sur cette fameuse famille, quelqu'un qui avait un bras partout… Kakashi Hatake.

Les Hatake avaient longtemps été amis des Uchiwa, et Kakashi, agé d'à peine quelques années de plus qu'Itachi, avait sympathisé avec ce dernier. Mais à la mort de son père, le jeune homme avait rejoint la femme qui avait été sa protectrice du temps où…

Ami était sortie de la douche. Vêtue d'une simple chemise (probablement une de celles d'Itachi), et d'un boxer en dentelle rouge, elle était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, et observait Itachi qui se triturait les méninges à essayer de trouver des informations sur son passé. C'était peine perdue selon elle. Parker était bien protégée, et surtout très maligne.

Mais en même temps, si une personne pouvait le faire, c'était peut-être lui. Elle n'avait pas atterri dans le cabaret où il travaillait par hasard, du moins, la première fois. Ce jour là, elle ''travaillait''. Sa tutrice l'avait envoyée pour contrôler ce jeune homme qui semblait être voué à un avenir prometteur : héritier du grand empire Uchiwa.

Ami n'avait pas bien compris à l'époque ce que lui trouvait Mme Moritaki, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre. Dans ses yeux brillait cette lueur d'intelligente extrême, de génie diabolique que parfois elle pouvait lire dans son regard… Et avec une ascendance pareille… Parker voulait un pied dans la mafia depuis longtemps. Sauf qu'Itachi, elle sentait qu'il était différent des autres.Il avait la possibilité de devenir quelqu'un, sans l'aide de personne. Et sa tutrice ne devait surtout pas savoir ça. Elle s'était sentie dans l'obligation de l'éloigner de ce monstre… en finesse. Les Hatake étaient tous morts pour avoir refusé de collaborer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose…

Fermant doucement les paupières, elle se laissa aller aux souvenirs.

_- Billy bob… Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… _

_Son garde du corps la regarda curieusement. _

_- Que sa passe-t-il Mademoiselle? _

_La jeune fille rougit. _

_- Je… Je ne peux pas vendre ce garçon à Mme Moritaki… Elle en ferait mauvais usage… Mais il faut faire attention... Si elle comprend dans mes propos qu'il refuse sa proposition, elle serait capable de l'éliminer… Je ne veux pas ça… Si il n'y a plus personne pour lui tenir tête, alors même moi je ne pourrais plus l'arrêter… _

_L'homme acquiesça. La petite avait une façon de penser tellement mature qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. _

_- Ton contrat s'achève à la fin du mois… C'est pour ça que c'est toi que j'ai choisi… Je voudrais que tu protèges Itachi Uchiwa le temps qu'il se stabilise… Je te verserai le salaire que tu demanderas… _

_Ébahi, Billy la regarda. _

_- Mais et… Mme Moritaki… _

_- Elle ne te gardera pas… Trop longtemps dans la boite, tu pourrais devenir compromettant, alors que là, c'est parfait… S'il te plait Billy Bob… Je t'en prie..._

_Les grands yeux gris de la jeune fille semblaient le supplier. Qui aurait eu le cœur à refuser ? Pas lui. _

_- J'accepte. Mais qui vous dit que lui, acceptera?_

_Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, Ami répondit :_

_- Mais personne ne lui demande son avis… _

- Ami?

La brune rouvrit les paupières et se retrouva dans le bureau du nouvel _homme de sa vie. _

- Je… Pardonne moi… Tu peux répéter s'il te plait?

- Oui, bien sur… Je… - Il rosit légèrement - Je voulais savoir comment je devais t'appeler… Ami, ou… Kira?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

- Kira… Oublie ce prénom, il porte malheur… J'ai fini par m'habituer à Ami. Je crois que je ne réagirais même pas si tu m'appelais autrement…

- Bien…

Tendant la main vers elle, il l'incita à venir vers lui. Ce qu'elle fit, d'une démarche pas très assurée. Une fois que l'Uchiwa l'eut dans ses bras, il lui murmura :

- Tu sais Ami, dans un couple, ou un machin approchant comme nous deux, il n'y en a pas Un qui doit avoir le droit de se plaindre, et l'autre qui doit subir… On est égaux, toi aussi tu as le droit d'être un peu égoïste… Ce n'est pas comme si tu te plaignais toujours… Tu as le droit d'exiger quelques petites choses… et le droit d'être découragée de temps en temps…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, les larmes coulèrent.

- Et… Chiale pas… T'es une vraie fontaine en ce moment!


	14. Chapter 14

**Alala, quelle histoire mes amis vous n'allez pas me croire... J'ai eu du mal à ouvrir les mail que ma béta m'avais renvoyé... TT.TT honte à moi... mais ma messagrie ne voulais plus s'ouvrir! **

**Disclamer: Les perso sont à un monsieur qui habite très loin mais qui arrive encore à nous emmerder!!!**

**Reveiws: **

**Maria: merci... voilà la suite!**

**Méo: je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais le "chiale pas, t'es une vraie fontaine en ce moment" est exactement le même que celui que lui sort Ren quand ils étaient enfant! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ino, elle est pire que les cafards, dès qu'elle est là, on peut pas la rater, il faut qu'elles se montrent! **

**Temari50: Je confirme, Itachi est un peu OOC, mais... J'espère qu'il plait quand même! merci pour ta review!**

**Tsume: Ma pauvre, tu n'a pas tout capiche à ce que je vois... Kira Ami, Ren est le frère par adoption de Ami, et c'est également son fiancé (tu sais celui qu'est mort!), Itachi, là dedans n'a pas un role très important, il est juste le nouveu "mec" d'Ami. La mère est la mère biologique de Ren, et la mère d'adoption de Ami. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 13: Rêve ?**

(ou Ino, Temari, Ami, et Sakura)

- Ah ! Las Vegas ! Le rêve américain concrétisé… Le paradis du vice et de la débauche… J'adore… Mon prochain article sera sur cette ville !

Sakura sourit devant l'expansion d'énergie que déployait la blonde. Elle savait pertinemment que la jeune femme n'aimait pas ce coté superficiel des grande ville américaine, et qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une petite maison à la campagne, mais travaillant pour un magasine de mode, elle devait se contenter d'un loft sur Manhattan.

- Alors, raconte-moi tout… Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu refuses à ce mec le temple sacré de la perfection au lit façon femme ? C'est un pervers ? Ou pire, un saint ? - faisant une pose dans son monologue, puis reprenant de plus belle. Me dis pas qu'il est encore puceau !

La rose écarquilla les yeux puis éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Ino, il n'est plus puceau…

La regardant sceptique, la Yamanaka l'interrogea:

- T'en est sûre ?

- Oh oui…

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant, et tandis que l'une prenait un air vicelard, l'autre se mit à rougir.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as déjà baisé, et que tu veux pas réitérer l'expérience ? Il est si nul que ça au pieu !

Avec un air comblé, l'Haruno répondit :

- Au pieu, je sais pas… mais sous la douche… Je crois que même moi je ne pourrais rien lui apprendre… Il sait faire jouir une femme mieux que moi je ne peux le faire avec homme…

Puis poussant un soupir, elle se laissa aller dans ses pensées (que je ne citerai pas ici par respect pour sa pudeur).

Ino de son coté regardait son amie, impressionnée. Elle avait rencontré Sakura alors que celle-ci était encore pure et naïve, mais elle avait eu un excellent professeur (devinerez-vous qui ? ), et elle était devenue une déesse. Que quelqu'un la surpasse était pour la Yamanaka quelque chose d'impossible. Alors pourquoi la rose laissait-elle aller un mec comme ça ? Même sans amour, il y avait le plaisir, et la chance que plus tard peut- être…

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu laisses partir un poisson pareil ? C'est l'amant parfait !

L'Haruno baissa les yeux.

- Je l'aime…

Silence. La blonde ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Sakura n'avait aimé qu'une fois, et ça s'était mal fini. Il était compréhensible qu'elle soit bloquée par ce sentiment.

- Tu sais Saki… L'amour, ce n'est pas un sentiment honteux…

- Ça rend faible…

Aïe. Ça promettait d'être plus compliqué que prévu.

- Ma chérie…

- Neji… - la coupa-t-elle - Je l'aimais… Il m'a affaiblie… Il est hors de question que je réitère la connerie ! En plus… C'est… C'est l'ex de Nami…

Nami ? Ce coup-ci, c'était véritablement raté.

- Et… C'est le petit frère d'Itachi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ino se permit une injure. Pourquoi son amie avait-t-elle le chic pour aimer les mecs qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as sauté si tu savais tout ça !

Sentant les larmes monter, Sakura baissa les yeux.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… Je me suis laissée emporter par les événements…

Et se laissant aller elle lui raconta tous ses malheurs.

- Shikamaru!

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il vit à peine la blonde l'attraper qu'il était déjà dans sa chambre dos contre la porte, Temari face à lui.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, m'ignorer, me repousser de tout ton cœur, mais ne pars pas! Parce que c'est pour toi que je me lève le matin, pour toi que je souris, pour toi que je danse, toujours dans l'espoir que tu me vois, que tu tournes la tête vers moi, et que tu prennes conscience que je suis là, et que je n'attends qu'un signe, qu'un geste de ta part, pour que tu me rejoignes… pour que… pour que… - baissant les yeux, pour cacher ses larmes qui coulaient - pour que tu m'aimes…

Le Nara baissa les yeux à son tour, pour rencontrer ceux de la jeune femme.

- Temari… Je me suis comporté comme un idiot… Je crois que… Je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi-même… J'ai repoussé tes avances, sans même prendre le temps de regarder tes sentiments. Excuse-moi.

Tout en le fixant, la blonde posa une main sur le torse du jeune homme, et caressant sa joue elle laissa ses lèvres rencontrer celles de son partenaire.

Shikamaru lui rendit le baiser, passionnément. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, sûrement droit dans le mur, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas réfréner cette passion qui le liait à la jeune femme, et tous ces souvenirs qui les rapprochaient…

_Temari venait d'arriver dans sa suite. Itachi l'avait dit, c'était la plus grande de l'hôtel. Le soir, ne prenant pas la peine de ranger ses affaires, elle s'était permis une petite sortie avec Sakura et Nami. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, quand, le lendemain matin, à son réveil, un jeune homme était en train de s'affairer dans la pièce principale. Elle avait hurlé au satyre, si fort, que ledit jeune homme avait préféré sortir, sans s'expliquer. _

_Le lendemain, il était revenu, heureusement, entre temps, on lui avait tout expliqué. Elle avait donc été à sa rencontre, dans le but de s'excuser. _

_- Tu t'appelles Shikamaru ? - Avait-elle demandé, après avoir lu sa plaque . Encthantée, moi, c'est Temari ! _

_Il l'avait à peine regardée. _

_Le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et encore le jour d'après, elle faisait des efforts pour lier le contact. Et un jour, elle avait explosé :_

_- **Tu pourrais pas faire un petit, tout petit effort pour te présenter ! Je ne sais pas moi ! On risque de se voir tout les jours, alors autant se connaître un peu ! **_

_À partir de ce jour là, il l'avait saluée, il discutait… Shikamaru avait été impressionné par cette femme. Puis elle avait commencé à se comporter curieusement. Impudique, il lui arrivait de se balader complètement nue dans la suite alors qu'il était là. Il s'y était pourtant vite fait. Il y avait aussi eu les sous entendus… Puis le baiser quelques jours plus tôt… _

- Il nous aura fallu dix ans…

Quand Itachi et Ami sortirent enfin du bureau, il était déjà quinze heures.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas un peu tard ?

Prenant un air fièer, son compagnon lui répondit:

- Je suis le patron, je fais ce que je veux !

Et dans un sourire, la jeune femme sortit à ses cotés de l'ascenseur.

L'Uchiwa ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder anxieux : Même s'il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas en pierre et qu'il lui arrivait aussi d'aller mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Ami qui avait toujours été sûre d'elle, qui ne faiblissait jamais… Il se rappela alors du soir où elle était arrivée à l'hôtel.

_Cela faisait maintenant un an que le casino marchait bien. Ses filles avaient un succès fou, et il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir plus de clients. _

_Elle était arrivée un soir du pluie, trempée jusqu'aux os, avec un léger sac à ses cotés. Elle avait demandé à le voir, et il ne l'avait pas immédiatement reconnue. _

_- Puis-je connaître votre identité mademoiselle ? _

_Il l'avait toisé. Ce n'était pas vraiment exprès, mais avec le temps, il avait repris les goûts de luxe qui le caractérisait du temps où il vivait encore avec son père. _

_C'est alors qu'était arrivé Billy Bob. _

_- Mademoiselle Moritaki ! Quelle excellente surprise ! Que venez-vous faire par ici ! _

_Itachi l'avait regardé, étonné, et tout aussi brusquement qu'inexplicablement, il était devenu très rouge. _

_- Miss Moritaki… _

_- Bonsoir… C'est un plaisir de vous revoir M. Uchiwa. Pourrais-je vous parler… Jetant un coup d'œil à Sakura, Nami et Temari qui ne comprenaient rien - en privé ? _

_Il avait acquiescé sans rien ajouter. D'ailleurs, il aurait été bien incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils partirent donc vers le bureau d'Itachi. _

_- Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss ?_

_Ami baissa les yeux, rougissante. _

_- Je… J'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service… _

_Il l'incita du regard à continuer. _

_- Je… Mon petit ami vient d'être assassiné, et j'aurais besoin d'un travail. _

_Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, et l'Uchiwa crut un instant qu'elle plaisantait. Mais son regard glacial lui fit comprendre que non. _

_- Je… Que savez-vous faire ? _

_Elle eut un sourire. _

_- Je ne sais pas chanter. C'est tout, pour le reste, je pense que je m'en sortirai. _

_La regardant, éberlué, Itachi poursuivit :_

_- Un métier de secrétaire vous irait-il ? _

_- Ce serait parfait… _

Elle était devenue secrétaire, puis assistante de direction, avant de, finalement, prendre la direction de son cœur.

- Itachi. Détends toi. Rien ne doit changer par rapport à d'habitude. Si tu parais anxieux, tes rivaux risquent de voir là une opportunité. Alors calme-toi, et garde la tête froide.

L'homme la regarda puis sourit. Elle avait raison, rien n'avait changé, il suffisait qu'il se comporte comme d'habitude, et tout irait bien.

- Merci.

- Ino ?

La blonde se redressa légèrement de la tables de massage.

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

Ino se tut un instant, laissant promener son regard sur la pièce. Après avoir flâné dans Las Vegas pendant une bonne heure, les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de se faire plaisir, et elles étaient allées dans un institut de beauté où elles se faisaient masser depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure.

- Ino !

- Pourquoi je suis là… Dis tout de suite que ma présence n'est pas désirée !

- Mais non…

Tandis que Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de se justifier, Ino repensa à la raison de sa présence ici. La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait reçu un appel d'Hinata, cette dernière lui demandant expressément de se rendre au Paradise . Sakura avait, parait-il, besoin d'elle. La jeune femme avait eu un blanc. Que faisait la rose au Paradise, après ce qui s'était passé avec Nami ? Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, le sujet Nami avait toujours été tabou chez les _tieves' ._Aussi, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Mais elle se doutait que personne ne le savait vraiment.

- J'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Hinata… Elle m'a annoncée qu'elle allait se marier. Avec une telle nouvelle, je ne pouvais pas rester sur Manhattan. J'ai donc prétexté un article sur les cabarets qui sont de plus en plus en vogue, et j'ai eu mon billet en classe affaire !

Sakura acquiesça en silence. Le temps qu'avait pris son amie pour répondre la faisait douter quant à la véracité de ses réponses, et elle espérait qu'Ino n'ait aucun problème.

- Je n'aime pas que tu me mentes.

La jeune femme ne répliqua rien.

- Mais je n'insisterai pas, parce que tu as sûrement une bonne raison.

Elle tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre du fond de la salle. Laissant ses pensées s'évader.

_- Il serait, j'en suis sur, fort regrettable pour tout le monde, que ce que tu viens de dire, viennent à s'ébruiter… Tu ne crois pas… Cherry ? _

Sakura rouvrit les yeux brutalement. Comment Ami pouvait être au courant du surnom que lui donnait Nami ?

**Reveiws? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut les gens... Je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard, si ce n'est la flemme... '**

**Disclamer: Je ne suis qu'un petit auteur, et par conséquent je ne gagne pas des millions chaque année pour avoir la géniale idée de ces personnages... TT.TT**

**Reviews:**

**Tsume: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferait pas le même coup à Tema et Shika, et quant à Nami, quand même j'en parle depuis plusieurs chapitres, l'ex de Sasuke, et l'ancienne coéquipière de Sakura... **

**Temari50: Vala vala!**

**Koneko: Effectivement, ils sont un peu long à la détente... mais sinon... paix a son âme pour ton PC, qu'il repose en paix...**

**Aly-chan: Apparement tu comprend plus rien, c'est pas grave je t'expliquerais tout sur Msn... bisouxxx! **

**Méo: Ino en force! T'inquiète, je vais commencer à lever les mystères à partir de maintenant! **

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture à tous! **

**Chapitre 14 : réveil précipité et discussions sérieuses **

(ou Shikamaru et Temari, et Sakura, Ami, Ino et Itachi)

- Shika…

- Hn ?

- Quelle heure il est ?

Le jeune homme tendit le bras vers le radio réveil.

- 18h00

Temari acquiesça doucement avant de se redresser vivement.

- 18h00 ! Je suis en retard !

Shikamaru ouvrit une paupière, puis l'autre.

- En retard pour quoi ?

- Mon spectacle ! Je me suis pas entraînée ! Irps ! Si je me plante c'est la merde !

Le brun était à peine redressé que la jeune femme courait dans tous les sens, soulevant tout sur son passage.

- Je sens que je vais encore avoir du boulot moi… - Grommela le Nara.

Après enfilé une tenue de ville, et pris robe et chaussures de soirée, elle revint vers le jeune homme, l'embrassa sur le bout du nez en lui disant :

- Tu peux rester, tu as la clef de toute manière… Je rentre dans une ou deux heures. Bisous !

Et aussi vite qu'elle s'était habillée, la jeune femme sortit de la suite.

En voyant sa sœur arriver, Sakura eut un sourire.

- Tu es en retard… Laisse moi deviner, tu étais en train de batifoler avec ton homme de ménage !

Temari rougit brutalement, prenant une teinte encore plus cramoisie quand Ino apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ino ?

- Holà, chiquita !

Se laissant serrer dans les bras de l'autre blonde, la chanteuse interrogea Sakura du regard. Celle-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- J'aurais plein de questions à te poser Ino, mais là je suis pressée… On se voit après le spectacle ?

- Bien sur ! - déclara la blonde en prenant une pose dite ''nice guy''.

Tandis que Temari rentrait dans les loges, la rose se tourna vers son amie.

- Toi, tu traîne trop avec Lee.

Ino rougit. Lee, Rock Lee, était le patron du magazine où elle travaillait. C'était un jeune homme pas particulièrement attirant, mais extrêmement sympathique, et très étouffant. Il avait également la manie de prendre des positions (comme celle-ci) plutôt ridicules et ringardes, ce qui n'était pas le top pour le rédacteur en chef d'un magasine de mode.

- Oulà, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette rougeur sur tes joues, jeune fille ? Tu n'aurais pas un rapport avec Lee le sus-nommé ?

Rougissant de plus belle, Ino laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans son écharpe.

Sakura allait ajouter une remarque assassine quand elle remarqua Ami et Itachi passer dans un coin de la salle.

Laissant sa blonde copine en plan, elle courut vers le couple.

- Ami !

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise par l'interpellation.

- Qui a-t-il Sakura?

- Je crois… Qu'il faut… Qu'on parle… - souffla l'Haruno.

- De quoi donc?

- Je ne sais pas moi… _De cerise _par exemple, ou bien préfères-tu que l'on discute de _lotus_…

Ami blanchit et acquiesça en silence.

- Uchiwa-sama, je peux…

- Bien sur.

Les regardant partir, il eut comme un doute, de _cerise ?_ et de _lotus ?_ Elles avaient quelque chose à cacher, et il n'aimait pas ça.

- Ino ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Bonjour Itachi. Tu veux la raison officielle ou celle officieuse ?

L'homme eut un sourire. Il appréciait la franchise presque désarmante de la Yamanaka.

- Pourquoi pas les deux.

Lui tendant le bras, ils partirent tout les deux vers la salle de réception.

L'Haruno avait traîné la brune jusqu'à l'ascenseur, où peu de temps après être montées dedans, elle l'avait bloqué.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ? De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Comment savais-tu !

- De quoi ?

- **Pour Cherry ! Comment pouvais-tu connaître un surnom que même ma sœur ne connaissait pas ! **

- J'ai des oreilles partout, Sakura…

- Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer Ami, mais tu t'es grillée toute seule. Tu as peut-être des oreilles partout, mais Nami ne l'utilisait uniquement que quand elle avait besoin de moi, et elle ne l'a fait que deux fois. Elle t'en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Ami baissa les yeux. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle sache après tout. C'était un secret que Nami lui avait demandé de tenir, mais après dix ans…

- Je suis au courant pour ce qu'elle t'avait demandé… Ce soir là… Je suis venue, un tout petit peu après toi.

La rose écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Et elle m'a demandé quelque chose à moi aussi…

- Quoi ?

- Nami n'est pas morte Sakura…

- Alors Ino, que se passe-t-il d'intéressant sur Manhattan ?

La blonde sourit d'un air las. Itachi voulait savoir quelque chose de bien précis, elle le sentait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ce fut au tour de l'Uchiwa de sourire. La blonde avait le chic pour le percer à jour.

- As-tu vu Kakashi récemment ?

Le regardant surprise, Ino répondit :

- Et bien, non… Pas vraiment, mais… Je crois qu'il est passé à la boîte avec un proche de Lee, tu sais, mon patron, mais je n'étais pas là. C'est une collègue qui m'a dit que j'avais raté un beau mec…

Elle ricana un instant, puis repris son sérieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aurai besoin de lui parler… Mais comme il est plus insaisissable qu'un courant d'air, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider.

- Si tu veux, je peux passer deux/trois coups de fil, et je t'aurai le numéro.

Se tournant vers elle, l'homme la regarda, enchanté.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, suffit que j'appelle Lee, qui appellera son pote qui doit avoir le numéro… Tu veux que je le fasse maintenant ?

Avec un sourire mesquin Itachi déclara :

- Tu dois avoir des rapports ''privilégiés'' avec ton patron pour pouvoir l'appeler à cette heure de la nuit…

Ino rougit brièvement, puis prenant le même air que lui, elle demanda :

- Au fait, j'ai ouï dire que ton frère martyrisait ma petite fleur. C'est la raison officieuse de ma présence ici ?

- Oh… Alors c'est venu jusqu'à tes oreilles. Ça c'est embêtant… Leur relation est un peu… compliquée… même moi j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver.

Prenant un air impressionnée, la blonde poursuivit :

- Même toi ? Parait que c'est un vrai dieu au pieu.

L'Uchiwa parut surpris.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont déjà…

Ce fut le tour de la jeune femme d'être surprise.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non… Il faut dire que Sasuke et moi n'avons jamais eu une relation très privilégiée…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai plusieurs fois envoyé voir ailleurs quand nous étions enfant… Ce n'était qu'un boulet pour moi… Pourtant, tu remarqueras que quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, il est venu…

Prenant une pose dramatique, Ino déclama :

- Ah, l'amour fraternel… D'ailleurs, en parlant d'amour, où en es-tu avec ta jolie brune ?

- C'est un peu compliqué…

Il baissa la tête se replongeant dans ses pensées. Ino préféra ne pas insister. Itachi n'avait jamais été très bavard sur les choses importantes, préférant se contenter de parler de choses futiles. Et la jeune femme avait vite compris que si elle n'empiétait pas sur cet univers secret de l'Uchiwa, ils pourraient s'entendre à merveille.

- Au fait, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit comment tu étais au courant pour mon frère et Sakura.

La blonde eut un sourire.

- Tu es bien curieux, dis moi… Hinata m'a appelée.

- Hinata ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien, il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores… En quittant Las Vegas il y a cinq ans, ils sont tombés sur elle et sur Neji. Avec ses perceptions hors du commun, elle s'est vite rendue compte qu'il y avait quelque chose… Mais elle les a laissé faire leurs affaires. Seulement, comme toute _Angels _qui se respecte, elle a été mise au parfum de la dernière technique de Saki… Et elle s'est un peu inquiétée. Elle m'a donc téléphoné pour que je vienne soigner les blessures intérieures de notre petite fleur.

Itachi eut comme un blanc.

- De quoi tu parles quand tu dit ''technique'' ?

La Yamanaka rougit légèrement.

- Les techniques que Sakura utilise pour plumer ses pigeons ne concernent qu'elle, mais… Était-elle seule quand elle est arrivée ici ?

L'homme eut un moment d'absence. Lui qui voyait tout, et qui croyait connaître tout de la vie de ses filles préférées, n'avait pas su remarquer Ça ? C'était pourtant évident. Comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte de ce que trafiquait Sakura avec l'autre vieux ? Lui qui s'était juré de la protéger de tous les salauds qui lui feraient du mal après l'incident Neji…

- Et merde…

- Comme tu dis… Et ce n'est pas tout, avec le mariage d'Hinata et Naruto, il va y avoir Ze confrontation entre Sakura, Neji et Sasuke… Je peux t'assurer que je suis très inquiète…

L'Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Avait-il été trop obnubilé par ses propres problèmes pour ne même pas s'apercevoir de ça.

- Neji et Sasuke se connaissent ?

Hochant gravement la tête, la blonde déclara :

- Et le pire c'est que d'après Hina, la précédente confrontation a été douloureusement violente entre les deux idiots…

Itachi se passa la main dans les cheveux, d'un air extrêmement las.

- Oh ! - S'exclama Ino - Refais moi ça, t'étais trop beau !

Alors qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux à la table habituelle du patron, il la prend par le bras et la regardant le plus sérieusement du monde il lui annonce :

- Ino, il faut évincer Neji de l'aventure… Aide moi à caser mon crétin de frangin avec ta jolie fleur… Et ce avant le maudit mariage de ce crétin de blondinet !

**Alors? Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! vous remarquez que pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard sur le timing! '**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne m'appartienne toujours pas, et même si je doute que ça arrive un jour, il vaut mieux que je le répète... **

**Reviews:**

Méo: Ben ouais, j'essaie de faire évoluer tout les personnages en même temps... mais tu l'auras surement compris, c'est assez cass binette! merci pour ta review!

Lovetemashika: et ben, que de compliment... voilà la suite... tu remarques que celle ci n'est pas en retard comme de mon habitude... ' espéront qu'elle te plaira!

Tsume: ne t'inquiète pas, je noublie ni Nami, ni personne, et je peux t'assurer que ça va aller de mieux en mieux pour nos tourteraux...

Temari50: C'est vrai? tu aimes le Ami/Ita... ça me rassure parce que j'avais peur d'en faire trop... m'enfin... ton couple n'est pas à l'honneur pour l'instant, mais... Temari si!

**Bonne lecture à tous! en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise... **

**Chapitre 15: amour et haine**

(ou Sydney et Sakura)

Temari avança sur scène sous les regard admiratifs de la foule. Dans sa longue robe de soirée couleur or, le moindre mouvement de hanches hypnotisait les membres de son assistance.

Sydney était appuyée contre un mur au fond de la salle. Elle avait vu Temari pour la première fois quand elle avait quinze ans. C'était un soir, elle était venue avec ses parents, et ils avaient assisté à son spectacle. Elle avait été éblouie. Il lui semblait impossible d'atteindre à ce point la perfection. Elle lui avait envié sa beauté, sa grâce, son charisme. Et quand elle avait entendu que cette femme qui était son modèle avait à peine quelques années de plus qu'elle (vingt ans à l'époque), elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir lui ressembler plus tard.

Elle s'était mise à la danse, au chant, elle s'était décoloré les cheveux qui étaient d'un noir d'ébène pour les rendre plus blonds que les blés. En grandissant, elle avait réussi à devenir un fantasme masculin. Et finalement, elle avait été prise dans le casino de son idole à dix-huit ans. Elle était devenue une des plus grandes danseuses du _Paradise, _mais malheureusement, Temari ne s'était pas intéressée à elle. Elle avait tout essayé, mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à se faire détester. S'entourant de petites pestes et récupérant une réputation de pte.

Le pire, ça avait été quand cette Sakura était arrivée. Elle n'avait rien contre la jeune femme en particulier, mais elle ne comprenait pas que, malgré le fait qu'elles soient rivales, elles s'entendent aussi bien. Et puis le fait qu'elles soient sœurs, elles ne se ressemblaient pourtant pas du tout. C'était cependant quand elle avait vu la rose partir discuter avec Ami après avoir plaisanté avec sa soi-disant sœur et une autre de leurs amies qu'elle avait compris. Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de ces filles, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, mais elle supposait que c'était cette aura de mystère. Elle avait déjà remarqué cela sur Temari, mais sur Sakura, ça avait été encore plus flagrant, et finalement, avec leur amie, cette Ino, elle avait fini par s'en rendre compte.

C'était donc ça son problème, elle s'ouvrait trop, en montrant toujours plus que nécessaire. Elle avait fait pareil avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais elle avait aussi compris autre chose à son contact et à celui de la rose : il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là de plus profond que l'amour. Et il ne servait à rien qu'elle s'acharne.

Temari avait presque terminé sa chanson, l'histoire d'une jeune danseuse qui avait perdu ses ailes, et qui ne pouvait plus se mouvoir avec la grâce passée. Cette chanson était pleine d'émotion, et semblait vécue.

- Elle est belle nan?

La jeune femme se retourna expressément. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'autre arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Haruno?

La rose ne prit pas en compte le ton agressif et continua à observer sa sœur.

- C'est une histoire vraie…

- De quoi?

- La chanson, elle raconte l'histoire d'une amie à nous, ex-chanteuse du _Paradise, _elle s'est suicidée après un accident, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus danser.

Sydney regarda la rose comme si elle était devenu folle. Pourquoi venait-elle lui raconter tout cela?

- Si t'espères qu'en venant faire ta lèche-cul avec moi ça va m'empêcher d'aller raconter à tout le monde que tu sors avec le frère du patron… tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

L'Haruno eut un ricanement, puis tournant ses yeux émeraude vers la blonde elle déclara:

- Je ne sors pas avec Sasuke… ça allait se faire mais… Tu avais raison dans le fond, ça ne se fait pas entre collègue.

Alors elle ne sortait pas avec lui? C'était stupide, au vu du déchaînement de passion qu'elle avait pu distinguer dans le simple baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… Ils étaient dingues l'un de l'autre, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as… Tu aimes un type qui est dingue de toi, et qui ne veut pas simplement ton cul, et tu le prends même pas! Tu ne sais pas aimer ou quoi?!

La jeune femme fut horrifié du sourire las que lui lança la rose. Que fallait-il comprendre par là? Qu'elle ne savait pas aimer? Ou bien qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de ressentir ce sentiment qu'elle-même aurait tant aimé ressentir autrement qu'en amitié.

- Il y a longtemps j'ai aimé… Mais ça ne sert à rien, si ce n'est à souffrir. Les humains doivent être masochistes pour chérir ce sentiment futile.

Et soudain, Sydney comprit tout. Ce n'était pas seulement une aura de mystère qui donnait tant de force à tout ce que ces filles faisait, surtout pour celle là, c'était l'expression d'un profond mal être. Une souffrance passée.

- Toi aussi n'est-ce pas?

La blonde l'interrogea du regard.

- Toi aussi tu souffres. Je me trompe ? Dans ton cœur tu aimes quelqu'un, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de repousser ce sentiment, parce que tu trouves ça contre nature…

Commençant à comprendre, la jeune femme recula tout en secouant la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, elle n'était pas amoureuse, pas d'elle… Non, c'était entièrement faux, elle ne pouvait pas aimer Temari!

- C'est… C'est faux…

Sakura eut un sourire compatissant.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je hais ce sentiment? Tu comprends pourquoi je refuse de me laisser avoir une fois de plus par cette tare de l'âme humaine ?! L'amour n'est qu'une gêne dans ce qu'il y a de plus beau, la liberté.

Puis, laissant Sydney seule avec sa peine, l'Haruno repartit comme elle était venue, remportant avec elle les sentiment dévastateurs, basés sur le doute, qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

_- Elle vous a menti à tous, la vérité, c'est… c'est qu'elle voulait fuir. Fuir quoi je n'en sais rien, mais fuir ça c'est sûr. _

Pourquoi, pourquoi Ami lui avait-elle dit cela avec un ton si froid, dénué de tout sentiment. Mais la rose ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir en un sens, parce qu'au fond, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, Nami avait fui.

Sakura savait qu'elle avait été infecte avec Sydney. Alors que celle-ci allait mal, elle l'avait enfoncée encore plus. À admettre des sentiments que la jeune femme n'était probablement pas prête à accepter.

La rose s'interrogeait, pourquoi était-elle comme ça? Elle se dégoûtait elle-même, avec son incapacité à aimer, avec sa volonté de tout détruire. Pendant longtemps, elle avait reproché ceci à Neji, si elle était comme ça aujourd'hui, c'était de sa faute, non? Mais elle avait fini par reconnaître que Neji n'y était pour rien, elle avait un cœur de pierre, et ça s'arrêtait là. Et personne n'y pouvait rien, pas même Sasuke qui semblait pourtant être prêt à se jeter corps et âme dans les tréfonds de sa personne.

- Sakura…

Sasuke était là, derrière elle. Elle pouvait quasiment sentir son charisme brûler dans son dos. Elle était incapable d'aimer, et c'était lui qui allait en payer le prix.

Se retournant lentement, elle le laissa profiter pleinement de son charme et de cette tentation qu'elle représentait.

- Qui a-t-il, Sasuke?

Ses deux yeux verts étaient braqués sur le jeune homme, mais Sasuke sentait qu'ils étaient bien plus noirs que les siens. Elle représentait aux yeux de l'Uchiwa le mal personnifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu dégages tellement de haine et de colère, que même le diable en aurait peur.

Sakura eut un sourire narquois. Si il savait. Quelle tête ferait-il ? Il serait probablement plongé dans une profonde détresse. La jeune femme aurait aimé essayer, juste pour voir sa réaction, pour le voir souffrir un peu, lui aussi.

Puis elle se perdit dans l'abîme des prunelles du jeune homme.

Pourquoi, face à lui, elle perdait toujours tous ses moyens ? Elle était devenu faible à son contact, il avait fait d'elle une gentille fille, le genre qui ne faisait de mal à personne… Puis elle se souvint. D'avant, quand Nami était encore là, quand Neji ne s'était pas encore envoyé la moitié des filles de Las Vegas… Quand elle était encore pure…

Elle eut soudainement peur. Était-elle vraiment en train de devenir un monstre ? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, de fines larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, qu'était-elle en train faire ?

- Sa… su… ke… - murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans les bras du jeune homme

Il la réceptionna tant bien que mal. Depuis combien temps ne l'avait-il pas vu dans cet état là ? Elle allait vraiment mal… La tenant fermement, il la reconduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. La déposant délicatement sur le lit, il sentit la poigne de la jeune femme se raffermir sur son épaule où elle se tenait.

- Ne me laisses pas… Je t'en prie… Si tu pars, il va venir me chercher… Je veux pas… Je sais que je le mérite, je sais que je n'ai pas été gentille… Mais je…

Le brun la regarda perdu. Son regard qui pas plus tard qu' un instant avant était si froid, venait de faire place à celui terrifié d'une petite fille.

- Qui ? Qui va venir te chercher ?

- Pa… pa…

Elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du jeune homme, terrifiée.

_Une petite fille était recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle devait avoir cinq ans tout au plus. Ses long cheveux roses glissaient sur ses épaules ainsi que sur ses yeux. Cachant de long sillons de larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues. _

_- **Sakura! Où es-tu sale petite peste! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre!**_

_Elle ne voulait pas, elle n'avait pas fait exprès de casser la bouteille de rhum de son papa, elle avait glissé sur l'urine que le chien avait laissé sur le carrelage. _

_De la lumière l'illumina brièvement avant qu'une ombre ne la recouvre entièrement. Un homme, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. _

_- C'est là que tu te caches, hein sale conne ? - Il l'attrapa par le bras, la soulevant à son niveau, et ignorant les gémissements de douleur de la petite il poursuivit - Tu sais combien ça coûte une bouteille de rhum ? - devant le manque de réaction de sa fille il s'énerva et la jeta contre le mur - **Est-ce que tu le sais ?! Ça coûte le prix du repas que tu aurais dû avoir ! **_**- **_Puis se radoucissant aussi faussement qu'ironiquement il termina - Tu vas rester dans ton placard, et tu n'en sortiras que quand tu auras compris la valeur des choses… _

_Et il claqua la porte qu'il ferma ensuite. _

_- Non… - haleta l'enfant - Papa ! **Papa ! **_**PAPA !!! **

Sakura se redressa en sueur.

- Sakura ? Ça va ?

Elle se remit pleurer. Et tandis que l'Uchiwa la prenait tout contre lui, elle tenta de chasser toutes ces images atroces de son cerveau.

- Chut… C'est rien Sakura, ce n'est rien qu'un mauvais rêve… Rendors toi…

Elle ferma doucement les yeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sasuke était pour elle une source de soulagement énorme. Ainsi bercée, elle se rendormit lentement.

Le jeune homme par contre, n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait rien du passé de la jeune femme, si ce n'est qu'elle avait été dans le même orphelinat que Temari, mais à l'entendre, elle avait un sérieux problème avec son père. Inconsciemment, cela lui rappela ses propre relations avec son père.

Il s'en souvenait comme d'un homme dur et froid. Toujours distant avec ses enfants. Sa femme étant décédée alors que Sasuke était encore un enfant, il avait dû s'en occuper lui-même. Et il ne l'avait pas fait la joie au cœur. Itachi avait toujours été le petit chouchou, l'enfant prodige, à qui l'on promettait un avenir extraordinaire dans la mafia . Alors que Sasuke, ce n'était que le sale gosse qui ne savait rien faire, avec une passion pour les motos et les véhicules roulant très vite… En somme, rien de bénéfique pour le fils du plus grand mafieux Italien du pays. S'il ne lui avait pas tant ressemblé physiquement, probablement que l'homme l'aurait renié, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors il l'avait prédestiné à devenir un homme normal. Exclu du clan dans les années à venir.

Mais un jour, tout le clan Uchiwa avait été décimé.

**Alors? une tite review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! comment allez-vous tous?! **

**Moi ça va, je reviens d'un week-end avec une bande de tarée (mes soeurs en gros... TT.TT) je sais, vous vous en foutez... **

**Reviews:**

**Koneko : Et ben dis donc, merci pour tout les compliments... je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai choisis de faire de Sydney un personnage zarb comme ça... au début ça devait être seulement la pétasse, mais bon... je suis habitué à ce que mes perso n'en fasse qu'à leur tête... déjà, dans la première partie... TT.TT sinon, voui, bientot cent, d'ailleurs, je mettrais une annonce a la fin du chapitre...**

**Tsume : en vérité, ce chapitre n'est pas plus court que les autres, c'est juste une impression! voilà la suite! d'ailleurs, il est même un peu plus long... **

**Méo : mes personnages évolue en même temps que moi, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont toujours un peu plus étoffé... et puis ça m'éclate de les faire toujours plus compliqué... **

**Voilà, voilà... bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 16: Réveil en fanfare, et discussions animées ou pleines d'animosité**

(ou Sakura et Sasuke, et Ino, Sakura, et Temari ou Itachi et Mme M

Quand Sasuke se leva ce matin là, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé autour de lui, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Mais lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur deux émeraudes qui le fixaient intensément, il comprit. Sakura n'était pas partie pendant qu'il dormait. Elle le regardait se réveiller doucement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hn… plus ou moins…

Elle se colla tout contre lui sans qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste.

- Moi, mon ange gardien a veillé sur moi… Comme toujours…

Voilà que Sakura devenait câline ? Elle qui était d'habitude si froide.

- Que se passe-t-il exactement Sakura ?

La jeune femme se redressa légèrement, histoire de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'Uchiwa.

- J'en ai assez Sasuke… Marre de tourner autour du pot, marre de me priver de choses, certes pas indispensables, mais tellement agréables… La vie est courte et je crois qu'il est temps que j'en profite.

Le brun la regarda étrangement. Que s'était-il passé pendant la nuit qui ait pu la changer ainsi ?

- Qui te prive ?

- Ou plutôt quoi… Mes souvenirs me retenaient jusqu'à présent de vivre pleinement ma vie, mais maintenant…

Et sans terminer sa phrase, elle se pencha vers le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres rentrent en contact. Se détachant imperceptiblement de lui, Sakura murmura :

- Je crois bien que je suis sérieusement accro à toi Sasu, mais toi, accepteras-tu une fille comme moi qui a un passé plus noir que tes yeux, et probablement aucun futur ?

Ce fut au tour de l'Uchiwa de prendre l'initiative, il serra la jeune femme contre lui, la fit basculer sur le matelas, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, d'un baiser dans lequel on pouvait ressentir toute la frustration de ces nombreuses années d'attente.

- Je crois qu'on a déjà eu une discussion similaire il y a quelques jours dans un ascenseur… arrêtes-moi si je me trompe ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, mais le jeune homme la coupa :

- Tu sais Sakura, le passé, c'est le passé, il ne faut plus y prêter attention, quant au futur…

Se penchant jusqu'à l'oreille de la rose, il y chuchota :

- Dans mon pays, Saki signifie futur…

À cet instant, Sakura eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait toujours les mots pour la rassurer, pour refaire d'elle la fille sûre qu'elle aurait due être.

Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte de la suite. Sakura se leva, avec seulement une légère nuisette sur le dos, et alla ouvrir. C'était l'homme de ménage. Celui-ci rougit violement en voyant la tenue de la jeune femme.

- Euh… Bonjour Mlle Haruno… C'est pour le ménage…

La rose eut un sourire torve.

- Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air prête pour que vous passiez faire le ménage ?

Le jeune homme rougit un peu plus.

- Euh… Non…

- Bien… alors si vous repassiez…

Puis se penchant à son oreille, elle lui murmura :

- En plus, je serais seule…

Et refermant la porte sur un pauvre homme de ménage plus rouge que rouge, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Sasuke apparut alors derrière elle, lui enserra la taille, et après lui avoir déposé une multitude de petits baisers dans le cou, lui demanda :

- Martyriser ce pauvre homme te fait rire ?

Elle se retourna, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et répondit :

- Tu aurais dû le voir Sasu… Il était trop chou…

Puis, se détachant de lui, elle partit vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais me laver… Et puis, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ino… Ce soir, je suis sur scène… Oh, et puis, mieux vaudrait la jouer profil bas au sujet de nous deux… d'accord ? Vis-à-vis des autres danseuses et tout ça…

Le jeune homme acquiesça, avant de l'interpeller :

- Au fait, cette Ino, c'est la gonzesse avec qui tu t'étais disputée le jour où on s'est rencontré ?

La blonde tournait en rond dans le hall du Paradise depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes. Sakura était en retard, et elle allait l'entendre !

- Ino !

Justement, elle arrivait en courant, dans sa salopette en jean, et son top sans bretelles qui laissait voir une bonne partie de son ventre.

- Où t'étais ?!

La rose sourit tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Excuse moi… J'avais beau essayer de m'habiller, Sasuke faisait tout pour me garder nue…

La Yamanaka eut un micro sourire avant de reprendre son air fâché. Mais Sakura ne s'y trompa pas, c'était Ino, sa meilleure amie, avec ses deux couettes en pagaille et son tailleur très court, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir si elle était heureuse.

- Bon on va déjeuner ? Tu me raconteras tout ça !

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans le restaurant, une voix les interpella :

- Attendez-moi !

Se retournant d'un même mouvement, les deux jeune femmes aperçurent Temari qui leur courait après. Elle portait un mini short en jean blanc, un haut de maillot de bain triangle noir et par-dessus une veste de sport blanche. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, mais avec la raie sur le coté.

- Vous n'alliez tout de même pas vous la jouer perso ?!

- On avait pas envie de se traîner une vieille toute la journée ! - lui répondit Ino un sourire ironique sur le visage.

- Ah ah, très drôle…

Partant dans un grand éclat de rire, elles allèrent toutes trois s'installer à une table.

- Alors, quoi de neuf Temi ? On a pas trop eu le temps de discuter hier soir… Avec Itachi qui monopolisait la conversation…

- C'est sûr… Mais toi non plus je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu Saki… Quand j'étais sur scène je t'ai entraperçue discuter avec Sydney, et après t'as disparu… Vous avez causé de quoi ?

La rose ne répondit rien, pensive. Elle avait vraiment été un monstre la veille, et elle devrait aller s'excuser.

- Alors ?

Comme ses amies la pressaient de question, elle répondit un air mystérieux sur le visage :

- D'amour…

C'est surprises que les deux blondes écoutèrent la suite :

- Et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné, vu que j'ai passé la nuit avec Sasuke…

Temari s'écria :

- Tu veux dire qu'après m'avoir fait chier pendant quinze plombes, vous vous mettez ensemble comme ça !

La priant de se calmer, la rose mit ses deux mains sur la bouche de sa sœur.

- Garde le secret ou je te trucide ! Personne doit savoir, pas même Itachi !

- MmmhMmh !

- Parce que… On est pas encore assez proches l'un de l'autre pour se montrer aux regards…

Acquiesçant gravement, Temari réussit finalement à se débarrasser de son bâillon de fortune, et ce fut finalement Ino qui relança la discussion :

- Vous avez remarqué qu'il ne manque qu'Hinata ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de faire un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai… ça faisait longtemps… Au fait, vous savez où ils vont se marier exactement ? Parce que c'est quand même dans deux semaines…

- Moi je sais…

Les trois jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Itachi.

- Bonjour Ita ! - s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur.

- Salut les filles… Je peux m'asseoir ?

Prenant l'air de l'évidence, Ino déclara :

- C'est chez toi, alors tu fais comme tu le sens…

L'homme eut un sourire mais garda le silence en prenant une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit à l'envers.

- Tu disais que tu savais où ils allaient se marier ?

- Bien sûr, puisqu'ils le feront ici…

- **Quoi ?!**

Une fois de plus, elles s'étaient exclamées en cœur, et le pauvre Itachi se tenait les oreilles, un air plaintif sur le visage.

- Du calme… Oui, ils se marient ici, et elle a réservé la plus grande salle de réception. De plus, Hinata a aussi réquisitionné mes meilleures danseuses et chanteuses… Aussi, je suis navré de vous annoncer que je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de vous donner votre soirée… Désolé les filles… D'ailleurs Ino, vu que mes effectifs vont être réduits, ça te dirait de venir sur la scène du Paradise ce soir-là ?

La blonde sourit.

- Désolée Ita, mais tu sais bien que je chante comme une casserole et que j'ai le mouvement aussi coordonné qu'un pantin désarticulé…

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua la petite assemblée avant que finalement, Itachi se relève.

- J'étais juste de passage… En fait j'attends une importante cliente qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver… A plus tard les filles.

Tandis que les trois jeunes femmes reprenaient leur discussion sur la couleur des vêtements qu'elles porteraient au mariage, l'homme avança vers une table un peu plus loin où attendait une femme qui devait avoir dans les quarante ans. En le voyant arriver, elle eut un sourire commercial, tandis qu'il lui tendait la main.

- Bonjour Mme Moritaki, je suis Itachi Uchiwa.

- Enchanté M. Uchiwa. J'ai reçu votre appel. Il semblerait que vous ayez quelque chose qui m'appartient.

L'Uchiwa la regarda un peu plus en détail. C'était une très belle femme, de longs cheveux noirs, noués en chignon, des yeux d'un gris très clair, et un tailleur jupe extrêmement chic. Son air froid ajouté à la beauté de son visage lui donnait un charisme absolument spectaculaire. Cependant, une aura de méchanceté pure et simple se dégageait d'elle, une aura qui allait jusqu'à l'effrayer lui, le grand Itachi Uchiwa.

- Ca dépend ce que vous entendez par ''qui m'appartient''. Je n'ai rien volé à personne.

Elle eut un léger ricanement. Le brun la voyait caresser son couteau quasiment amoureusement, et il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse très attention à ce qu'il allait répondre s'il ne voulait pas finir embroché sur ce couteau-là. Et le restaurant qui se vidait peu à peu, même les filles venaient de partir. Ne restait qu'un homme seul à une table et quelques serveurs.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi M. Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, et j'aimerais que l'on fasse cela très vite.

Itachi ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il sentait une légère crainte dans sa voix. Craignait-il de voir débarquer Ami ? Que celle-ci ne fasse pas la même erreur qu'une dizaine d'année auparavant ?

- Voyons ne soyez pas si pressée, profitez un peu de l'excellente nourriture de l'établissement… Allez, c'est moi qui vous invite…

Se penchant vers lui, elle murmura :

- Que les choses soient bien claires, M. Uchiwa, je ne suis pas encline à la plaisanterie… Aussi pressez-vous de me dire où je peux la trouver.

Comme il gardait le silence, elle agrippa le couteau fermement, et le colla contre la gorge de l'Uchiwa qui n'avait pas vu venir le mouvement.

- Êtes-vous un peu plus sérieux maintenant ?

**Alors?! C'était bien non? Je suis fière de l'apparition de Mme Moritaki! **

**Bon, à part ça, j'aurais une annonce à faire... Nous approchons de la centième review (trop bien!!!) aussi, je déclare dès maintenant que ceux qui reviewerons avant les cent (en gros les huit prochain) aurons le droit à un petit one shot sur un des couples de leur choix, dans le contexte de leur choix! **

**reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut à vous tous! comment allez-vous?! **

**Disclamer: je crains malheureusement être obligée de répéter une fois de plus que les perso ne sont pas à moi... encore et toujours... TT.TT**

**Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc absolument atroce, je vais avoir un boulot monstre avec toute les mini fic que je vais devoir vous faire... c'est horrible... je vous prierais donc de vous arrêter pour lire les modalité en fin de page... merci...**

**Reviews:**

Tsume: ALors pour toi se sera un sasu/saku, ça marche, j'envoie ça... ensuite, pour ce qui est de la death, ce chapitre devrait de rassurer... enfin presque... bonne lecture!

Nosuka-chan: Alors pour toi se sera quoi? tu veux un one shot avec quel couple? sinon, pour la suite de bulles, je te rassure, ça avance... et puis, voila...

Kmii-nee-chan: Qu'est-ce que se sera pour vous mademoiselle comme couple pour votre one shot? sinon, c'est sur que Mme M est pas particuierement tendre... on va dire qu'elle a un coeur de pierre! mais t'inquiète, je l'aime pas particulièrement non plus, elle tiendra pas longtemps... '

Temari50 : Alors... Apparement tu fais parti revieweuse avant les cent, donc tu as droit à un one-shot... quel couple? sinon, merci pour tes deux reviews... voila la suite!

Lovetemashika: au contraire, tu fais belle et bien parti des cent, et tu as même un statut particulier, vu que tu es la centieme! tu as le droit à un one shot, sur le couple que tu veux, dans le context que tu veux... enfin bref, comme tu veux! si tu as relu ta fic en entier, je suis ravie, même moi, je crois que j'aurais pas le courage de le faire à part si je m'ennuayait profondément, donc merci pour tes encouragement!

Emy-had-adream : Merci pour ton compliment, je suis touché d'être la premiere fic que tu lis, voila la suite!

**Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, ceux dont les nom ont été souligné auront droit à un one shot... bonne lecture à tous! **

**Chapitre 17 : Mafia et passé**

(Ou Ami, Mme M. et Tsunade, et Sakura et Neji)

Quand il l'avait invitée, Itachi n'avait pas du tout prévu de se retrouver dans cette position, à peine à quelques micromètres de la mort.

- Alors, M. Uchiwa, si vous me disiez où elle est…

Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix : sa vie, ou celle de la brune qui vivait avec lui depuis maintenant près de dix ans. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la chance que l'un des deux survive était mince, très mince, trop mince… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'appeler ?

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix M. Uchiwa…

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux. C'était la fin. Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer légèrement, puis… une légère détonation retentit dans la pièce. Ouvrant une paupière, puis l'autre, il vit ce qu'il avait secrètement voulu voir sans pour autant y croire : les yeux écarquillés, le visage soudainement blanc, et la bouche entrouverte comme dans une ultime prière silencieuse, Mme Moritaki avait une balle en plein milieu du front.

Se retournant précipitamment, il vit celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Le bras encore tendu, l'arme à la main, Ami fixait sa mère avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Itachi se leva en silence et s'approcha d'elle.

- Ami, je…

- Tu devrais contrôler les entrées de ton casino, la vermine n'est pas bonne pour ta côte de popularité.

Elle se retourna et repartit vers le hall.

Le propriétaire des lieux regarda autour de lui. Aussi improbable que ça ait pu l'être, personne n'était présent au moment du meurtre. Dégainant son portable, il numérota rapidement, et attendit :

- … ?

- Tsunade-sama ?

- … ?

- Ici Itachi Uchiwa… J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main…

- … !

- Euh… oui, moi aussi je suis content de vous avoir au téléphone, mais…

- … !

- Écoutez, c'est vraiment pressé…

- … !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes vieille…

Itachi soupira, il fallait toujours qu'elle en fasse des tonnes…

- Pourriez-vous m'envoyer quelqu'un à Las Vegas pour me débarrasser d'un… corps un peu gênant…

- … ?

- Oui, dans mon restaurant…

- … ?

- Parker Moritaki.

- !!!

Elle lui avait crié qu'elle arrivait, et elle avait raccroché. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas venir depuis Los Angeles ?!

Il lui fallut à peine le temps de le penser que déjà débarquait trois personne : un homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, un masque ne découvrant que le haut du visage, des cheveux blancs, d'une trentaine d'années ; une femme du même âge, des cheveux bruns coupés aux épaules, vêtue d'un haut résille, d'une brassière de sport noire en dessous, d'un baggy noir, et d'une veste en toile beige. La troisième femme, était blonde et paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noués en deux couettes, elle portait un kimono blanc très décolleté, signe de son appartenance à la mafia Japonaise.

- Alors mon petit Itachi, tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Montrant du menton la femme qui avait la tête écrasée sur la table, il déclencha une étincelle dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle s'en approcha, lui souleva le visage, l'inspecta sous tous les angles, pour finalement déclarer dans un sourire :

- Cette bonne vieille Parker… - s'adressant à l'homme au cheveux blancs - Regarde-la bien Kakashi, voici la femme qui a commandité l'assassinat de tes parents…

- Ceux d'Itachi aussi…

Tous se retournèrent. Ses cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules, son tailleur noir sur le dos, Ami venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle avança calmement jusqu'à Itachi.

- Ravie de voir que tu vas mieux Kakashi, après ce qui s'était passé, j'eus cru que tu ne sortirais jamais du noir… - s'adressant ensuite à l'autre brune - Anko… Je vois que tu vas mieux toi aussi… - puis se tournant finalement vers Tsunade - Vous devez être la fameuse Godaïme, cinquième chef du grand clan Yakuza de Los Angeles… Tsunade je crois…

Acquiesçant en silence et prêts à lui sauter dessus si il le fallait, Kakashi et Anko continuèrent à scruter la nouvelle venue avec méfiance. Ce fut Tsunade qui prit la parole.

- Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée… Tu es ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire amer.

- Je m'appelle Ami Moritaki.

Alors que tous s'attendait à ce qu'Itachi tente de la tuer ou bien au moins de réagir, il furent abasourdis de l'entendre demander :

- C'est elle qui a… tué les Uchiwa?

Ami se rapprocha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ne crois pas que notre rencontre chez Walker était un signe du hasard… Je ne faisais rien qui ne lui était utile… J'ai programmé l'assassinat Hatake, le désastre Uchiwa aurait dû être de moi aussi… Mais j'avais été envoyée au Texas pour détourner je ne sais plus combien de tonnes de cocaïne… Si c'était moi qui m'en était chargée, Sasuke et toi aussi seriez mort.

Elle ferma les paupières, comme pour repousser des souvenirs un peu trop amers à son goût.

- Kakashi a été épargné parce qu'Elle voulait les localisations du clan Uchiwa… Sans ça… il serait mort aussi.

Ses yeux gris parcoururent l'assemblée sombrement avant d'aller se poser sur Tsunade.

- C'est moi qui l'ai tuée. Vous pouvez nous en débarrasser vite et proprement ?

La blonde acquiesça lentement.

- Le mieux serait de brûler le corps…

Réfléchissant un instant, Ami répliqua :

- Non, à moins que vous n'ayez un incinérateur dans le coffre de votre moto… Les fumées et les vapeurs risqueraient d'éveiller les soupçons… Il faut que ce soit discret et que ça n'alerte personne.

La blonde la regarda intriguée. Cette fille était surprenante, elle avait réussi à savoir qu'ils étaient venus en moto, et avait automatiquement trouvé une faille dans leur technique. Cependant quelque chose l'effrayait : elle avait été capable de tuer sa propre mère, c'est elle qui avait préparé les assassinats des plus grands clans mafieux de Los Angeles… Qui était-elle exactement ?

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Mmh… Je ne suis pas sûre… On pourrait peut-être découper le corps en plusieurs morceaux, et les enterrer chacun à des points différents du pays. Pour retrouver tous les morceaux il faudra un moment… On peux aussi en donner certains à bouffer aux requins… Et aux cochons… Parait que c'est très efficace… Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez… Je vous laisse vous en occuper.

Elle se tourna vers Itachi et lui murmura :

- Tu peux venir un instant, j'aimerais te parler.

Il acquiesça et l'attrapant par la taille, il l'entraîna en dehors de la salle.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Kakashi se tourna vers la blonde.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Tsunade baissa les yeux un instant, et déplaçant le corps sur le sol, répondit :

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, j'avais entendu parler de cette fille que Moritaki avait élevée comme la sienne et qui était une parfaite machine à tuer. Ça devait être cette gamine. Elle a programmé de nombreux meurtres, vols et trafics. Anko, tu veux bien la découper ?

La jeune femme sortit son katana, et demanda :

- Mais que fout-elle avec Itachi ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée - répondit-elle tout en emballant dans des sacs en tissu imperméable les premiers membres - mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sont ensembles maintenant.

Finalement l'Hatake demanda :

- On reste manger là ce soir ? On pourra profiter du spectacle !

Bien loin de ce genre de considération, Sakura, Temari et Ino qui avaient quitté le Paradise, déambulaient dans les rues de Las Vegas. Et entre lèche-vitrine, et fou-rires en tout genre, elles avaient eu le temps de se faire draguer plusieurs fois.

- Dans ces moments là, j'aimerais franchement avoir un mec bien viril à mes côtés…

En pouffant, Sakura demanda :

- Comme Lee ?

Rougissant, la blonde tira la langue à son amie, tandis que Temari interrogeait :

- Lee, ton patron ?

Tout en bougonnant, Ino déclara :

- Bravo grand front, merci pour le secret.

Ce à quoi, très philosophe, ladite grand front répondit :

- Entre _tieves _il n'y a pas de secret !

Ce fut au tour de Temari de poser une question.

- Vu qu'on en est aux secrets, il y a un truc que j'ai toujours voulu savoir…

Elle baissa les yeux un instant.

- Te souviens-tu du soir où nous avons rencontré Neji et Hinata ?

- Oui - répondit la rose.

- Et bien… J'avais… un peu bu…

Se permettant un rire Sakura répondit :

- T'étais complètement pleine, oui !

- Oui, bon… toi et Neji vous êtes restés… seuls, toute la soirée… Alors je voulais savoir… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là exactement ?

L'Haruno écarquilla les yeux. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, elle s'était juré de l'oublier, et pourtant…

_Ils étaient restés à s'occuper de Temari : l'avaient lavée rapidement, puis couchée. _

_- Tu veux que je reste un peu pour t'aider à ranger ? _

_La jeune femme rougit légèrement, mais acquiesça en silence, trop fatiguée pour tout faire toute seule. _

_- Neji-kun… merci. _

_Il la regarda de son regard pénétrant, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et avec un sourire charmeur lui répondit : _

_- Tu sais Sakura, si tu avais été une autre, je n'aurais pas accepté, c'est pour toi que je le fais… _

_La rougeur sur les joues de la rose s'accentua, tandis que le jeune homme rapprochait son visage du siens. Dans le silence de l'appartement, il lui offrit un premier baiser. Mais Sakura le repoussa doucement. _

_- Non… Je ne peux pas faire ça à Temari… Tu lui plais Neji… Je n'empiète pas sur les plates bandes de ma sœur… _

_- Mais moi, ce n'est pas de ta sœur dont j'ai envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite… c'est de toi… _

_Et il la ré embrassa, avec peut-être un peu plus de passion que la première fois… Enfin, à l'époque, la jeune femme aurait pensé à de la passion, mais tandis qu'elle se laissait faire dans ce baiser qui était particulièrement brutal, elle avait du mal à croire que la passion puisse être aussi… désagréable… _

- On a été loin ce soir là… Pas aussi loin qu'il aurait voulu je pense, mais suffisamment loin pour me faire douter…

Sakura baissa les yeux vers la table, un regard plein de tourments. Ses deux amies se rapprochèrent d'elle, comme pour lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait pas reçu ce soir là…

_- Tu sais Sakura - commença-t-il alors qu'il quittait le petit appartement - entre nous ce serait super mais… j'ai pas envie d'être lié à une fille pour l'instant… et puis tu es un peu trop jeune pour moi… mais on peut toujours être amis… _

_Et Neji quitta les lieux, laissant derrière lui une pauvre petite fille en mal d'amour. _

**Neji a encore frappé... je manquait d'inspiration, et en relisant les maîtres de l'univers, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait plein de point que j'avait passé! Alors voilà, je vais commencer à résoudre tout mes petits mystère... **

**encadré spécial one shot :**

**Pour les lecteurs concerné, j'aimerais que vous m'envoyé un mail (à cette addresse : molly.stevenson hotmail.fr "les expaces en moins") me disant précisement ce que vous voulez exactement comme couples, comme context etc... voila, à bientot...**

**Reviews? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut les gens! **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne m'appartiennent, et vu comme je les martyrise, je me dis que ça doit pas trop les gêner... '**

**Reviews:**

**Tsume: Bonne nouvelle, j'ai finit ton OS, je ne l'est pas encore taper, mais je vais le faire bientot... sinon, on va encore en apprendre sur les personnages donc... **

**Nosuka-chan: Je pense te faire un Ino/Lee, ou peut-être autre chose... mais celui là pourrait être sympa... sinon voila la suite! **

**Meo: Et oui, et oui, je vais découvrir de nombreux mystère... mais comme je vais en rajouter d'autre ben... '**

**Temari50: Je**** vais te faire ton OS, sinon, voila la suite... merci pour les compliments**

**Chibi-rizahawkeye: Voila la suite très cher!**

**Lovetemashika: Pas grave pour le mail, du moment que tu sais ce que tu veux... je pense prendre la première option... mais on verra... sinon, voila la suite! **

**Voila voila, bonne lecture a tous!**

**Chapitre 18 : dispute et retrouvailles**

(ou tous les personnages de l'histoire)

Vers dix sept heures trente, Sakura somma ses deux amies de rentrer au cabaret pour pouvoir se préparer pour le spectacle.

En arrivant dans le grand hall, elles prirent l'ascenseur et tandis qu'elles laissaient Sakura à l'étage de sa suite, les deux blondes montèrent jusqu'au bureau d'Itachi car Temari voulait s'entretenir avec lui quant à son nouvel homme de ménage.

Arrivées à l'étage voulu, les deux jeune femmes interrompirent leur mouvement en entendant des cris qui n'avait rien des habituels bruits du bureau.

Se tournant vers son amie, Ino demanda :

- Ils se disputent?

- Et elle parle en français en plus… Elle doit être sacrement énervée.

Collant discrètement leurs oreilles à la porte, elles écoutèrent.

- _Je croyais pourtant t'avoir prévenu quant au danger que représentait cette furie ! À croire que tu es suicidaire ! Ou masochiste ! (petite précision, Temari et Ino ne comprennent pas cette langue)_

- Où est le problème ?! Que je sache, grâce à ça, elle ne viendra plus t'embêter…

- _Et qu'aurais-tu fait si je n'étais pas intervenue à temps ?! Je vais te le dire moi, tu serais mort ! Et ce n'est pas son corps qui serait en train de se faire découper, mais le tien ! Est-ce que tu as conscience de ça ?! Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu aimes les ennuis ! _

- Et toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit au sujet du fameux désastre ?! Il y a encore des choses comme ça que tu me caches ?!

On put entendre un silence, un mouvement, et des pas qui se rapprochent de la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent précipitamment de celle-ci, et allèrent se cacher derrière le Yucca qui décorait l'entrée. Ami ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner et de répondre froidement :

- _Oui Itachi Uchiwa, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je te cache… Je pourrais t'assurer que c'est pour ton bien, que c'est pour t'éviter un fardeau trop lourd… Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il y a des choses, que j'ai faites, et que je préfère oublier. Quand tu as des corps ensanglantés devant toi, qui ne demandent qu'une chose, que tu les tues rapidement, excuse moi du vocabulaire, mais moi, j'appelle ça des souvenirs à s'ouvrir les poignets… _

Il la suivit un instant dans le hall.

- Où vas-tu ?

Tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, la jeune femme répondit :

- Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un break, alors je vais partir, quelque temps… Je reviendrais peut-être… Ce n'est pas sûr… Si je n'en ai pas l'occasion, excuse-moi auprès de Kakashi et d'Anko… Et remercies la Godaime de ma part… - elle se retourna légèrement tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait - _Je t'embrasse Itachi… Prends soin de toi. _

Ino et Temari n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ami et Itachi, qui avaient toujours semblé le couple parfait, venaient de se séparer sans plus de cérémonie.

Se laissant tomber contre la cloison, l'Uchiwa glissa jusqu'au sol, ramenant les genoux tout contre lui et rentrant la tête dans ses épaules qui se mirent à tressauter doucement.

Ino se leva, et s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle s'accroupit à ses cotés, et l'interpella :

- Ita ?

Redressant la tête soudainement, il observa les deux jeunes femmes comme si elles venaient d'une autre planète. Il se passa un rapide coup de bras sur les yeux, mais le geste n'échappa pas aux deux jeunes femmes qui en conclurent qu'il avait bel et bien… pleuré ?

- Ino… Tema… - il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elles - Sakura n'est pas avec vous ?

Le regardant comme avec tendresse, la jeune femme comprit soudainement ce que ressentait l'homme, pour Temari, pour Hinata, et surtout pour Sakura… Il avait le sentiment du grand frère, qui devait les protéger, ne leur montrant jamais aucune de ses faiblesses, toujours maître de lui-même… Tant qu'Ami était avec lui, il pouvait se laisser aller devant quelqu'un, elle le soutenait, était présente quand il avait besoin de se lâcher… Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne… Et elle craignait pour la suite.

- Sakura se prépare pour… le spectacle… d'ailleurs, tu devrais… te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, et… descendre, ça va bientôt être l'heure de la réception… et… je crois que tu as des invités…

Il acquiesça lentement, se releva, et entra dans l'appartement, d'où il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, l'air frais… et froid.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous enjoins à rejoindre ma table ce soir… Qu'en dites-vous ?

Et dans un sourire charmeur, il les prit par la taille, et les emmena avec lui.

Sakura enfila sa dernière acquisition en matière de robe dans les vestiaires. Elle était bleu cyan, très près du corps, et le léger décolleté à l'aspect maillot de bain lui faisait une belle poitrine. De fines bretelles et un trou dans le tissu sur le haut du ventre, ainsi qu'une longue fente partant de la cuisse gauche pour arriver sur la cheville droite donnait sur une sous robe bleu outremer en satin. Les coupes était surpiqué de perle d'un blanc nacré. Sur son avant bras, un long bracelet d'argent, les même perles que sur la robe accrochées ici et là. Mettant dans ses cheveu un bandeau de la même teinte que les perles, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de se rapprocher de la scène où elle devait entrer d'une minute à l'autre.

Au même moment, Sydney quittait la scène. La rose l'agrippa par le bras.

- Sydney… Il faut que…

- Haruno, c'est à toi dans deux minutes ! - cria une des roadies.

- Je voudrais m'excuser… J'ai été infecte avec toi hier soir… Et…

Dans un doux sourire, la blonde lui répondit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura, c'est oublié… Il fallait que quelqu'un me pousse au derrière, ça devenait important… C'est moi qui doit te remercier… Maintenant file… sans ça tu vas rater ton entrée…

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire complice et la rose entra fière sur la scène, l'air de celle qui domine le monde. Faisant légèrement voler le bas de sa robe autour d'elle, elle se tourna face au public et commença à chanter. L'histoire d'un ange, qui pleurait des larmes de sang pour avoir été pervertie par le démon…

Itachi, à sa table, observait sa chanteuse préférée, un air de mélancolie dans le regard. Il était loin le temps où elle chantait des chansons d'amour à l'eau de rose tout juste bonnes à faire pleurer les vieilles filles… Elle était devenu femme, sa petite fleur, et elle rayonnait de beauté… Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux pour elle ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce pincement au cœur, comme si elle lui échappait pour toujours ? Il repensa à leur nuit torride, du temps où elle était encore toute à lui, du temps de Nami… Mais au fond de lui, ne se doutait-il pas que ce n'était pas, et que ça n'avait jamais été lui qu'elle désirait ? Il y avait d'abord eu Neji… Et maintenant Sasuke… Son propre frère. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais été attirée par lui ? Qu'avait-il en moins que son frère ?

Le regard d'Ino passait d'Itachi à Sakura en s'arrêtant parfois sur Kakashi qui était dans le public, accompagné de la Godaïme et d'une brune. Que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi le propriétaire des lieux regardait-il la rose de cette manière ? Elle sentait que la dispute avec Ami y était mêlée d'une façon ou d'une autre… Mais elle n'aurait pas su dire comment, et ça l'ennuyait fortement… Elle aurait pu aller demander à Kakashi bien sûr mais… Demander à la principale concernée étant du pure suicide… Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la jeune femme, mais simplement parce que… Qui était cette femme pour être mêlée à tant de choses en même temps ? Si la mafia était dans le coup… C'était probablement très grave…

Ino avait une manie. Certain l'aurait caractérisée de mauvaise, d'autre l'aurait trouvée justifiée, il n'empêche qu'elle était bien là : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des recherches sur les personnes qu'elle venait de rencontrer… Chez elle, elle avait un tiroir où étaient rangées toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu relever sur les personnes qui l'entourait, sur Sakura, sur Temari… Leur vie n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle… Et c'était justement là que se présentait le problème. Elle n'avait rien, mais absolument rien trouvé sur une certaine Ami Moritaki… Mais ses recherches l'avait conduite jusqu'à une certaine Parker qui aurait adopté l'année où était normalement née la brune une petite Kira, Kira Le Vivandier, une petite française, de père inconnu et de mère étudiante.

Aussi, Ino s'inquiétait. C'était justifié en un sens; qui ne s'inquiète pas pour ses amis ? Les personnes qui n'en n'ont pas. Et Ino ne faisait pas partie de celles-là. S'excusant brièvement, la jeune femme se leva de table pour aller rejoindre celle de l'Hatake.

- Bonsoir Kakashi…

L'homme leva la tête vers elle, un regard surpris dans les yeux.

- Ino ? Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais à Manhattan ?

Elle prit une chaise plus loin et s'invita à leur côté sous l'œil interrogatif des deux autres femmes.

- Kakashi, tu ne crois pas que tu oublies quelque chose ? Genre, faire les présentations… - dit-elle un sourire au lèvres.

Le blanc rougit légèrement.

- Euh… Oui… Tsunade-sama, Anko, je vous présente Ino Yamanaka, une amie de longue date…

Prenant une moue vexée mais un regard vicieux, ladite Yamanaka demanda :

- Seulement amie ?

Faisant de telle sorte rougir l'homme un peu plus, qui leva ensuite les yeux. Reprenant soudainement son sérieux, la blonde questionna :

- Tu as rencontré Ami ?

Écarquillant brièvement les yeux, ce fut à Tsunade de demander :

- Vous la connaissez ?

Prenant un pseudo air choqué, Ino déclama :

- Quoi ? Kakashi, méchant, tu ne leur as jamais parlé de moi ?! Elle se tourna vers les deux femmes tandis que ledit méchant se prenait la tête entre les mains - Je connais Kakashi et Itachi depuis que j'ai l'âge d'apprécier la beauté de l'homme… Et il parait que je suis précoce…

L'Hatake secoua doucement la tête. Il avait vu Ino en entrant dans la salle, et il avait senti qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule.

Il connaissait la jeune femme depuis vingt ans maintenant, comme Itachi à peu près. Il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir véritablement d'où elle venait, c'était une petite gamine qui s'était retrouvé à vivre avec les Daidouji, qui à l'époque travaillait pour les Uchiwa. Ils avaient quasiment grandi ensemble.

- Ino, que viens-tu faire ici exactement ? - demanda l'homme.

La blonde tourna vers lui un regard que seul lui put interpréter comme angoissé. Elle regarda Tsunade et Anko, puis, après acquiescement de l'Hatake.

- Ita et Ami étaient ensemble depuis dix ans… Enfin, avec les filles, on pense que ça a commencé avant, mais on n'est pas sûres… Enfin, il n'empêche qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre, et… Ils se sont disputés, violemment, elle lui parlait même en français… Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kaka, quand elle parle dans sa langue d'origine, c'est qu'elle est vraiment énervée. Même toi tu dois t'en rendre compte… Ita va mal… Alors je voulais savoir le pourquoi du comment…

Ils s'observèrent un instant en chiens de faïence, avant de hocher doucement la tête. Kakashi passa sa main sur la chevelure blonde de son amie d'enfance.

- T'inquiète Ino… Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de nos problèmes, Itachi est suffisamment grand pour régler ça tout seul… Tu as des choses plus futiles, et autrement plus intéressantes à faire avec Sakura et compagnie…

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle annonça tout en se relevant :

- Bon… Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des trucs à faire, et puis, je mange quand même à la table d'honneur, faut pas que je m'absente trop. - inclinant la tête à Tsunade - Godaïme, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer - puis se tournant vers Anko - Miss Mitarachi… Prenez soin de mon petit Kakashi… C'est un vrai enfant quand il s'y met.

Elle se baissa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'Hatake et repartit vers sa table.

Une jeune femme courait. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison en cuir noir, brillante, et très près du corps. Volant de toit en toit, elle semblait suivre quelque chose. Ses cheveux flottant au vent derrière elle, bruns, lisses, noués en couette.

Un jeune femme attendait. Ses courts cheveux blonds, son jean bleu moulant, son top sans manche rouge, elle a des allures de mannequin. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle est là. Elle a reçu un coup de téléphone d'une ancienne amie, elle qui pensait ne plus jamais entendre cette voix… Elles n'avaient jamais gardé le contact, mais quand l'une changeait de numéro, elle envoyait un message à l'autre pour la prévenir, et vice versa.

La brune s'arrête auprès de la blonde.

- Heureuse de te revoir Ami ?

- C'est réciproque Nami…

**Dernière petite annonce, je sais, c'est mal, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'avancer dans l'histoire, résultat, je n'ai rien a poster pour la semaine prochaine... évidemment, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je part de Samedi31 à Mardi11 en voyage... je n'emmenerais pas mon ordi, mais seulement un petit carnet... donc, pas moyene d'avancer... TT.TT et en dernier point négatif, vu que j'ai rendu un bulletin minable ce trimestre, ma gentille maman va me réduire mes moment de paix et de repos avec moi même (c-a-d mon PC) réusltat des course... le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas avant... disons... le dernier dimanche des vacances, si ce n'est pas plus tard... je m'excuse platement de ma négligence... et espère que vous me pardonnerez... TT.TT (je vous assure que je préfère vous envoyer des chapitres plutot que de bosser mes cours!)**

**Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Je suis heureuse... Bon d'accord vous vous en fouter, mais... voilà, je devais le dire! Je m'excuse pour ce fort retard, d'abord du à un travail scolaire trop acharné, puis à un voyage, et finalement à quelque soucis d'ordre fanfictesque (c'est a dire que le site refusait les textes que je lui envoyait... TT.TT). **

**Disclamer : Y a-t-il un traducteur dans la salle? pour traduire la lettre d'amour passioné que je vais envoyé à Masashi kishimoto pour le demander en mariage... non... tant pis... les perso reste à lui... **

**Reveiws:**

**Nosuka-chan : héhé... va pour un saku/sasu... voila la suite!**

**Tsume : t'as raison de pas le sentir... je vais être vache . pour Ami et Ita j'avoue ne pas savoir comment les réconcilié... c'est facheux... merci pour ta review! **

**Temari50 : Tu l'auras remarqué, je n'arrête pas! merci pour ta review!**

**lovetemashika : je comptais faire ton OS demain pendant mon cours de maths... (c'est que ça inspire c'est bêtise! - les enfants ne faite pas ça la maison) merci pour ta review!**

**Voila, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 19 : réveil et secrets**

(ou Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, Kakashi, Naruto et Hinata, et Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto et Hinata)

Tranquillement installé dans une suite d'un des plus grands hôtels de Hollywood, Neji réfléchissait. À quoi ? À sa vie, à ses amis, à tout ce qui constituait son univers, et ce qui l'avait constitué…

Dire qu'il avait mal pris le départ, puis le mariage de sa cousine, surtout avec l'autre abruti de blondinet, était un euphémisme : il aurait dû se méfier de celui-là, de ses mimiques, de son air enfant… Oui mais, il y avait son copain, un espèce de playboy… Il tournait autour de Sa Sakura, et ça il ne pouvait pas le cautionner.

Il coupa un instant le flot de pensées malsaines qui inondait son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi possessif ? Il n'avait qu'une envie : garder Hinata et Sakura près de lui…

Il en était là de ses considérations quand on frappa à sa porte.

- Neji-san ?

- Hn ? - répondit-il, agressif.

La pauvre petite stagiaire, toute intimidée, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Le… hem… Votre nouvelle assistante.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, intrigué, et son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme, certes peu féminine, mais avec ce petit quelque chose que les belles femmes ont. Neji eut un sourire mesquin.

- J'ai demandé un assistant, pas une pute !

La stagiaire rougit un peu plus, mais bougea prestement, pour s'effacer devant l'autre jeune femme, un air condescendant sur le visage, chose qui déplut fortement à l'acteur. Il se leva, le regard embrumé par la colère, l'attrapant par le poignet, qu'il serra avec véhémence. Elle gémit de douleur.

- Écoute-moi petite salope, la prochaine fois que tu me regardes avec ces yeux là, je te le casse ! C'est clair ?

À la grande surprise du jeune homme, elle plongea son regard noir dans le sien et répondit d'un air amusé :

- Bien sûr votre altesse, je n'aimerais pas vous froisser…

D'un souple mouvement du poignet, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son nouveau patron.

- Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier, seulement de me respecter… Et j'en ferais de même.

Un air narquois sur le visage, le brun demanda :

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez démissionner ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui susurra :

- Non… Je m'arrangerais juste pour faire de votre vie un enfer…

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, s'approcha du bureau dans un coin du salon, y déposa son sac, et en sortit un agenda électronique.

- Je m'appelle Tenten Nichiru, simplement Tenten. - commença-t-elle - J'ai discuté un instant avec votre précédente assistante… Arrêtez moi si je me trompe… Dans deux semaines, vous avez un mariage… Et entre les deux…

En l'écoutant lui rappeler son emploi du temps, Neji sentit soudainement que quelque chose allait changer dans son quotidien… Et bientôt.

Quand Sakura se leva ce matin-là, elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à l'habitude.

Sasuke la tenait fermement, comme toujours depuis une semaine, il lui avait expliqué que c'était pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, mais la jeune femme avait finalement compris lorsqu'une nuit, elle s'était réveillée, avec un Sasuke, endormi, en larmes dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait ses secrets, et il était temps qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Pourtant, malgré ses interrogations, elle sentait que le moment n'était pas venu. Alors elle attendait.

Enfin, un sentiment diffus s'était propagé dans tout son corps, comme une interrogation, qui la prenait au ventre. Un mauvais sentiment, et en même temps… Autre chose…

Elle se leva, encore un peu fatiguée, et après un dernier regard pour son amant, elle entra dans la salle de bain.

À peine quelques minutes après, elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches.

Sasuke. Un baiser dans le cou, un autre sur l'épaule. La tournant face à lui, il déposa sur le corps de la jeune femme une myriade de baisers. Sasuke. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire cet effet-là. Pour la transporter. Pour lui faire si plaisir, et en même temps si mal. En restant simplement lui. Sasuke. L'amour, la passion, le désir, la frustration. Le tout regroupé en un seul nom.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Une larme inconsciente. Solitaire. Elle se mêla aux gouttes d'eau qui pleuvaient sur eux. Elle ne l'avait pas sentie, mais il l'avait vu.

Sasuke le sentait. Leur secret respectif les tuait à petit feu, doucement, mais sûrement. Lui et son ascendance, lui et Nami, lui et Itachi. Elle et son ascendance, elle et Neji, elle et les _tieves_. En un sens, ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, trop proches. Et en même temps trop loin.

Plusieurs étages plus haut, Itachi aussi se levait, et pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il était seul. Alors, seul, assis sur son lit, seul, il laissa les larmes couler, seul.

Son téléphone vibra. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. La messagerie s'enclencha sûrement. Sa voix demandant de laisser un message.

Une respiration, saccadée, la personne marchait vite, ou pleurait… Il n'en était pas sûr.

- Ita…

Le jeune homme leva la tête brutalement. Cette voix : Nami.

Se précipitant vers le téléphone, il renversa les couvertures, et courut comme un dératé dans son appartement en boxer.

- Nami !

…

Trop tard.

Itachi pesta un instant contre la jeune femme avant de se rappeler une chose : il avait sur sa boite vocale… Un mort ?!

Ino aussi se leva. Il lui fallu un instant pour se rappeler où elle était. Dans un canapé de sa chambre, appuyée contre Kakashi.

La veille, ils avaient discuté pendant plusieurs heures, et c'était seulement vers cinq heures qu'ils s'étaient finalement endormis, côte à côte.

- Hn… 'no… Quelle heure ?

La blonde eut un petit rire, Kakashi n'avait jamais été du matin.

- Huit heures moins le quart… Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tu fais encore là… Je suis pas sûre que la Godaïme cautionne tes retards…

L'homme grommela quelque chose sur les godaïmes, et les balais. Ino préféra ne pas relever.

- Allez debout, où je te fous à la porte sans scrupule, pas rasé.

Il soupira. Se leva lentement, se traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain. En croisant leur reflet dans le miroir, un afflux de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire. Notamment…

_Un cri. Kakashi se retourna. Face à lui, Ino. En larme. Comment elle était entrée, comment elle l'avait retrouvé? Toute ces questions volèrent en éclat face à l'air alarmé de la jeune femme. Une seule certitude, il fallait la consoler, il fallait tuer ceux qui avaient fait du mal à sa princesse… _

_Sakura avait fait une tentative de suicide. Ino en était affectée. Nami morte, Sakura au bord du gouffre, et Ino dans ses bras… les _Angels_ était en train de se mourir… Temari devait être dans un bel état aussi… Et Hinata ? _

Ino entra à cet instant dans la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu te branles ?!

- Mais oui bien sûr… Et en plus je pense à toi…

La jeune femme eut un sourire narquois.

- Nan, sans rire… - baissant les yeux un instant, il murmura - ce soir là, quand tu es venue me voir… Après que Sakura…

Rougissant légèrement, Kakashi attendit une réaction de la part de son amie d'enfance. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras, et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu sais, Kakashi, ce n'est pas parce que l'on a couché ensemble que ça doit changer quelque chose à notre relation… Je ne regrette absolument rien, j'avais besoin de sentir qu'on m'aimait, et tu m'as offert cela… Je t'en remercie, mais ne te sens pas gêné pour autant…

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme et poursuivit :

- On a été élevés comme frère et sœur, et même si tu es maintenant sûr d'aimer les hommes… Je te serait toujours ouverte…

Lui lançant un grand sourire, elle quitta la salle de bain, sur un énième :

- Magne-toi joli cœur, sinon ton boss va se fâcher !

- La Godaïme je me l'enfile !

- Ah oui…

Kakashi blanchit soudainement alors qu'Ino ricanait.

- Eh bien mon petit Kakashi… J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Face à lui, la Godaïme en question, un immense sourire jaune sur le visage. Ce qui marqua cependant le plus l'Hatake, fut la veine qui pulsait sur son front. Il déglutit.

- Ino…

- A tout à l'heure Kaka… - déclara cette dernière en faisant un signe de main à son ami.

- Naru-chan ?

Le jeune homme blond leva un regard embrumé à celle qui se trouvait être sa futur femme.

- Ne Hinata-chan ?

- Il faut se lever… Je t'ai préparé des ramens…

La tête de Naruto émergea promptement des couvertures.

- Tu as réussi à en trouver ?! Rah je déteste Manhatan, leurs pâtes sont même pas bonnes !

- Tu exagères Naruto… C'est juste que ce ne sont pas les mêmes que celles que tu as l'habitude de manger…

Prenant une moue boudeuse, l'Uzumaki se leva, suivi d'Hinata. Une fois à table, il reprit un air sérieux et déclara :

- Hinata, maintenant qu'on va bientôt se marier… Je… Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on… Se dise tout… Nos secrets…

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il découvert quelque chose ?

- Euh… Bien. Je suppose que tu veux que je commence ?

Ce fut au tour du blond d'écarquiller les yeux, Hinata avait des secrets, lui qui croyait être le seul à lui cacher des choses.

- Avant… C'était il y a longtemps… Presque dix ans… Quand Sakura était encore chanteuse au _Paradise_, elle était en duo avec une fille, qui s'appelait Nami… Cette fille… C'était une… Une… Une tueuse à gage… Mafia italienne… Elle a en quelque sorte… Entraîné Saki dans ses affaires… Et nous par la même occasion… On est devenue les _tieves angel_, on ne tuait pas, mais on volait… On abusait de la confiance des gens, Saki et Temi s'occupaient des riches clients de l'hôtel, Ino des stars qu'elle interviewait et moi… Des producteurs qui s'occupaient des films de Neji… Quand on vous a rencontrés… Notre but… C'était de vous dépouiller…

Naruto baissa les yeux, tandis qu'il voyait de petites larmes s'écouler sur les joues de sa fiancé. Elle aussi avait des secrets, apparemment à la hauteur des siens. Il la prit dans ses bras et se lança.

- J'ai… tué mon père…

**Voilà voilà... je commence à avoir une idée de la fin, donc, on va s'en rapprocher... je pense au mariage... . **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est à l'heure...**

**Disclamer : Tenten appartient à Neji (temps qu'elle travaille pour lui!), les autres perso appartiennent à un monsieur qui vit très (trop) loin!**

**Reviews:**

**Méo : Contrairement à ce que tu peux pensé, je m'embrouille... TT.TT mais comme j'écris l'histoire, j'arrive à peu près à me comprendre... merci pour ta review. **

**Chibi-rizahawkeye : Vala vala!**

**Nosuka-chan : la suite de bulles est écrite, comme le one-shot, mais encore à l'état de brouillons dans un petit carnet... dsl... voila la suite!**

**Temari50 : Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qu'à fait Naruto (j'ai écrit ça un peu sur un coup de tête TT.TT et maintenant je suis bien embêtée...) donc voilà la suite!**

**lovetemashika : le mariage est tout à la fin... donc tu vas encore attendre un peu... voilà la suite!**

**Tsume : Voila la suite... dsl pour le temps... et pour Sasu et Saku, je n'en ait pas la moindre idée, d'autant que je bloque un peu en ce moment... TT.TT Au fait, ça fait un moment que je me le demande : ça veut dire quoi ton pseudo?**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 20 : Arrivée en fanfare, et retrouvailles mouvementées.**

(ou Neji et Tenten, et Neji, et Sakura)

La semaine qui suivit l'arrivée de Tenten, Neji s'aperçut que d'une, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et que de deux, elle était d'une efficacité redoutable.

- Tenten ! Mon café !

- Le voilà très cher…

- J'n'en veux pas un de la machine, j'en veux un vrai, un bon, moulu !

- Un s'il vous plait vous écorcherait la langue n'est ce pas ? Donc ce café vous la soulagera…

Il détestait cette manie qu'elle avait de le remettre à sa place à chaque fois, cependant, il appréciait qu'elle sache se tenir devant les autres, ne le rabrouant vertement qu'en intimité.

- Tu veux m'empoisonner c'est ça ?!

- Bien sûr, j'attends que vous mourriez pour recevoir ma part d'héritage…

- Des clous ! Voilà ce que t'auras ! Et dans le cul en plus !

Elle eut un sourire et déclara sur un ton plus professionnel :

- Bon, j'ai cru comprendre que votre cousine arrivait cette semaine à Las Vegas, aussi, j'ai tenté de prendre tous vos rendez-vous là bas. On part donc dans trois heures pour la ville aux mille casinos. Je vous ai bien sûr pris une chambre au _Paradise_ comme vous le désiriez expressément.

Neji acquiesça. Il allait bientôt retrouver Sa rose, et il empêcherait ce blanc bec d'Uchiwa de l'approcher.

- On vous a jamais dit que vous étiez franchement flippant avec cette tête-là ? On dirait un chien devant une entrecôte…

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Son assistante était insupportable.

- Tu veux bien sortir que je fasse ma valise ?

- Vous avez peur que je ne découvre tous vos petits jouets cochons… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'en ai vu d'autres…

- Dehors ! - hurla le jeune homme en réponse, lui jetant un vase à la figure.

Vase qui alla s'éclater contre la porte de la chambre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Neji commençait à apprécier cette jeune femme qui bien qu'étant d'un casse-pied rageant, menait ses affaire avec une main d'acier et savait d'abord prendre en compte ses intérêts à lui avant de s'occuper de ceux qui l'employait. Et puis, il avait besoin de présence féminine qui ne le lâcherait pas alors que sa cousine allait se marier et que Sakura…

Quand Sakura se réveilla ce matin-là, Sasuke à ses côtés, de nombreux souvenirs affluèrent en elle, et elle ressentit le besoin de se vider la tête. Elle laissa un mot sur la table de chevet de son chéri, enfila un mini short de sport noir, un top blanc en coton, et une paire de baskets, et quitta la chambre. Un footing lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle le sentait.

Elle gagna le grand parc qui faisait dos à l'hôtel, courut sur les petits chemins. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, tout lui revint en tête : Neji, sa rencontre avec Hinata, avec Ino, avec Sasuke… Elle avait mal, mal à en mourir, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Après une demi-heure de course, elle s'arrêta sur un banc pour souffler un instant, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une bouteille d'eau.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait rejoint le parc ce matin-là, sans doute parce qu'elle en avait marre de supporter l'autre idiot : non mais; quelle idée leur chef avait-il eu de les mettre dans la même suite, même avec deux chambres distinctes, elle n'avait pas une minute pour souffler. La veille, il n'avait pas voulu rester à regarder le spectacle, prétextant une fatigue totale, mais les soirées du _Paradise _étaient célèbres et ce soir, elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Le fait est que ce matin, elle était sortie, et qu'elle avait fait une petite promenade très agréable. Elle allait rentrer quand elle l'avait vu, il était d'ailleurs difficile de faire autrement : des cheveux roses, des jambes plus longues que longues, et un short très court. Assise sur un banc, elle reprenait avec difficulté son souffle.

Mue par la curiosité de savoir si cette jeune femme était une star ou bien une danseuse de l'hôtel, elle s'était approchée et lui avait tendu une bouteille d'eau, il ne fallait pas être très malin pour sortir sans eau alors qu'on faisait un footing.

En voyant la boisson, Sakura avait crû à un miracle, puis en regardant plus attentivement, elle avait remarqué que c'était simplement une personne généreuse.

Les regards des deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent.

- Merci… - Sakura prit une, deux, trois goulées et reprit - J'ai vraiment été bête de ne rien prendre en quittant la chambre… Mais… J'avais besoin de me vider la tête… - elle lui tendit ensuite la main - Je m'appelle Sakura.

La jeune femme face à elle la regarda curieusement, elle ne ressemblait pas aux gentilles niaises dont on entendait parler, celles qui remuaient leurs fesses sur les scènes, elle semblait plus intelligente, et pourtant elle était sûre que cette fille n'était pas une star…

- Tenten.

Elle se serrèrent la main dans un sourire tandis que la rose se levait.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici… Tu es arrivée récemment ?

Tenten acquiesça alors qu'elle commençait à avancer vers l'hôtel.

- Je suis l'assistante d'un type qui vient fêter le mariage de sa cousine ici… On est arrivé hier…

L'Haruno s'arrêta brutalement : un type qui venait fêter le mariage de sa cousine… Neji… Tenten se tourna.

- Ça va ? Tu es toute blanche…

Tous ces souvenirs, ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, Neji logeait au _Paradise_ et il allait sûrement la voir ce soir, sur scène.

- Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas… Ca va… Juste que… Je vais te laisser… Je dois répéter…

Et elle termina le chemin en courant.

- Curieux…

La brune haussa les épaules et rentra à l'hôtel tranquillement.

- Temi ! Ouvre s'il te plait ! Ouvre !

Temari grogna jusqu'à sa porte : qui pouvait venir la chercher de si bonne heure alors qu'elle avait chanté la veille…

- Sakura que…

En voyant sa sœur se précipiter à l'intérieur de sa suite, elle ravala pourtant sa rancune : la rose semblait vraiment mal.

- Que se passe-t-il Saki ?

La jeune femme tremblait, et en se recroquevillant dans un coin de la salle, elle balbutia :

- Il est revenu Temi… Il va savoir que je suis là… Je veux pas Temi… Je veux pas !

Shikamaru passa la porte de la chambre, le regard embrumé, mais en voyant la rose accroupie par terre il comprit qu'il valait mieux les laisser ensemble.

- Je te laisse Temi - déclara le jeune homme en quittant la pièce.

Celle-ci s'approcha doucement de sa sœur, restant prudente, sachant pertinemment que lors de ses crises, elle était imprévisible

- Qui, Sakura ? Qui va revenir ?

- Neji… - lâcha la jeune femme dans un souffle avant de perdre connaissance.

Temari était inquiète. Il fallait bien avouer que le retour de Neji ce n'était pas rien… C'était même beaucoup. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Itachi… Non. Il avait suffisamment de problème comme ça… Inutile d'en rajouter… Ino et Hinata seraient plus à même de l'aider. Elle coucha sa sœur sur le canapé et sortit de la pièce non sans avoir laissé un mot à son intention. Et monta à l'étage supérieur où dormait la blonde.

- Ino ?

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune femme de se retrouver face à Temari.

- Bonjour Temi… Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est au sujet de Sakura…

La journée avait filé, et quand à 18h00 Sakura se réveilla en catastrophe, elle quitta la suite de sa sœur à toute berzingue. Passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre, attrapa deux trois vêtements et ressortit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Celui-ci arrivait justement. Mais quand Sakura leva les yeux, elle se dit que pour une fois, elle aurait mieux fait de rester prendre une douche.

- Sakura…

Le regard de Tenten passa de Neji à la rose, et vice versa en un temps record.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La brune ne se serait jamais attendue à entendre un jour son patron parler ainsi, et elle comprit la réaction de l'Haruno le matin même.

- Bonsoir Neji… Comment vas-tu ?

Le brun reprit automatiquement confiance en lui en voyant les yeux baissés et les joues rouges de la jeune femme.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais-là ? - demanda-t-il en avisant le sac qu'elle portait au bras.

L'espace d'un instant, Sakura se remémora toute les crasses qu'il lui avait faites depuis dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient, la colère lui monta aux joues, elle releva le menton et lui répondit d'une voix sensuelle :

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… Neji_-kun_.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à cet instant, et le jeune homme dut sortir avec son assistante.

Celle-ci regarda son patron un air narquois sur le visage.

- Le moindre commentaire et vous allez embrasser le dallage, c'est clair ?

Pour une fois cependant, la brune ne releva pas, son patron avait été blessé dans son amour propre, trop profondément pour qu'elle en rajoute.

Un jour, peut-être, il lui raconterait, mais il y avait le temps.

- Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir, et merci d'être ici ce soir.

Itachi faisait une fois de plus son discours de début de soirée. Ensuite il irait s'installer à sa table, et profiterait du spectacle. Sur scène défilerait d'abord les sœurs Charivari, suivit de Sydney et de son numéro de tango avec Lino, puis Sakura éternelle, dans une de ses belles robes. Dans le public, à la table 7, M et Mme Zapito qui comme tout les jeudi viendront observer le spectacle, quelques nouveaux venus aux tables 3, 6, 9 et 12, et finalement, quelques habitué, non réguliers, aux tables restantes. Enfin, qui qu'il y est dans la salle, le public sortirait ravi. Elle les connaissait par cœur toutes ces scènes de spectacle, pour les avoir vu tant de fois…

- Rien n'a changé ici…

La jeune femme à ses côtés eut un sourire.

- Détrompe-toi, il y a eu beaucoup de changement en dix ans… Plus que tu ne l'imagines…

La première femme, blonde, se tourna vers sa copine, brune.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, ce soir ?

Baissant doucement les yeux, la seconde de répondre :

- Avant de tous les revoir, tu dois savoir Nami, que Sasuke est ici… Et qu'il est avec Sakura…

Nami se tourna vers la scène où Sydney venait d'entrer.

- Sasuke… Je crois que c'est sa réaction que j'appréhende le plus…

- Laisse le temps faire son travail Nami… De mon côté…

Relevant ses yeux couleur acier vers Itachi, la jeune femme termina :

- Itachi semble fatigué…

- Tu sais Ami, je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment…

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, et toutes deux quittèrent le casino, elle verrait tout cela le lendemain, cela valait mieux pour tout le monde.

**Reviews? **

**PS : Je ne posterais maintenant plus que une semaine sur deux : reprise des cours + manque d'inspiration font que je vais avoir du mal à avancer normalement... désolée... **


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut les gens... Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais mon cher et tendre ne voulait plus se connecter... je suis maudite par le grand gourou des appareil électronique portable... **

**Disclamer : Faut-il encore préciser que tout ces perso apartiennent à un monsieur qui habite très, trop loin? **

**Reviews :**

**Nosuka-chan : la suite et fin de bulles a été posté, contente ? sinon, voilà la suite **

**Tsume : T'inquiète, ce chapitre risque de te faire plaisir!**

**Chibi-rizahawkeye : Je sais pas si se sont tes encouragements, mais en tout cas, l'inspiration est revenu d'une flèche! merciiiii! **

**lovetemashika : la voilà la chuite!**

**temari50 : Et vala, je vous fait plus patienter!**

**Fifi : J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les ordres... .mais je vais faire un effort pour toi! **

**Pitite note : Excusez moi pour les fautess d'ortographe, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire corriger par ma béta... **

**Chapitre 21 : Retrouvailles et réconciliations.**

(Tous sauf Ami et Itachi)

Il fallait dire qu'il avait été surpris. Sakura était remontée sur scène, après l'affaire Nami. Il y avait de quoi être choqué… Quand il la vit sortir des vestiaires, il l'arrêta : il était temps qu'ils parlent.

- Sakura…

Elle le toisait de ses grands yeux vert, alors qu'une blonde arrivait derrière.

- Dit moi Sakura, t'en connaît beaucoup des sexe symbole comme ça?! Sasuke, lui… Faudrait que tu m'en présentes un!

La jeune femme se tourna vers Sydney, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Sans le savoir, elle venait une fois de plus de rentrer les deux pieds dans le plat. Il fallait vraiment être suicidaire pour mettre Neji et Sasuke dans une même phrase.

- Ouais… Je te présenterais… la prochaine fois… - puis se retournant vers le brun - Que veux-tu Neji?

- Parler…

La rose baissa les yeux. Le temps des explication était venu.

- Bien… Pas ici… suis moi…

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, et l'entraîna vers une petite salle, sûrement destinée au Poker, où ils s'assirent chacun à un bout de la table.

- Tu as repris la chanson?

Sasuke l'avait vu. Il avait vu Sakura et Neji entrer dans cette pièce, seuls… Dire qu'il était énervé était un euphémisme, il était en rage : à croire qu'elle avait oublié ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé en solo… Sans vraiment se contrôler, il tapa d'un coup sec sur la table à ses coté. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait trouvé à cette fille insouciante, et dangereuse…

- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi tu utilisais le qualificatif dangereux pour la qualifier?

Se retournant brutalement, il la vit. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Puis soudain il blanchit : Que faisait-elle là, Elle?!

- Si, si, je t'assure Sasuke, tu as pensé tout haut…

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Nami…

La jeune femme eut un sourire et en écartant les bras déclara :

- Surprise…

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, de cette même démarche féline qui l'avait toujours caractérisée. Un haut rouge sang, manche longue, et ce jean noir…

- Les nuits sont froides dans le désert… enfin… ça dépend où… parce qu'ici, il me semble que c'est plutôt _chaud_…

- Pourquoi as-tu simulé ta mort?

-C'est une longue, très longue histoire, asseyons-nous…

_- J'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un au fils aîné Uchiwa, tu t'occuperas du second…_

_- L'aîné n'était-il pas bien plus compétant que son cadet? _

_Nami regardait la femme face à elle avec incompréhension. _

_- C'est justement ce que j'ai envoyé Ami vérifier… Mais… les Uchiwa ont ça dans le sang… il sera forcément doué… _

_- Bien madame Moritaki… _

_- Approche toi de lui, charme le, connaît le sur le bout des doigts, et alors… si il est talentueux, ramène le moi… _

_- Sinon? _

_Parker éclata d'un rire sec. _

_- Tue le… _

- Comme demander, je t'ai rencontrer, charmer, et finalement… Il faut que je te le dise, tu n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes… Alors, au lieu de te tuer, je suis morte… elle t'oubliais, et moi, je disparaissais…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux… Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus : Que Nami est été une de ces mafieuses/tueuses, ou bien qu'une fois de plus, il ait réussit à s'enticher d'une fille qui ne voyait en lui qu'un moyen de récolter quelque chose pour elle… Il ressentait cela comme une trahison.

- Explique moi pourquoi - commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale - explique moi pourquoi toute les femmes qui m'entoure ne peuvent pas simplement commencer par s'intéresser à moi?! Toi, Sakura… J'aimerais comprendre…

La blonde eut un sourire.

- Parce que les femmes normale n'oseront jamais t'aborder, parce que tu es trop beau, qu'elles se sentent toujours nulle à cotés de toi, trop beau, trop bon, tu es l'homme, le mari, et l'amant idéale Sasu…

- Tu veux pas le sucer non plus?!

Les deux ex-amants levèrent la tête vers la vois qui venait de les interrompre. Dans tout le charisme qui les caractérisait, les quatre _tieves_ leur faisait face : Ino, Temari, Sakura et Hinata.

_Sakura et Neji avait rappelé à eux tout ces souvenirs douloureux qui les unissait l'un à l'autre. Et petit à petit, se pansant mutuellement les plaies, ils avaient finit par établir un semblant d'amitié, mélange de tout ces sentiments troubles qui les séparait. Alors qu'ils allaient se quitter, Neji avait attrapé la jeune femme par le bras et avait déclarer : _

_- Oh fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Hinata arrive ce soir, et… _

_Comment lui annoncer ça? Le décès de Nami l'avait tellement affectée…_

_- Je crois bien que Nami est vivante… _

_Sakura écarquilla les yeux. _

_- Tu l'as vu?! _

_Le brun acquiesça lentement, et avant qu'il ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, la jeune femme l'avait tiré dehors, où ils avaient croisé Hinata qui discutaillait joyeusement avec Temari et Ino. _

Nami se leva et fit face à Sakura.

Ce regard qu'elle échangèrent alors, aurait remplacé n'importe lequel de nos long discours, car dans les yeux de l'une, l'autre pouvait lire tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu y lire : amour, amitié, soutien, et complicité. En un instant, une seconde, une histoire que tous aurait pu pensé comme révolu venait de se récréer. Et alors que de fine larme venait à couler sur les joues de Sakura, le visage de Nami se transforma soudain, elle ne fut plus alors cette jeune femme fière, strict, et sure d'elle, mais redevint, l'espace d'un instant, cette amie qu'elle avait toujours été pour la rose…

- Oh… Cherry… - murmura-t-elle en prenant l'Haruno dans ses bras.

Sakura chuchota à l'oreille de son ex-coéquipière quelque chose qui, à la surprise de tous, fit éclater de rire la blonde, tandis qu'une sourire amusé fleurissait sur les lèvres de la danseuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça princesse… Je te le laisse!

Et tandis que Sasuke rougissait plus que raison, ayant pertinemment compris l'échange des deux jeunes femmes, elle se refirent une de ces accolade qui reste à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires.

Tenten avait assisté à toute la scène depuis une des colonnes de marbre de l'immense hall. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle avait été envoyé pas la boite de Neji pour le changer, mais qui aurait cru que ce serait cette charmante rose qui le changerait, et surtout, qui aurait cru que la belle brune tomberait sous le charme de l'acteur. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler à cette grande réunion. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle percuta quelqu'un qui ne lui était, malheureusement, pas inconnu.

- Tenten…

Toujours aussi blond que dans son souvenir, le fils de celui qu'on avait longtemps appelé le ''Yondaïme'', pour son grade de quatrième chef du gang de Konoha, était devant lui, l'air tout aussi abasourdit qu'elle.

- Bonsoir… Naruto…

Et revint en mémoire à Tenten toute l'histoire, hors norme, de ce garçon vraiment pas comme les autres…

_- J'ai tué mon père… _

_Tenten avait été engagé par le producteur d'un film qui se passait sur la côte Tropézienne, parce que son acteur vedette était ce qu'on aurait pu appelé un ''cas''. En effet, le jeune homme blond, alors âgé de quelque dix neuf ans, était infecte, séchant la moitié des prise de vue, et partant flâner sur la plage, généralement rejoint par un nombre élevé de jeune femme attiré par ces yeux si bleu, et cette peau si mat. _

_Cependant, la jeune femme avait plus eu l'impression de rencontrer un adolescent en mal de repère, plus qu'autre chose. Et elle avait finit par comprendre qu'il cachait un secret._

_Elle ne s'était, malgré tout pas attendu à ça. Elle avait faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant ça. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. _

_- Je te demande pardon?! _

_- Mon père… c'était un chef de gang… Il m'a élevé seul, ma mère étant décédé durant la grande guerre qui opposa les quatre grand gang de Suna, Yuki, et Kumo. C'était un père géniale, gentil, attentif… Je l'ai trahi. _

_Le fixant avec un peu plus d'intensité, Tenten l'incita à poursuivre. _

_- J'ai pactisé avec l'ennemi… Au centre aéré, il y avait un petit garçon, d'à peu près mon âge, avec qui j'ai vite sympathiser… Il s'appelait Gaara. Et très vite, je me suis mis à lui parler de moi, sans m'apercevoir qui lui ne disait jamais rien sur lui… _

_Naruto baissa les yeux. _

_- C'était le fils du chef de Suna… Un soir, avec l'aide des informations que j'avais fournit à son fils, il est entré chez moi, et… _

_Il avait baissé le ton de voix et ce que Tenten avait pu comprendre, c'était qu'il y avait eu un combat à la suite de quoi, les deux hommes était décédé, laissant d'un coté, un petit blond orphelin, et de l'autre, trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Elle avait ensuite tenter de le rassurer tant bien que mal, mais si elle avait réussit à calmer le jeune homme, elle apprit qu'à la fin du tournage il avait filé on ne savait où. _

- Que fais-tu là?

Baissant les yeux comme un enfant pris sur le fait Naruto répondit :

- Je… Je vais me marier… avec la petite brune là-bas…

Tournant la tête vers ladite brune, Tente eut un sourire amusé.

- Et… Et toi?

- Moi je suis l'assistante de son cousin…

Dans un grognement, le blond déclara :

- Mouais, il en a bien besoin…

La jeune femme eut un éclat de rire.

- Félicitations Naruto…

- Je crois qu'en un sens je dois te remercier… Si tu n'avait pas tenté de me secoué les puces il y a six ans, sans doute que je ne serais jamais parti au USA, que je n'aurais jamais rencontrer Hinata et… Merci Tenten! - termina-t-il dans un immense sourire enfantin.

- De rien Naruto… de rien…

- Tenten?

Après sa discussion avec Naruto, la jeune femme était remontée à la suite, prête à annoncer à l'entreprise qu'elle avait finit son boulot et qu'elle **demandait** à être payée.

Et Neji était entré.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu?

La brune eut un sourire.

- Tu étais avec des amis, j'ai préféré te laisser seul.

La regardant curieusement, le jeune homme trouvait l'attitude de son assistante étrange : Elle semblait distante, et surtout plus tranquille qu'à l'habitude.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- J'ai donné ma lettre de démission…

Neji écarquilla les yeux. Elle allait partir? Alors qu'il était enfin devenu sympathique. Il ne comprenait pas, et qu'elle était cet étrange sentiment qui l'étreignait à l'idée que la jeune femme à tête brûlée s'en aille?

- Ne part pas…

**Alors? Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut les gens, comment que ça va bien?! **

**Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais je suis sur qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté... non? bon... tant pis...**

**Reviews :**

Chibi-rizahawkeye : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir...

Tsume : Contente de te satisfaire, mais tu ne trouve pas la fin un peu... non? tant mieux alors...

Nosuka-chan : Merci pour ta review, la suite arrive...

Temari50 : Voila!

Rose-bonbon : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite...

**Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture... **

**Chapitre 22 : Jambes en l'air, et belle vue. **

(ou Tenten, Neji, Ino et Lee, Itachi et Tenten)

Tenten regardait Neji, Neji regardait Tenten, et tout les deux se scrutaient, attendant vraisemblablement que l'autre réagisse en premier.

Il lui avait dit de ne pas partir. Pourquoi, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'entendaient bien, c'était même le contraire, alors pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle reste ? Parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui répondrait à ses piques ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il était masochiste ?

- Pourquoi je devrais rester ?

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Ce n'était pas comme si il avait de bons rapports avec elle, et puis, il ne ressentait même pas d'attirance pour elle… Bon, c'est vrai, elle était plutôt jolie, et bien foutue, et puis son côté plein de réparties était tout de même assez excitant, mais… Kami-sama, il semblerait que… Non. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être… Ou alors… Trop aveuglé par la prochaine rencontre avec Sakura, il n'avait pas… Non, c'était impossible…

- Je… - bredouilla le brun - Je crois que tu me plais bien au final…

Il était peut-être masochiste finalement. Mais alors qu'elle tentait vainement de garder la tête froide face aux multiples baisers qu'il déposait sur tout son corps, elle se dit que, le fait qu'il soit masochiste n'était pas si mal que ça…

Quand au matin, Ino était descendue dans le hall de l'hôtel pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle ne s'était pas attendue à Le croiser. Il la regardait, l'air féroce, bien planté sur ses deux pieds, dans son costume vert pétant, son espèce de frange lui tombant sur les yeux. Il attirait toutes sortes de regards, moqueurs car sa tenue et sa posture était des plus ridicules, mais également charmés, car certaines femmes avaient la capacité de distinguer sous le ridicule de l'accoutrement de Lee, ses traits pas si horribles que ça finalement… Sans oublier cette musculature qui se devinait sous la chemise légèrement entrouverte du jeune homme.

Cependant, sous ce regard impérieux, Ino se sentit mal… Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était partie, et elle aurait depuis longtemps dû rendre son article…

- Bonjour M. Lee… -commença-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Rock ne pouvait s'énerver face à ces grands yeux bleus pleins de gêne, et il lui fallut bander toute sa volonté pour prendre le ton le plus froid qu'il possédait.

- Bordel Yamanaka, qu'est-ce tu foutais ?! Ça fait deux semaines que je l'attends ton article ! Tu sais combien ça nous coûte tes conneries ?!

Pendant toute sa diatribe, il s'était rapproché de la blonde qui pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle chaud du brun sur son front.

- Je vais te le dire moi… Ca nous coûte très cher ! Alors j'espère qu'il est prêt, parce que tu fais tes bagages et tu rentres avec moi à Manhattan…

Ino était stupéfiée : elle n'avait rédigé que la moitié dudit article, trop occupée à s'occuper des soucis de ses différentes amies… Baissant les yeux un instant, elle rougit : pourquoi était-elle toujours incapable de répondre à Lee, il y avait quelque chose dans sa présence qui la bloquait totalement.

- Que se passe-t-il ici… Ino ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'arriver, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se détendit imperceptiblement : Itachi allait lui sauver la mise… Il l'attrapa par l'épaule, la colla tout contre lui, la retenant au niveau du cou, et jeta un regard de défi vers l'hurluberlu en vert qui se tenait devant lui.

- Hem… Ita… Je te présente Rock Lee… Mon patron… M. Lee… Voici Itachi Uchiwa… Le propriétaire du _Paradise_.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent une froide poignée de main tout en se regardant d'un regard encore plus glacial…

- Il y a un problème ? - demanda finalement l'Uchiwa.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un peu plus, et Ino décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au point. Elle se détacha d'Itachi et plongea son regard d'eau dans celui ébène de l'homme.

- M. Lee est venu récupérer l'article que je lui devais sur Las Vegas et sur ses casinos… Et il désire que je rentre avec lui sur Manhattan.

- Ah… - commença l'Uchiwa - Bien… Je te garde une chambre pour le mariage ? Ou tu iras avec Sakura ?

La blonde eut un ricanement.

- Je crois que ton frère et Saki ne voudront pas de moi… J'improviserai… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me libérer… Sinon, j'appellerai de tout manière Hinata pour l'en avertir…

Le brun acquiesça et déposa un chaste baiser sur la tempe de la Yamanaka.

- Bon retour alors.

Et il les laissa, non sans s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin histoire de les observer à la dérobée : n'était pas né celui qui ferait du mal à une de ses

_Angels. _

- Je monte à la chambre, vous n'avez qu'à attendre au bar, sinon, vous pouvez venir avec moi…

Et elle se retourna et partit vers l'ascenseur, sans plus se soucier de lui.

Rock frémit. Il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus : de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, où il y aurait probablement toute ces choses de femmes, ou bien rester en bas à l'attendre en se disant qu'il aurait raté une occasion de l'observer dans son ''milieu naturel''. Il avait fini par s'apercevoir que cette grande blonde avait réussi par l'attirer : ses longues jambes diaphanes, ses yeux couleur du ciel… Et cette manie qu'elle avait de l'appeler M. Lee, en utilisant cette voix à la fois détendue et tellement… Que c'en devenait érotique, et qu'il n'avait alors plus qu'une envie, la posséder… Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il lui emboîta le pas, préférant sans doute les regrets de l'avoir fait à ceux de ne pas l'avoir fait… Au moins, il en saurait un peu plus sur elle…

Quand elle le vit entrer à sa suite dans l'ascenseur, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de surprise : elle ne pensait pas que son patron, si maladroit avec les femmes, aurait eu l'audace de la suivre. Elle eut malgré elle un sourire : peut-être réussirait-elle à le faire tomber dans ses filets finalement…

En arrivant à sa chambre, Ino eut cependant la surprise de trouver Sakura et Hinata, en pleine discussion sur la mariage, avachies dans le petit canapé. Elles avaient apparemment oublié que l'Haruno, en tant que toute première chanteuse, avait le passe de toute les chambres de l'hôtel (la petite clef en strass).

- Euh… Les filles… Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites-là?

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent mal à l'aise…

- Ben… Sasuke squatte ma chambre avec Naruto et Neji… - commença la rose - Oui, oui… Sasuke et Neji dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer…

Ino eut un sourire amusé.

- Et la mienne est en nettoyage…

- Cependant, si tu veux, on va te laisser…

Elles se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre. Juste avant de sortir, Sakura sortit son plus beau sourire à Rock et annonça :

- Ravie de vous avoir rencontré M. Lee…

Et elle partit avec Hinata. Face au regard interloqué de son patron, Ino expliqua, le rouge aux joues :

- Ce sont mes meilleure amies, la brune va se marier et la rose est chanteuse ici… - puis redressant la tête vers lui, elle murmura - Installez-vous où vous voulez… Le canapé par exemple…

Elle haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers ses affaires qui étaient entassées plus loin.

Quand il la vit se baisser vers les vêtements qui traînaient de-ci, de-là, le mini-short blanc qui remontait légèrement sur son fessier, et son top bleu ciel qui dévoilait sans pudeur le dos de leur propriétaire, il ressentit comme un picotement dans le bas-ventre. En un instant il était à côté d'elle, et à peine une seconde plus tard, il l'entraînait sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de rien dire dans un de ses marathon du baiser…

On ne pouvait pas dire que l'approche de Lee avait été très fine, on aurait même pu la qualifier de brutale, mais tout en se sentant basculer sur le lit, Ino se demanda si elle ne devait pas résister, ne serait-ce que par rapport à l'éthique, ce n'était pas bien… Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se poser plus de question, se laissant embarquer dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors - et ce malgré sa connaissance en la matière - jamais connu.

En ce levant ce matin-là, Tenten eut une de ces brillantes idées qui la caractérisait tant, mais pour cela, elle avait besoin de l'aide d'une personne ayant des relations haut-placées, pouvant lui trouver quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que par le nom. Et elle avait une petite idée de la personne à qui elle allait s'adresser : Itachi Uchiwa. Cependant, pour atteindre son bureau il fallait trouver sa secrétaire, et il semblait que depuis un moment, elle n'était plus là. En descendant dans le hall, elle eut pourtant la bonne surprise de le trouver, observant d'un sale œil celui qui discutait avec la dénommée Ino, une grande blonde… Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et le salua :

- Bonjour M. Uchiwa…

Tournant son regard de séducteur vers elle, elle ne put que réprimer un frisson : il était diablement attirant.

- Miss… Que fait une femme si belle, seule à cette heure ? Votre petit ami vous aurait-il abandonnée ?

Dans un sourire amusé, la jeune femme répondit :

- Malheureusement oui… Et avec d'autres hommes en plus… Peut-être les connaissez-vous… Naruto Uzumaki, et Sasuke Uchiwa…

Le sourire d'Itachi exprima sa surprise.

- Décidément, Hiûga ne peut s'empêcher de trouver toutes les belles femmes avant moi… Sakura… Vous… Je vais devoir me contenter de la deuxième place…

Il prit une pause légèrement mélodramatique sous le rire léger de la brune.

- En fait si je suis venue à vous, c'est que j'ai un service à vous demander…

L'Uchiwa la fixa alors d'un air plus sérieux que jamais : il sentait que cette demande n'était pas anodine… Sous ce regard, la brune rosit.

- Je voudrais savoir si vous ne pouviez pas m'aider à retrouver quelqu'un…

- Ca dépend… Qui ?

Tenten baissa les yeux un instant, et quand elle releva la tête, l'Uchiwa comprit inconsciemment que si elle lui demandait ça, ce n'était pas pour elle mais pour quelqu'un d'autre…

- Je recherche… Sabaku no Gaara…

Itachi tiqua au nom de famille : c'était le même que celui de Temari…

- Suivez-moi…

Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec cette jeune femme.

C'était la première fois que Tenten entrait dans le mystérieux mais non moins légendaire bureau du grand Itachi Uchiwa, et il fallait lui reconnaître une chose : la vue était à couper le souffle. En effet, si le mobilier étaient relativement simple - un canapé dans un coin au côté d'une table basse où quelques magasines étaient entreposés, une porte pas loin dudit canapé, et un grand bureau en bois brun encadré de deux fauteuils en cuir noir - c'est derrière le canapé que ça devenait intéressant : une immense baie vitrée avec une vue sur quasiment tout Las Vegas qui semblait s'étendre comme à vos pieds. Tenten ne put qu'en rester bouche-bée.

- Asseyez vous je vous prie…

La brune regarda un instant son vis-à-vis intriguée avant de comprendre qu'il l'invitait à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils. Il eut un sourire amusé qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

- Belle vue n'est-ce pas ? Le mieux, c'est la nuit, où au lever du jour, les lumières et les couleurs sont magnifiques…

- Je comprends que vous préfériez garder ce bureau rien qu'à vous… Un endroit pareil doit être jalousé…

Tournant légèrement son siège vers la fenêtre, le brun murmura :

- Sûrement…

Une vague de nostalgie le submergea alors : il avait tant de fois contemplé la vue de ce fauteuil avec Ami…

Le voyant secouer promptement la tête, la jeune femme s'interrogea : il semblait tout avoir, l'argent, la renommée, la vue, et même son frère à ses côtés… Il ne semblait pourtant pas heureux, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait manquer à cet homme ? Et la réponse vint à elle comme une évidence : l'amour.

**Reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut les gens... **

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, même après vingt trois chapitre... malheureusement...**

**Reviews :**

**lovetemashika : Et voui, Itachi est depuis peu un coeur à prendre... mais pas pour longtemps... **

**Nosuka-chan : Voila voila...**

**Tsume : Ils étaient peut-être dragueur et posséssif mais ils étaient aussi très OOC... m'enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review...**

**Temari50 : Merci pour ta review... voila la suite! **

**Bonne lecture... **

**Chapitre 23 : Un nouveau départ**

(ou Naruto et Hinata)

Sakura tournait en rond dans la grande salle de spectacle, décorée à l'occasion pour la fête après mariage qui devrait avoir lieu ici dans quelques heures…

Elle était quasiment aussi stressée que si elle avait été à son propre mariage, chose assez surprenante… Mais il fallait la comprendre, elle était le témoin de mariage d'Hinata alors que Sasuke était celui de Naruto, Neji serait présent, avec Tenten avec qui il entretenait maintenant des relations plutôt… Approfondies… Et Ino avec Lee… Et Itachi toujours là, à veiller sur Ses _Tieves_… Non, définitivement non… Tout ça était un cocktail beaucoup trop explosif pour qu'il n'arrive rien de funeste dans la journée.

Elle en était là de ses douces pensées quand une main se posa tranquillement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna en sursaut pour se retrouver face à un sourire tout aussi tranquille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura, tout sera prêt pour cet après midi… On dirait que c'est toi qui vas te marier…

D'un air anxieux, la jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Merci Shika… Mais tu sais… Hinata c'est un peu comme ma sœur, au même titre que Temi ou Ino… Je voudrais que son mariage soit parfait… Et puis avec des invités aussi… Particuliers que les siens… J'ai peur que ça ne se termine en baston générale.

- Ce ne sera pas de ta faute… Et puis tu ne peux pas tous leur passer la camisole de force…

La rose acquiesça lentement et alors que Shikamaru continuait de poser les différentes décorations, elle se prit à penser que c'était l'homme parfait pour sa sœur : calme, il saurait la rattraper quand elle s'enfoncerait dans ses délires… Le voyant bailler fortement elle eut un sourire amusé : il était peut-être un peu trop calme…

- Allez Sakura, sors de là, tu as besoin de te détendre, et seul ton chéri saura t'aider…

Et tandis qu'il la mettait sans plus de cérémonie à la porte elle lui demanda sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- En fait, vous les hommes, et les femmes de ménage vous avez des pouvoirs magiques que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser en présence de simples personnes comme moi… - puis portant sa main à sa bouche comme stupéfiée par sa propre découverte - Tu te rends compte… Tu es un Surhomme…

Le surhomme en question eut un rire jaune avant de refermer la porte sur le nez de la demoiselle qui riait maintenant aux éclats, sous l'œil inquiet du personnel qui passait en cette heure matinale.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir que je me prépare moi… - déclara-t-elle en prenant le chemin de l'ascenseur.

Elle s'était réveillée le matin même aux alentours de six heures, et était descendue pas longtemps après, ne supportant déjà plus l'attente… Elle y avait croisé Shikamaru qui, avec d'autres membres du personnel, avait été réquisitionné.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle remarqua que Sasuke dormait encore. Elle se pencha vers lui, et déposa une myriade de petit baisers sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Hn… T'as vu l'heure Sakura… Qu'est-ce qu' y a ? - maugréa l'Uchiwa.

S'asseyant à ses côtés, la rose murmura :

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir… Je stresse pour le mariage d'Hinata…

Se redressant difficilement, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, Sasuke susurra :

- Je peux t'aider à te détendre si tu veux…

Sakura ricana un instant avant de se laisser aller dans les bras du jeune homme, elle aurait bien le temps de se préparer après…

Ino entrouvrit les yeux. Elle avait comme un poids sur le ventre, ce qu'elle vit en baissant les yeux la fit cependant sourire : le ''poids'' n'était autre que le bras de Lee. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le réveil : 9h30. Son sourire tranquille se transforma en grimace horrifiée.

- **Leeeeeeeee... On a plus qu****'****une demi-heure pour se préparer! **

Le cri strident qu'avait poussé la blonde, acheva de réveiller en sursaut le jeune homme étendu à ses côtés.

- Ino ! Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?!

Jetant un bref coup d'œil au réveil il comprit et se leva sans un mot. La jeune femme le regarda intriguée, il passa en coup de vent dans la salle de bain, son costume à la main, et quand il ressortit dix minutes plus tard, rasé de près, les cheveux gouttant encore sur sa nuque, Ino, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, surprise de la réaction de son patron murmura, dans un demi sourire :

- Je crois que finalement on va pas y aller à ce mariage - elle se leva et vint se coller tout contre lui - et on va rester tout les deux ici…

Le brun la regarda incrédule… Avant de la pousser sans ménagement vers la salle de bain.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas rater le mariage d'une de tes meilleures amies sous prétexte que tu veux assouvir tes désirs d'ado ?! Prépare-toi, on part dans vingt minutes!

Ino entra dans la douche en quatrième vitesse.

Elle était amusée de la réaction du jeune homme, et elle savait que pour lui, l'amitié était plus importante que tout, mais de là à refuser de s'envoyer en l'air avec sa copine… Il y avait une marge tout de même…

- **Puisque tu le prends comme ça -** lui cria-t-elle de la cabine de douche - **Tu n****'****aura plus droit à mon corps de déesse ! **

Dire qu'Hinata avait peur aurait été un euphémisme, elle était littéralement terrifiée.

- Je ne te comprend pas Hina… C'est l'homme que tu aimes ?

La brune acquiesça.

- Alors où est le problème, il est normal que vous finissiez votre vie ensemble… Et me fais pas le coup de ''je ne le mérite pas, il est trop bien pour moi'' parce que j'ai assez à gérer avec Sakura pour ça !

L'Hiûga éclata de rire, remerciant intérieurement Temari de l'avoir rassurée. C'était tout elle ça, ne jamais stresser, être toujours parfaitement calme et sereine… Il n'y avait pas à tortiller, Temari resterait toujours la grande sœur du groupe…

- En parlant de Sakura… Tu aurais vu l'état dans lequel elle était ce matin, d'après Shikamaru, on aurait cru qu'elle fêtait son propre mariage… Je me demande bien où elle peut être d'ailleurs…

- Là…

À côté d'elles venait d'apparaître une Sakura plus resplendissante que jamais, dans sa robe fuchsia, ses yeux vert soulignés d'un fin trait de khôl… Et un brin essoufflée.

- Excusez-moi… Disons que j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes en chemin… - expliqua-t-elle en rosissant plus que nécessaire.

- Mouais… Dis plutôt que vous arrivez pas à contenir vos pulsions…

La rose eut un sourire amusé, et attrapa sa sœur par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

- On y va Hinata, on t'attend dans l'église.

La jeune future mariée regarda ses deux témoins quitter sa chambre. Enfin. Enfin elle allait se marier… Avec l'homme qu'elle aimait…

L'agitation était à son comble dans la grande église. Sakura et Temari attendait tranquillement près de l'hôtel face à Sasuke et Kiba.

Le silence se fit lorsque les premières notes de la marche nuptiale se firent entendre.

Hinata entra au bras de Neji dans l'allée. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de frissonner : les deux Hiûga à cet instant débordaient de charisme, lui dans son costume noir, et elle dans sa longue robe blanche, toute en dentelle, magnifique. Ils étaient, selon Sakura, la représentation de la beauté.

Les événements s'enchaînèrent rapidement, du regard noir que Neji adressa à Naruto, l'incitant clairement à prendre soin de sa cousine, au moment où de légère larmes de bonheur vinrent inonder les joues d'Hinata, en passant par les alliances, et les ''oui'' qui vinrent résonner dans le silence religieux de l'église… Et la soirée arriva enfin, dans l'une des grandes salles de fêtes du _Paradise_. Le spectacle avait commencé, parmi les danseuses, Sydney, qui admirait sans retenue tout ce rêve… Elle aussi voulait un mariage comme celui-là.

- Hey… Fais pas cette tête, Syd… C'est la fête… Toi aussi t'y auras le droit un jour…

En levant les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole, le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement…

Temari, dans sa longue robe couleur sable, les yeux rieurs, la regarda un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je dois y aller - signala-t-elle - te laisse pas abattre, tu la trouveras ton âme sœur…

Après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de danseuse, elle cria :

- Saki, arrête de mater dans le miroir et viens !

Ladite Saki se redressa et rejoignit sa sœur.

Leur entrée sur scène fut des plus remarquées, et leur deux voix combinées enchantèrent les spectateurs.

Dans le public, Tenten, dans sa longue robe rouge grenade, cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le couple avait autant d'amis… Elle le remarqua soudain… Il était beau. Un costume beige, ses cheveux roux courts, et ses yeux vert feuille qui fixaient les deux chanteuses curieusement.

- Sabaku no Gaara ?

- Vous devez être celle qui m'a fait appeler, Tenten…

La brune acquiesça.

- Qui est la jeune femme blonde qui chante sur scène ?

Écarquillant les yeux, la jeune femme s'interrogea sur la question.

- Hem… Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Temari… Pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Elle entendit bien le jeune homme murmurer un ''Temi'', puis il se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

D'un geste de la main, Tenten lui montra Naruto qui courait dans tout les sens, plus heureux que jamais.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Gaara laissa échapper un bruit étrange. Ce garçon, Naruto Uzumaki, son ami d'enfance, son seul ami d'enfance…

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit heureux de me voir le jour de son mariage… On n'a pas… De très bon rapports…

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Ça fait bien quinze, peut-être vingt ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus…

Il était des souvenirs que l'on ne pouvait pas oublier, Naruto faisait partie de ceux-là, leur passé si sombre, il avait réussi à s'en sortir apparemment…

Il s'aperçut que la chanson était finie, et que Temari était descendue de scène, laissant la rose chanter seule. Elle s'approchait d'eux, indécise.

- Gaara ? C'est toi ?

Un regard, un instant, des années de souvenirs en commun qui ressortent…

Gaara se laissa prendre dans ses bras par la blonde. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu la revoir lui non plus. Elle lui avait manqué, ses sourires, ses réactions excessives, ses colères, ses joies. La seule femme qui aurait toujours une place dans sa vie. Sa grande sœur…

C'était un fait, en côtoyant Naruto, il avait tenté de trouver une compensation à cet amour… Alors que Temari se détachait de lui, ledit Naruto s'approcha de lui, un regard indéchiffrable.

Dans un sourire, Tenten se prit à penser que ce mariage était véritablement un nouveau départ.

**Voilà voilà... vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué avec le titre, ce chapitre est un des derniers... en effet, le prochain signera la fin définitive de "Ne m'oublie pas" vala... reviews? **


	25. Chapter 25 épilogue

**Voilà voilà... Le dernier chapitre. **

**Tout d'abord, quelques mots sur le titre : Comme il le dit assez explicitement, c'est le chapitre le plus cucul de toute l'histoire de la fanfiction... j'ai honte... mais bon voilà, j'avais envie de faire un beau Happy End alors... bref... **

**Diclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas... ce qui finalement n'est pas plus mal... vous imaginez le stress de gérer autant de personne vous? **

**Review :**

Tsume : Merci pour ta review, d'ailleurs, merci pour tout tes reviews, elle m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir (n'oublions pas que cette fic t'étais, à la base, dédiée... ). voilà...

**Bonne lecture... **

**Chapitre 24 : Dégoulinant d'amour.**

(Ou tous les personnages)

Tant d'amour arracha un sourire à Sakura. Elle se sentait bien dans cette atmosphère, elles avaient même réussi à ramener Itachi, qui se faisait maintenant embêter par Kiba qui ne comprenait pas comment ''ce mec'' pouvait être entouré de si jolies filles et ne sortir avec aucune…

Les danseuses avaient repris la scène, et il fallait dire que l'actuelle chorégraphie était assez chaude. Alors que Sakura prenait une coupe de champagne, elle la remarqua alors : Appuyée dans l'embrasure de la porte, une jeune femme regardait tout le monde faire la fête. Elle n'était pas habillée particulièrement chic, mais il y avait comme une aura de charisme qui se dégageait de sa personne, une aura du même acabit que celle d'Itachi ou de Sasuke.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement, deux coupes de champagne dans la main, elle la reconnu. Elle lui tendit une des flûtes.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

Tout en prenant le verre, la jeune femme, haussa les épaules.

- Il attend que ça… Et je peux t'assurer que quand il t'aura repérée, il n'hésitera pas, lui… Sincèrement, explique moi où il est le problème…

- S'il te plait Sakura, ne t'en mêle pas…

La rose la regarda un air désabusé sur le visage.

- Tu sais, un jour, alors que j'étais au plus mal, quelqu'un est venu vers moi, avec un de ses doux sourires qui lui sont propres. Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose, mais j'ai compris que j'étais soutenue… Cette personne c'était toi Ami, et aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de t'aider, parce que je sais pertinemment, que dans l'état actuel des choses, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais… Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas… Parce que finalement, tu l'as trouvé, le remplaçant de ton fiancé…

La brune laissa son regard glisser vers son alliance puis secoua lentement la tête.

- Va t'amuser Sakura, parce que cette soirée est aussi la tienne… Et que tu dois en profiter. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… Je saurai m'en sortir…

Sakura ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça, peut-être était-ce ce sourire confiant qu'elle avait toujours su aborder, celui qui lui avait valu ce surnom de double face, mais le fait est qu'elle recula de deux pas avant de retourner sur la piste de danse où Kiba profitait de la musique un peu chaude pour tripoter Nami.

Et plus loin, Shikamaru qui faisait la gueule, chose pas tout à fait étonnante quand on savait que sa copine lui avait pas adressé un regard depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son frère.

- Shika ? Ça va ? Arf… Question stupide… Tu sais, t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, c'est son frère…

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Je sais mais…

L'Haruno eut un sourire compatissant.

- Allez viens, je t'emmène danser, tu aura toute son attention après…

Alors que la jeune femme traînait maintenant le Nara sur la piste de danse, celui-ci tentait vainement de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas danser et que ce n'était pas si grave que ça finalement si Temari ne le regardait pas…

La suite ne fut pas très claire dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il se souvient vaguement de Sakura qui se déhanchait tout contre lui, et lui qui suivit le mouvement de manière plutôt correcte. Puis Temari était arrivée par derrière et l'avait vivement empoigné. Sakura s'était rapprochée, avait fait un sourire narquois à sa sœur, par-dessus l'épaule du brun, puis en deux trois mouvements de hanche, elle était déjà sur quelqu'un d'autre, sur Sasuke en l'occurrence.

Temari s'était collée tout contre lui, et avait entrepris de terminer ce que Sakura avait déjà bien commencé.

- La prochaine fois danser comme ça avec une autre fille que moi, même ma sœur, je la bute, c'est clair ?

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme : il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher maintenant. Mission accomplie.

- Tu m'expliques ce que c'était ça ?

Un regard amusé passa entre Sakura et son homme.

- J'aidais celui qui va bientôt devenir mon beau frère à… Ben, à devenir mon beau frère justement…

Sasuke eut un rire léger. C'était fou, depuis le retour de Nami, il souriait tellement plus. Ça rendait la jeune femme un peu jalouse, elle aussi aurait aimé être la raison de ces sourires.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le brun la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer avec Nami, c'est avec toi que je suis maintenant… Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

Pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, il terminèrent la danse tranquillement.

Itachi ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu, peut-être était-ce, les moultes supplications des filles, ou bien peut-être le curieux regard que lui avait lancé Nami, mais les faits étaient là, il était là, et il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Alors qu'il laissait son regard balayer la salle une fois de plus, il la remarqua. Pour toute personne normale, elle aurait pu passer pour une femme qui, comme lui, s'ennuyait, mais il n'était pas une personne normale, surtout quand Elle était concernée. Il avait tant de fois redessiné le contour de son corps, tellement détaillé chaque parcelle de son anatomie, qu'il pouvait, sans hésiter, dire que le regard que lui avait lancé Nami la veille n'était pas anodin.

Il s'était faufilé jusqu'à elle avec toute la discrétion que son père lui avait toujours apprise et elle ne le remarqua que lorsque qu'il fut face à elle.

Elle était coincée. Quel idée de se mettre contre le mur, ça bloquait toute solution de repli. Dieu qu'il était beau comme ça, vu de près : ces yeux noirs qui la fixaient avec toute l'intensité qu'il n'avait jamais pu y mettre, son air sérieux, celui qu'elle lui préférait, et toute ces choses qui faisaient de lui le grand, l'unique, Itachi Uchiwa. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il s'approcha un peu plus.

- Bonsoir Ami…

Ce regard était insoutenable. Quand elle vous fixait de ses deux prunelles grises, tout ce qu'elle pouvait vous reprocher passait dans un regard, et on se sentait plus mal que jamais… Ce fut pourtant elle qui détourna les yeux la première.

Itachi ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus, qu'elle le scrute avec toute la rancœur qu'il lui était possible de véhiculer, ou bien au contraire qu'elle refuse de le regarder dans les yeux…

Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise fit se retourner une bonne partie de la salle, _Tieves_ comprises.

Dans un mouvement brusque, Itachi avait attrapé le poignet d'Ami, l'avait brutalement plaquée contre le mur, et il l'embrassait maintenant avec la sauvagerie de l'homme frustré. Sous la violence de l'action, Ami avait lâché sa flûte, et son contenant gisait maintenant à leurs pieds.

Elle avait essayé de se débattre, de le faire relâcher cette pression qu'il maintenait sur son corps, mais il était indubitablement plus fort, et puis…

Il y avait cette puissance qu'il mettait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et notamment dans ces baisers si passionnés qu'ils avaient tendance à partager. Elle pouvait toujours résister contre son propre désir, mais contre lui, c'était impossible. Alors petit à petit, elle s'était laissée aller entre ses bras. Comme ces instants lui avaient manqué.

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Nami et Hinata se souriaient. Itachi et Ami avait mis du temps pour officialiser leur relation, mais maintenant, tout allait aller mieux. Avec un sourire, quoique atténué, Sasuke regarda son frère pousser la jeune femme vers la sortie sans pour autant lui lâcher les lèvres.

En un instant, Nami était sur scène, fredonnant les premières mesure d'une chanson que personne n'avait jamais entendu, une chanson que Sakura et elle avait écrite, avant l'accident, et qui rappelait tout ce bonheur que leur offraient la scène, l'amitié, l'amour… comme un remerciement spécial à celui qui les avait réunies toutes les cinq.

Dans un magnifique éclat de voix, Sakura rejoignit sa meilleur amie sur la scène. Les paroles toujours plus entraînantes, toujours plus émouvantes, pour toutes ces personnes qui avait fait d'elles qui elles étaient devenues.

À son tour, Temari grimpa au côté de ses amies sur la scène. Plus qu'une simple chanson, mais moins qu'un chant du cygne, c'était l'adieu de Nami, le retour de Sakura, l'accueil d'Hinata dans la vie de couple, et l'envie de Temari de rester.

Ino les surprit cependant tous en rejoignant ses collègues en affaire sur la scène, faisant retentir à son tour ce qu'elle avait longtemps appelé sa casserole. Et la casserole en question faisait un son plutôt agréable finalement. Dans un magnifique coeur, cette journée de bonheur total se clôt. Ensemble elles avaient avancé jusque-là, et ensemble, elles termineraient cela, en beauté.

C'était la fin des _Tieves Angels_, mais le début de tellement plus…

Ami regardait les paupières closes d'Itachi. C'était fou ce qu'elle l'aimait. Il arrivait à la posséder comme personne. Ils étaient montés directement après avoir quitté la salle du mariage.

Dans la lumière naissante du matin, elle faisait rayonner le petit diamant de l'alliance que lui avait offert Ren. Elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait la retirer, cette bague tuerait son couple à petit feu, et plus que jamais elle désespérait que cela arrive.

- Hn… Ami…

Itachi se redressa sur les coudes, l'air encore embrumé. Son regard devint brutalement plus clair quand il vit ce que la jeune femme faisait. Ladite jeune femme cacha sa main sous la couverture en remarquant les yeux de l'Uchiwa.

Un sourire doux passa sur les lèvres de l'homme qui s'assit et passa sa main dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Il ouvrit devant elle un petit écrin noir. La brune émit un hoquet de surprise : Dans l'écrin, une bague sertie d'une multitude de petits diamants qui, tels des gouttes d'eau, perlaient tout autour d'un fin anneau en or.

- Épouse-moi…

Voyant l'air figé de la jeune femme, il précisa :

- Tu… Tu n'es pas obligée d'enlever l'autre… Ren fait partie intégrante de ta vie, et c'est-ce qui fait que tu es ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Mais… essaie-la…

Sans un mot, Ami lui sauta au cou, emportant par la même occasion l'alliance.

Se redressant plus tranquillement, le brun prit le visage de sa petite amie entre ses mains.

- C'est un oui ? - demanda-t-il amusé.

Sans la moindre réponse, la jeune femme passa sa main entre eux deux.

Les mots auraient été superflus pour décrire ce qu'Itachi ressentait à cette instant. D'un naturel peu sentimental, voir l'alliance qu'il venait de lui offrir à l'annulaire gauche de la brune, remplaçant ainsi le bijou qui l'avait longtemps hanté lui faisait un bien immense. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de s'interroger : pourquoi l'avait-elle enlevée, après tout ce temps ?

- Tu as raison, Ren fait partie de ma vie - commença-t-elle - Mais, il représente le passé, et en tant que tel, je ne veux pas qu'il s'interpose entre nous… Lui-même aurait préféré cela…

**Six mois plus tard… **

Sakura sourit devant le monde rassemblé dans la plus grande salle de cérémonie du _Paradise_. Il était vrai que l'on fêtait l'un des mariages les plus médiatisés de Las Vegas : après des années de frivolité, le grand séducteur Itachi Uchiwa se liait enfin avec une femme.

Moult hommes d'affaire, et autres connaissances de l'homme étaient réunis ici, mais il y avait également les proches.

Sakura ne connaissait pas cette femme qui buvait à grand renfort de mouvement de bras… Probablement bourrée… Elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas une femme d'affaire, et si Itachi l'avait invité, c'est qu'il la connaissait bien. Et ce bel homme aux cheveux gris, qui discutait depuis près d'une heure avec Ino, si bien que Lee boudait dans son coin. Temari ne lâchait plus Shikamaru depuis qu'elle avait vu cette brune loucher sur le derrière de ce dernier, et Gaara et Nami s'embrassait depuis que le roux avait enfin osé se déclarer - et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. La rose était contente de voir son amie enfin heureuse.

Caressant d'une main distraite son ventre tout rond, elle cherchait son homme du regard, qui était en pleine discussion avec Kiba qui ne lâchait pas Sydney du regard - on ne touchait pas à la copine du plus grand séducteur de tous les Etats-Unis Est…

Le bonheur était complet, et ce n'était certainement pas Ami, dans sa belle robe blanche, qui allait la contredire alors qu'elle riait aux éclats à une des blagues bien lourdes de Naruto. Dans un état de contentement total, la jeune femme s'autorisa une petite flûte de champagne… Son gynécologue ne dirait rien, tant qu'elle n'abusait pas… C'était fou ce qu'elle avait envie de s'amuser.

Après un dernier regard à l'assemblée, une myriade de souvenirs lui revint en tête : sa première rencontre désastreuse avec Sasuke et Naruto, ses retrouvailles avec Neji, son retour au _Paradise_, les retrouvailles des _Tieves_, le mariage d'Hinata… Et toute ces choses qui lui étaient arrivées depuis qu'elle était à Vegas…

Tout ces souvenirs resteraient gravés à jamais dans sa tête…

Sakura était arrivée au moment où elle devait changer de vie.

**Voilà... c'est finit... ça me rends un peu mélo tout ça... **

**sinon, je vous annonce que je n'abandonne pas la trame tout de suite car je dois encore répondre à de nombreuse interrogation... donc, d'ici une ou deux semaines je posterais un chapitre qui répondra à une de vos questions (exemple : que s'est-il passé lorsque Sasuke, Neji et Naruto se sont retrouvé tout les trois dans une même pièce avant le mariages?). **

**Laissé donc une review pour avoir plus d'explication. **


	26. Chapter special

**Bon, je sais, ça fait longtemps... mais que voulez vous, je suis un peu lente à posté... .' **

**Disclaimer : Les perso appartiennent, et ce depuis looooooongtemps, à une monsieur qui habite très loin (mais comme je l'ai surement déjà dit, j'ai en prévision de l'épouser alors ils m'appartiendront bientot!)  
**

**Donc voilà le chapitre spécial 1, demandé par Shaya10... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre spécial 1 : Parce qu'il l'aime vraiment…**

Naruto jeta un regard à gauche, un autre à droite. Il leva les yeux au ciel : Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit s'accepter? Dès qu'il avait vu le regard suppliant d'Hinata, il avait compris que se ne serait pas de tout repos, mais ça… C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle en avait de bonne sa promise, personne de sain d'esprit n'aurait eu l'idée de les mettre tout les deux dans la même pièce, c'était insensé… même lui s'en était rendu compte.

Il regarda Sasuke un instant. Celui-ci fixait l'Hiûga avec un regard qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui… en un sens, Naruto le comprenait, ce mec avait franchement été infecte avec eux… Hinata avait dit qu'il fallait lui donner une seconde chance, mais il n'en avait franchement pas envie…

De l'autre coté, Neji ne semblait pas touché plus que ça par le regard de pure haine que lui adressait l'autre brun, allant même jusqu'à le toiser d'un air franchement moqueur. La tension qui émanait de ces deux corps était franchement horrible, et Naruto aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs qu'ici.

- Explique moi pourquoi on doit discuter avec ce… type? - siffla Sasuke d'un ton sec et froid.

Le blondinet rosit son les regards noir des deux jeunes hommes.

- Euh… Eh bien… Tu es mon meilleur ami… et Neji… sera bientôt mon beau frère, ou un truc approchant… alors peut-être qu'on se verra souvent…

Les deux bruns se toisèrent un moment, avant de faire une grimace de dégoût.

- … Et puis… N'oublions pas que… Vous tenez tout les deux à Sakura et que…

Naruto comprit une seconde trop tard que c'était la chose à ne pas dire. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais la jeune femme était une des raison pour laquelle ces deux là se détestait. La principale raison même pensa-t-il en voyant les nouveau regard de haine froide que s'adressait les deux vis-à-vis.

- Ce type là ne tient pas à Sakura, il la veut pour lui, égoïstement, pour flatter son ego...

Neji le scruta d'un air clairement répulsif.

- Ne me fait pas rire Uchiwa, se qui t'attire chez elle, c'est simplement sa silhouette de rêve, ses yeux à damner un saint… en bref sa plastique parfaite… me fait pas croire que ce qui t'intéresse c'est sa conversation très riche, ou son comportement parfait… cette fille est une vicieuse dans l'âme, quand elle se lassera de ton coté gosse de riche, elle te lâchera comme elle a lâché ton frère.

Naruto se prit la tête entre les main. Neji avait dit pile ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, et il regarda avec effroi Sasuke éclata son point dans la figure parfaite de l'Hiûga.

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça, Sakura lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il devait éviter la confrontation. Mais là, devant lui, à parler d'elle comme d'une pute… Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler.

De son coté, Neji n'était pas en reste. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie remettre ce petit con prétentieux à sa place… Que ça faisait du bien de lui écraser son poing dans sa petite gueule d'ange…

- Vous êtes vraiment des emmerdeurs! - hurla Naruto - Toi, ta copine n'attend qu'une chose que tu ne te mêle pas de ses différents passé, et toi, ta cousine ne veut qu'une chose, que tu t'assagisses un peu… et vous faîtes tout le contraire! C'est dingue ça, à croire que vous n'attendez qu'une chose qu'elle vous déteste! Je suis sure qu'elles seront ravie d'apprendre votre amitié toute neuve!

Naruto en avait marre! Il n'était pas médiateur, et ces deux crétins arrogant à l'ego plus grand qu'eux pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul!

Alors qu'il se retournait pour quitter la chambre, il sentit soudainement une aura dangereuse derrière lui.

- Naruto…

- Tu n'iras pas raconter tout ça n'est-ce pas…

- Il serait fâcheux qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de… fâcheux… qu'en penses-tu Hiûga?

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Uchiwa… fâcheux…

Naruto blanchit soudainement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça lui tombe dessus?

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Ben… Naruto, que t'est-il arrivé?

La question innocente de la petite brune déclencha un gémissement plaintif chez le jeune homme couvert d'hématome.

- Oh… ça… Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata-san, cet idiot est tombé dans les escaliers. - ricana Sasuke en embrassant furtivement les lèvres de Sakura.

Naruto soupira. Que ne faisait-il pas pour sa Hinata…

**Alors? Pour ceux qui ont lu le one -shot "je suis tombé dans les escalier", vous remarquez le clin d'oeil? Une tite review? **

**le prochain sera sûrement "le mariage de Sakura et Sasuke", ou bien "Naruto et Gaara, les retrouvailles"... comme vous préférez. **


	27. Chapter special 2

**Et ben... On peut dire que ça fait un certain moment que je n'avais rien posté... en fait, c'est juste un shot, pour le fun... je l'ais retrouvé en rangeant, et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas...**

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture. **

**Un rayon de lumière**

_« Ce monde n'est que ténèbre, et moi je cherche la lumière. _

_Il faut trouver un moyen d'éclaircir les ténèbres. Un truc fort, qui regorge d'espoir. _

_J'ai besoin d'un rayon de lumière. »_

_Shiritsu - Mayumi Yokoyama_

La première fois que je suis entré dans ce cabaret, j'ai su. Comment, je l'ignore, mais j'ai su qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'hors norme. Quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire pour que je ne l'oublie jamais.

J'ai vite pris du galon, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, le patron m'appréciais, sûrement… Je crois que de toute manière, il n'aurait servie à rien de chercher à comprendre ce type. Il était définitivement trop bizarre. Rien que quand je me suis retrouvé délégué aux suites, il m'a pris entre quatre yeux, et il m'a dit :

- Dans une de ces suites, il y a la petite princesse de ce cabaret… Si je reçoit la moindre remarque négative de sa part, tu peux d'hors et déjà te considérer comme socialement mort.

Ce mec me faisait pensé à un mafieux. Pas très vieux, très propre sur lui. Un peu trop propre. Je venais de me retrouver avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Avec le statut de _petite princesse _j'étais sûrement tombé sur une diva…

Une diva, oui…

- Aaaaaaah !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, espèce de pervers ?!

Notre première rencontre fut explosive. Où plutôt, excessivement bruyante… C'était fou le nombre de décibels que pouvait craché une aussi jolie bouche.

Elle était nue. Oui, nue, devant moi, comme au jour de sa naissance, nue, et tellement belle, son teint de soleil, ses longues jambes, ses seins rond et ferme, ses cheveux blonds qui cascadait sur ses épaules, et ses grands yeux vert qui brillaient d'un lueur où se mêlaient frayeur et colère. Je crois qu'elle hésitait entre partir en courant ou me frapper jusqu'à ce que je la supplie à genoux de me pardonner.

Finalement, elle a choisit la première option, à pris un peignoir, et s'est barré en courant.

Moi, j'ai fait mon boulot, un peu flippé quand même. Parce qu'avec ce qu'elle allait sortir au patron, mon boulot aux suites n'aurait pas duré longtemps.

Je suis devenu homme de ménage parce que je voulais que ma mère me foute la paix. J'avais pas envie de travailler dans sa boutique de souvenir à la réserve naturel, c'était trop… galère. Alors j'ai choisit homme de ménage, c'était pas trop dur, je bossais à mon rythme, j'avais personne pour me crier dessus.

Jusqu'à la rencontrer. Cette fille, c'était le diable personnifié.

Notre deuxième rencontre a été radicalement différente de la précédente.

- Shikamaru, c'est ça ? - elle avait rit - Excuse moi pour la dernière fois, j'avais pas fait attention à la note d'Ita'…

Elle était à peine plus habillé que la dernière fois. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, de son mini short en coton, et de son débardeur lâche, parce qu'à ce moment là, je me suis dit que j'allais pouvoir me rincer l'œil gratos tout les jours. Autant allier travail et plaisir.

Ça, c'était avant qu'elle commence.

À chaque fois que je venait, elle me faisait la conversation. J'avais l'impression d'être avec ma mère. Au début, le fait que je ne réponde pas, que j'ignore qu'elle ne portait quasiment rien, ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Et puis un jour, ça a été la crise.

- Marre ! Marre de ton laisser-aller quotidien, marre de me faire ignorer comme si j'était la dernière des cloches, marre que tu me regardes à peine quand tu viens. J'essaie de faire en sorte que tes passages ici soit amusant, que ça nous fasse de la compagnie a tout les deux. Alors soit mignon, et réagit merde !

Je ne sais pas vraiment si cette déclaration m'a fait un électrochoc, mais c'est à partir de la que j'ai commencer à lui répondre.

- Je m'appelle Shikamaru.

Une simple réponse à sa longue diatribe, une simple réponse qui pourtant l'avait amplement satisfaite.

J'ai regretté de lui avoir répondu quand elle a commencé à être de plus en plus à l'aise avec moi, à se déshabiller sans se soucier de ce que je faisais, et puis le bordel dans sa suite, de plus en plus imposant, à se demander ce qu'elle faisait le soir pour que tout les matins, se soit le même bordel, en pire.

Et puis j'ai rencontré celle qu'elle appelait sa _sœur_, une fille sympa, toujours souriante, pleine de vie. L'ancienne Sakura. Je l'aimait bien cette fille. Elle était souvent chez elle, et quand j'arrivais, elle se débrouillait toujours pour la faire sortir de la suite, me laissant faire mon boulot tranquille. Complice elles étaient… comme des sœurs.

C'était l'autre diva du cabaret, à ce que j'appris plus tard, et je me pris à envier la personne qui s'occupait de sa suite.

- Délires pas Shika, Sakura est une fille bordélique, comme t'imagine pas… Et en plus, elle est perfectionniste… Elle a fait virer une bonne dizaine de membre du personnel !

C'était elle qui me l'avait dit, et curieusement, je l'ai cru.

Bref, un jour, Sakura est parti.

Je crois que de mémoire, je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi malheureuse. Sa sœur était parti sans vraiment prévenir, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, après avoir fait une tentative de suicide, parce que Nami était morte. Nami, c'était la troisième diva du cabaret, la plus mature selon moi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, c'est moi qui me suit occupé de sécher ses larmes, j'étais avec elle, tout le matin, quand, après avoir virer son mec de la nuit, elle pleurait l'abandon de sa petite sœur adorée. Bien sur, elle avait des nouvelles, par le biais d'Ino, une amie que j'avais vu plusieurs fois - la pire selon moi, la plus hystérique.

Et puis elle a commencé à retrouver le sourire, doucement d'abord, puis plus sûrement. Elle a arrêté de me parler de Sakura tout les matins, de pleurer… Mais sa sale manie de virer un homme tout les matins est resté.

Curieusement, je n'ai jamais été jaloux de ces hommes qu'elle utilisait comme des objets, je me sentais au dessus de ça. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'avais jamais eu envie de coucher avec elle, toute ces fois où elle se pavanait nue devant moi, quand elle me regardait avec ses petits regards. Quand ais-je compris que je lui plaisais ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je n'aurais jamais songé à avoir une relation autre que platonique avec elle.

Elle me semblait appartenir à un autre monde, un monde plus brillant… Inconsciemment je l'avais placé sur un pied d'estalle, lui pardonnant toute ses folies, même celle d'être attiré par moi. Parce que je savais que ce n'était qu'une folie. Après cinq ans à m'occuper d'elle, je le savais.

Et puis un jour, j'ai revu Sakura, elle était revenu, souriante, malgré une ombre qui lui voilait le regard, elle n'est pas resté longtemps, une nuit, mais c'était suffisant, l'emmerdeuse que j'avais connue était revenu, sublime, souriante, gaie, naturelle.

Elle est devenue encore plus chiante qu'avant. Et j'étais tiraillé entre deux sentiments, celui de la remettre à sa place, et celui de continuer à l'admirer, parce qu'elle était belle comme ça.

Oui, je crois que c'est à partir de là que je me suis aperçu qu'elle me plaisait aussi. Qu'elle me plaisait vraiment, que ce n'était pas simplement une icône, que j'admirais, mais bien une femme, que je désirais énormément. Une femme que je ne pourrais jamais touché, parce qu'elle était inaccessible, malgré tout.

Les mois ont passé, elle comme moi nous avons vieilli. Oh, pas tant que ça, un peu seulement, mais suffisamment pour nous faire ouvrir les yeux : Avec le retour de Sakura, son vrai retour, sur scène et à l'hôtel, elle n'avait plus besoin de moi, et moi, j'avais surtout besoin de m'éloigner d'elle, de souffler, de redevenir celui que j'étais avant de la connaître.

Elle a la mal vécue, non, pire, elle a carrément refusé. Elle m'a rattrapé, et elle m'a fait plus belle déclaration d'amour que je n'avais jamais entendu. C'était… indescriptible.

Il nous avait fallu dix ans pour comprendre, comprendre que nous avions passé des années à nous tourner autour, alors qu'en fait, nous étions probablement fait l'un pour l'autre…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shika ? - grogne-t-elle en ouvrant un œil.

Je le regarde en souriant.

- Rien, du tout…

Elle m'attrape par le coup pour m'embrasser.

Oui, dix ans…


End file.
